Never Expected Love
by h0neybunny16
Summary: Seth felt jealous as he saw how close his imprint (cough*Hermione*cough) with Blaise that without thinking she pushed Seth against the couch and kissed him which took a couple of seconds to kiss her back that Leah walks in on them "Oh jeez," she scowls that left them the couple to stop flustered after Blaise told her some news about her sister "THEY DID WHAT!"
1. Chapter One

**Never Expected Love**

 **Summary: Hermione never expected she'd go into hiding against Voldemort in Forks, Washington (her home town) Now she meets with her old and new friends, preparing for a magical war, and has to deal with love drama "Fantastic," what happens when Luna comes to visit Hermione that left Jacob to finally move on from Bella (cough*Jake imprints on Luna*cough) ... which left Paul to blurt out "FINALLY!" that left Leah to hit him on the head roughly I might add while others snicker at this... after a few days things were starting to go back to normal that was until Blaise came to visit which Seth thought he was her boyfriend (*cough* jealous much*cough*) without thinking Hermione pushed Seth against the couch kissing him roughly for about 30 seconds then let's go breathing heavily to calm him down while he just had a goofy look on his face. Blaise however, coughed causing Hermione to snap out of it "Blaise what's wrong?" Blaise sighed after Luna telling him that she needed to know the truth that left him to explain what happen that left Hermione expression from blushing to anger within seconds until "THEY DID WHAT?!" she exclaimed that left Seth startled tripping on his own feet and fell groaning in pain. Let's just say it involves not only wizards/witches but, wolves and vampires "Why me..." then after a few moments of silence "You can't seem to get out of trouble can you Hell cat "Shut up Sammy," leaving him to grin that left Emily to squat his arm playfully. I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

 **Chapter One: Bonfire (Familiar Face)**

Hermione was sitting on a plane on her way to Washington, in only a gray t-shirt that says _'Venice Beach'_ , black jeans, converse sneakers and an ocean blue jacket. She was thinking about how things took a drastic turn in her life. Voldemort has pretty much taken over the Ministry and Hogwarts which was a second home to her isn't a safe place any longer, for her and her friends. The order and many of their members are staying at Grimmald Place and if not are in contact with the members there. The few who knew about them, were trying to figure out how to get the horcruxes to destroy Voldemort as well as deal with his ever-growing army. Many things have changed in the past year and not all of them were bad. Draco Malfoy along with his parents, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott are now members of the order and working with them to not only stop Voldemort but, to help pure-bloods who don't wish to follow him, escape. After Draco was ordered to try to kill Dumbledore and take the dark magic, Narcissa finally put her foot down by begging her husband to ask Dumbledore for help which shocked was an understatement. Not only that neither of them believed in the cause anymore but, neither of them wanted their only son to be forced to murder and follow the 'dark lord' footsteps so they went to Dumbledore for help, explained everything despite how Lucius didn't want to beg so his wife pretty much did the talking asking if they can aid the order in exchange for protection for their son. He immediately agreed.

Draco, though thrilled with the news but, refused to not leave his friends suffer the same fate as he was or be forced as his replacement and confided in his parents about this fact as they moved into Sirius house. She told her cousin after pleading and begging to hear her out at first Sirius was skeptically due to the fact her husband was right behind him and listened to what they had to say. To say that he was in total stunned and shock was an understatement so he let them inside where they all began working to get neutral pure-bloods who don't want to follow Voldemort but, don't wish to fight in the war, out of the country. The Greengrass', Zabini's, Parkinson's, Nott's and many other purebloods and half-bloods from different houses that weren't in the army were sent to various places around the world. It was a working process and was very difficult when you're dealing with Slytherin purebloods but, neutral families could go into hiding and hopefully can stay out of Voldemort's reach. However, Draco and his friends decided to stay and fight with the army.

The golden trio as well as their close friends not only learned defensive and offensive spells thanks to Hermione's older sisters Aqua and Aries who not only gained a few guys attention especially the Weasley's twins Fred and George who eventually got to know each other much to Ron's annoyance that Hermione told off at Ron in various languages in exchange it causes more tension between the two friends. Draco, Blaise, Theo and Pansy (who recently joined) thanks to Draco's influence not wanting to leave her behind watching Hermione for a few days during battle training because she was fighting swords against her sister Aqua who taught her a few things that Hermione learned a few signature famous moves along the way so they were pretty surprised to see Hermione to use one of them by using her triple double twist with a karate chop against the bricks with one chop with a yell of "HAI YA!" that cause the bricks into pieces. Seamus and Dean were dumbfounded that they couldn't help but, say "Blimey Mione since when are you that strong?" he blurted out as they were both in awe after learning the truth. Hermione however was startled seeing her two guy friends with a grin along with the rest of her classmates "Awe thanks guys that was nothing— "she waved it off as it was a normal thing for her "Unless you count those" she replied pointing at the dummies which were crumpled in pieces that left everyone a bit uneasy and the obstacles course that had a few weapons set for her

"So…what were you doing Mione?" Susan asked "You missed breakfast so Hannah and I brought you a plate in case you got hungry," she quickly added passing her a plate of food.

"Thanks Twix— "Hermione gave her thankful look nibbling her muffin "Oh you know just practically killing the death eaters left and right with the dummies over there which is more than I can handle while Ariel and Aqua prepare the obstacle course outside," she explained.

"What obstacle course are you talking about?" Pansy sneered at her. Hermione ignored her sneer "I'm talking about that one— "she began to say pointing at the maze obstacle course outside leaving everyone to widen their eyes in horror "Which is more hard core, more dangerous, one of the hardest levels to beat fighting against the death eater's dummies with dangerous weapons all in one combined put together," she explained. Neville however, was very wary noticing how hardcore that maze obstacle was "There's no way any of us can beat that Mione," he replied. Hermione soften her eyes "Don't worry that's only for the highest levels like myself you guys are still in the lower level it won't be long till you're more trained which is why we're practically for anything if we're going to fight hard core against the death eaters," she pointed out. Ron raised his eyebrow "I like to see you try to beat that maze Mione," he pointed out. Hermione gave a challenge look feeling a little intimidated "Fine but, don't say I didn't warn you— "she paused for a moment stretching herself turning her head slightly "Lulu will you and Susan set the timer 1 hour at the clock and tell my sisters to set the traps for me please," she grinned.

"Of course Mione," Luna smiled knowing what she's thinking as she mumbled a spell to set up the traps while Ariel and Aqua did the others side of the maze while Susan set the timer for about an hour which was one of the biggest mazes bigger than the one last year in their 4th year before they lost Cedric Diggory at the tournament except it wasn't a death trap well. "Everything's all set Mione," Susan announced grinning at her best friend, "Thanks guys— I appreciate the help Twix" Hermione smirked setting herself on the starting line "Let's see if you can beat my record then we'll talk," she grinned "Ariel, Aqua can you set up the hard obstacles please," she explained; Aqua obviously heard this mumbling a few spells setting it up giving a wink to her sister causing Hermione to grin "You better stand back a few feet Ron this might be a little messy," she warned her friend. "Fine," Ron huffed as he was a bit curious how his best friend going to beat that record under an hour. He and Harry sat down on the bleachers in the front watching along with the rest of their classmates while Susan set the time about to raise the flag "Ready Mione?" Susan asked "Good luck Mione,"

"Thanks and I'm always ready Twix," Hermione smirked waiting for Susan to raise the flag on a go. "On my count 3… 2… 1… go," Susan gave the signal by pressing the bell where Hermione starts to run through the obstacle courses where there was a wide screen in the background watching her pass each turn, dodging every weapon that threw her way while she gave a few backflips, side flips then a few jumps, climbed up the wall—everyone, who was watching had their jaws dropped through the big screen in shock the timer was now 5 minutes 45 seconds so far and she was already half way done she had to go through the steep mountains which was muddy— then there's another mountain which was snow then climbed another wall in a faster pace than crawls under the spiral on the hurdles where they saw multiple death eaters dummies which she gave defense spells which blew them up causing Harry and Ron eyes to widen in shock then did another few back flips with a triple double twist then climbed another highest wall which there was no rope or anything but, grabbed a vine from the trees and did a huge swing over the wall and jumped to her spot steadying her feet then kicked a few dummies in the way, did a backward flips along the way then climbed another wall despite the huge rocks coming her way which she used her wand by using _'Stupefy'_ sometimes _'Bombarda'_ which blew up the rocks; again everyone jaws were in shock apparently she's half way done while others gape at the girl seeing how fast she was going "There's no way she'll finish on time under an hour," Pansy sneered at this. Hannah however felt offended wanting to defend her best friend "I'll like to see you try that hardcore training Parkinson," Hannah sneered at her "I bet you can't even beat her since she's been learning how to defend herself since she was 5 years old while the rest of us barley learning this stuff both muggle and wizard form," she explained.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that once she's done I'll beat that mud— "Pansy stopped noticing Ariel and Aqua's _'I dare you to say that 'M' word in front of us_ Slytherin' dark expression with a sneer then grumbled under her breath by huffing at this. Daphne just patted her on the back knowing how she felt "Whoa look at Mione go!" Dean jumped screaming in excitement "GO MIONE! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" by all the Gryffindor's cheering her on. By the time Hermione reached the finish line "And done!" Susan announced causing everyone to cheer for the Gryffindor Princess looking down at the time. Hermione however grabbed a towel to wipe herself off and drank her water "Twix what's my time?" she asked as if it was normal for her.

"12 minutes and 22 seconds that's even better than your brother Max— "Susan squealed hugging her best friend besides Hannah of course "Eh it was nothing I haven't done before Twix," Hermione shrugged.

Draco Malfoy looked dumbfounded by the record and cleared his throat that left everyone to look at him "I have to say Granger that was— "he stopped noticing Hermione, Ariel and Aqua raising their eyebrows at him "That was pretty impressive especially how you handled that," he replied. Hermione shrugged her shoulders wiping herself off with her towel not noticing that all the boys in the room were now noticing her outfit; she was wearing a sports bra which was mixed colors of blue and purple, her belly button was revealed with a tattoo on her lower back a shooting star with small stars at the end and had shorts on that showed her tone legs that most of the guys were checking her out especially Ron as he couldn't help himself "Thanks Malfoy…" she replied.

Harry mumbles under his breath coughing awkwardly trying not to check her out "Wow Mione that was good remind me to never underestimate you ever again," he grinned. Hermione gave a _'hum'_ sound "Trust me Harry no one does considering I'm 2nd leader of this group considering my siblings taught me everything they know which is one of the reasons why I'm showing everyone hand to hand combat during training and it won't be easy because I'm one of the tough leaders with the most intense hardcore training known to man," she grinned almost scary that left the others to shiver at her expression.

"Well, well, well look at you trying to beat my own record— "an unknown voice that left everyone to grew tense whipping their wands around "I have to say I'm impress 'Fire; I guess it's a family gene to be competitive towards others," he answered; Max Granger was leaning against the wall watching the scene chuckling under his breath knowing his sister "Who's there?" Hermione demanded scanning around; another person snorted leaning against the wall.

"Now I'm just offended and hurt that you wouldn't recognize my own voice considering we raised you since you were a little baby bumblebee," another unknown voice drawled a comment.

Hermione widen her eyes _'Bumblebee, Fire'_ there were a few people who calls her that; she looked up to see her elder's brothers Zane, Klaus (Nik), and Max grinning from the walls and jumped to the ground to reveal themselves "Well are you going to stand there and gape at us like a fish or do we get a hug baby girl?" Roman grinned.

"BIG BROTHER?!" Hermione squealed running to her brothers who Zane caught her first by twirling her around first then passed to Klaus who threw her up high and twirled her around then Roman who spun her around and passed to Max who did all three causing her to laugh out loud "What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"We're here to help you train in battle cookie," Klaus replied.

"Yo-y-y-y-y-y-you're going to help battle in the war," Hermione squeaked causing her brothers to nod in agreement pausing for a moment steadying her breath "Where are Elias and Evie or your families?" she asked feeling a little conflicted that her elder siblings are helping training for the upcoming war.

"They're in grandpa and grandma's house in Tokyo safe and sound we made sure to put the best protection wards around the house so no one knows where it is except our family—"Max paused for a moment then clapped his hands grinning scanning around noticing everyone had wary looks "Now then let's start training since we got a long way to go if we're going to beat this bastard shall we let's see here—"he scanned around the room "Neville I want you and Luna to start first against each other and go from there okay," he explained.

"Right," Neville replied as he and Luna started to get in position as they started attacking each other thru defense spells along with combat moves leaving Max to nod "Good jobs guys, and Luna make sure you don't get distracted and you'll be able to be in the same level as Mia okay," leaving her to nod at this as he continued to talk "Let's see... you there with the silent type person you can go against cookie," he answered.

"Who me?" Theo points at himself.

"No the other guy," Max shakes his head.

"Me?" Blaise comments in surprise.

"Yes you, you're going against cookie," Max comments.

"Maxxxxy," Hermione complained that you would hear Roman tutted wagging his finger towards his sister

"Ah, ah, ah you know rules Mya no favoritism," Roman grinned knowing this would annoy their sister "Fine but, in case you haven't noticed that's Zabini— and that's Nott— "Hermione huffs putting her hair up "Do you want me to go against them or one at the time since we need the practice we can get if we're going to win this war," she explained.

"I was just thinking the same thing— "Max grinned "I also think we're going to need to mix it up a bit Nik why don't you train that half of the room while I do this part then Ryo you and Zane can watch see what we need to practice on—Malfoy, you, Zabini and Nott are going against my little sister if you can beat her first maybe we'll considering helping you lot," he explained.

"Fine— "Hermione huffed turning to Blaise, Draco and Theo who gaped at them like a fish "Well are you going to stand there and gape at me like a fish or are we going to battle Malfoy, Zabini, Nott— "she then grinned evilly "Let the games begin?" she smirked.

Blaise raised his eyebrow taking off his shirt revealing his 8-pack chest causing the girls to squeal well mostly Lavender and Parvati while Hermione raised her eyebrow at him "What?" he asked innocently "It's a bit hot in here—I was just waiting for you to start Granger— "he smirked "Ladies first?" he offered which left her to roll her eyes.

"Well aren't you gentleman?" Hermione snorted.

"For you always Cara Mia," Blaise smirked "By the way I love your outfit," which left her to blush which made Blaise smirked more but, unfortunately Hermione's older brother Zane didn't like it. "Oii Zabini don't you flirt with my sister," Zane demanded about to stomp over but, was held back by Ariel and Aqua as they both dragged their elder brother after he was threatening to kill the boy while Hermione pinched her nose knowing her older brother "Ignore him and hit me with your best shot boys especially you Malfoy," Hermione grinned.

"Oh believe me Granger I will—" Draco smirked as he and Theo prepared themselves with Blaise against her in the middle of the ring for battle training "And don't even think of holding b—" he was cut off by Hermione by doing one of her fast signature moves by kicking him by the leg that left Draco fell backwards with a loud _'thump'_ causing him to blink his eyes dumbly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder "Wouldn't dream of it Malfoy—first lesson of the day never get distracted against the enemy you'll end up dead within 2 seconds flat," she grinned "Your move boys?" that left Blaise, Theo and Draco fight against Hermione; Blaise went first hand to hand combat which Hermione did her signature triple double twist and bam Blaise fell flat on the floor with a blank look groaning in pain then Draco went next however when he thought he got the upper hand this was when Hermione did another signature move which was a back flip double twist and bam Draco fell flat next to Blaise groaning in pain lastly it was Theo who flipped Hermione over but, instead of falling she rolled over to the floor and did another signature move which cause Hermione to jump in the air with a double triple twist and high kick against Theo who fell flat against his two friends 12x groaning in defeat which took nearly an hour as all three Slytherins princes groaned in defeat. Hermione tutted her head in disappointment.

"Really guys is that all you got," Hermione taunted them causing Draco to growl in frustration by turning her over while Theo and Blaise fell flat on the floor; Draco was now left in the ring which cause her to say _'oomph'_ grinning at her "Oh I wouldn't go that far Granger since I'm just getting started and I'm going to beat you even if it kills me," as they continued to roll over multiply of times from the past half hour with a couple of combat moves along the way and once again she used her signature move when Draco thought he got the upper hand like Blaise and Theo before him except when Hermione did a slide kick causing him to fall flat on the floor not matter how many times he tried to beat her he would always end up falling flat groaning in pain. Poor Draco, poor Blaise, poor Theo neither of them didn't see it coming "Damn it Granger, how did you do that every time!" he exclaimed huffed at this.

Hermione chuckled "Sorry Malfoy that's my dirty little secret," she buffed her nails against her tang top "Wow I'm just on a roll today beating all sorts of Slytherins who's next?" she smirked causing the Gryffindor's to snicker as for Draco he just groaned in pain and helped him up which he accepted her hand that left her brothers to chuckle "I hate to admit this but, you were really good back there Granger," Theo murmured after she thanked him they continued to train for the upcoming war. That same year they were all forced to leave in their sixth-year summer when Voldemort began to move and Hogwarts was now shut down to keep the kids safe. That was a little over a year ago and things have begun to get chaotic. Not only that were death eaters attacking muggles and muggleborn people but, they were looking for the order members and new recruits for their army, Voldemort was not only looking to take over Britain but, with it his central empire as he took over all magical areas. Knowing this, many of the order members have been send around the world for help from both wizards and witches as well as magical creatures to help.

Hermione was effected by a lot of things. Not only her school life but, family as well. It hurts her to remember that she oblivated her parents along with her siblings who went to help. Thanks to her elder sisters Ariel and Aqua they grabbed the twins Elias and Evie into hiding that left her heartbroken as she needed them safe away from this war. She didn't want to risk losing her entire family because of this. She was also tangled with a few death eaters throughout the year to protect allies and innocent people. Not only that but, she became friends with not only Blaise and Theo but, Draco as well including Pansy despite how they're total opposites of each other. It shocked a lot of people but, after a while they've became a lot of civil gestures to one another, they began to get used to everyone and become more open and friendly to each other. Ron and Ginny of course had the biggest problem with it but, mostly Ron though who still haven't agreed for them joining their side, even though it's been a year.

Hermione and Ron's relationship also changed. She realized that after being closer to Ron than just school and sleepovers at the Burrow that she wasn't in love with him. Sure, she loved him but, more of a platonic kind of way. She realizes that he was the type of person who wouldn't be able to help her get over her insecurities of fear. He didn't want a woman to stand at his side but, to be behind him catering to his every whim. A stay at home wife, always there to cook, clean, take care of the kids and depends on him for money which isn't for Hermione Granger and will never be after her brothers noticed her change of behavior no matter how much it hurts she knew deep down that she wasn't going to be a stay in the house mom she wants a career for herself and for her husband to support her which isn't like Ron. She's an independent, strong, good heart, compassionate, intelligent woman and she's going to change for some boy even if it was one of her best friends Ron.

However, her appearances have changed somewhat over the past 16 months. Her multi-brown colored hair now falls in soft curls a few inches before her waist. Through training and exercise her body became slim and tones though she's still petite in size being 5'5, while Ginny is 5'7 and Luna's 5'6. Her breast filled out to a C-cup and her hips were a good size giving her an hour glass figure. Her skin though littered with shallow cuts from previous battles and training is a healthy peach color. Her golden-brown eyes are harder now and often guarded, however around her friends and loved ones they'd soften with warmth and affection. She was currently on her way to Forks, Washington for multiple reasons.

One reason was that there were rumors that not only vampires live there but, shape shifters as well and she needed to go there to make sure Voldemort doesn't get his hands on them. A huge reason was that Voldemort has put on a personal hit on her and was trying to take her out, for he knew of her closeness involvement with Harry and normally would be the one who would help Harry foil said plans. Plus, Bellatrix (Draco's aunt) is hoping to get her hands dirty to torture her which is more worrisome than getting killed. It made her older siblings Zane, Klaus, Roman, Max, Aqua and Aries worried sick about their younger sister along with the twins _(Elias, and Evie)_ who has no knowledge on what's going on around them except being away from their big sister Hermione which broke her heart but, knew it was necessary. So here she was needing a place to hide it was Zane's idea to suggest it which made her to agree with a bright smile on her face due to the fact she grew up there with the rest of her family.

Hermione and her family would spend every summer there until after the summer of her 2nd year. When things started getting more complicated at school for her siblings and herself while for her parents got busier with work so she hasn't been there since she was thirteen along with her siblings were a few years older than her, she's currently eighteen now. Her parents were closer to Charlie Swan, Billy Black, the Uley's and the Clearwaters so naturally for Hermione and her siblings were closest to Jacob and his sisters Rachel and Rebecca, Sam, Seth and Leah. Hermione and Sam were the first to become friends seeing as they were closet in age while her older siblings Zane being the eldest, then Klaus, Roman, Max, Aries (Ariel) and Aqua were also their friends through Hermione. Sam's the same age as the twins Ariel and Aqua so you can say most of her family were very close to one another. She soon then met Jacob and the twins Rebecca and Rachel and they would often play together along with Sam of course. Finally, she ended up meeting them Leah and Seth. At first Leah was very hostile towards Aqua, Aries and Hermione because she didn't like the closeness they had with Sam but, after Hermione explained that they're like siblings and even helped paired them up in partner games sometimes with her sisters without their knowledge, Leah could accept her and her sisters that they became an older sister to the girl. Seth on the other hand instantly like Hermione.

From when he was a baby she'd always coo and play with him to when he was a toddler by crawl or walk towards her to when he was a small child and clung to her not wanting to let her go. However, she didn't mind however and enjoyed playing with him and reading to him when it was his nap time. Whenever she was with her friends, Seth was bound to be near and the adults would just laugh and cooed at them taking tons of pictures. However, her older siblings knew how close they were so they weren't a bit surprise by this. Hermione also met Bella Swan because her parents were friends with Charlie. The two girls could often be food in a room reading together, drawing, performing a play for the adults to watch or just talking about school. They also shared common interest their love of books and school and enjoyed chatting with one another. Of course, with their other friends and her siblings _(Sam, Rachel, Rebecca, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Zane, Klaus, Roman, Max, Aries (Ariel) and Aquarius (Aqua)_ wouldn't allow them to read long because they were 'normal' kids who loved to cause mischief especially Aries and Aqua and play outside. They were practically best friends really. Though for Bella she couldn't leave her house often but, was still able to play with them and when her father wanted her home Hermione would make sure to stay to keep them company with her siblings of course.

By the time she came out of her memories, she already left the airport and was near the car dealership. Her parents, being dentist were well off giving their children anything they needed and her grandparents lived on the richer side of life so money wasn't an issue. But, Hermione or her siblings weren't spoiled because all they needed was her books and friends in Forks and LaPush. She left the dealership in her black with purple stripes on the side Chrysler 300. She was on her way to her new house that was purchased by her siblings Zane, Klaus, Roman, Max, Aries (Ariel) and Aquarius (Aqua) along with Narcissa, her husband Lucius and Sirius who insisted to buy a house in La Push that was two miles from town near a few other houses. The outside walls were baby blue, with a black roof. It was a two-story house with a black gate and a decent side backyard and lawn. Once she got inside she immediately began putting up wards, when that was done she enlarged her bags that were in her pocket (she carried a duffle bag to not look suspicious or weird) She cast a wordless spell, sending her things up to her room when they would unpack themselves, while she looked around the house. It was already furnished and comfy thanks to her sisters Aries and Aqua who are both interior designing so it wasn't a problem for them to design this for their sister. To the right was the living room. The floor was a soft snowy white plush carpet. It was paired with a velvety red couch and love seat as well as black leather recliner. The three tables were made of glass with black legs and on the long table in front of the couch, sat a glass candy dish full of treats which she immediately grabbed one to try out _"Yum my favorite,"_ Hermione thought to herself _"I wonder what else they added?"_ she quickly added.

She continued to look around there was also a large book case already filled with some of her books and a decent sized fire place. On a short rectangular stand sat a large flat screen T.V. as well as a DVD/Blue ray player and stereo full of moves and a few video games that her brothers purchased since she's a huge fan of video games much to everyone's shock since they weren't aware of this. To the left into a door like entrance way, was a dining room connected to the kitchen, which were separated by the granite island. The table was mahogany wood, while the floors were tiled with a color of mixed pink, cream and brown matching the island in some ways. The kitchen was a nice size, complete with extra household appliances and full stocked with food. She walked past the staircase and was met with six doors, one on each wall. To her left was a medium size bathroom with a shower and bathtub, toilet, a huge size mirror and two sinks. To her right were two guest rooms for when someone stayed over. And straight ahead was the door that lead to her veranda and backyard that has a swimming pool that's connected to the Jacuzzi which she kept grinning that she couldn't wait to go swimming in. She walked up to the wooden stair case holding onto the black railing that was connected to the small balcony and ended up against the wall. One the second floor there was a small circular wooden table with a vase full of flowers she saw the note which was from her big brother _"Hey cookie hope you don't mind but, I added flowers as a nice touch call me when you land, miss you already your big brother Zane,"_ leaving her to smile. She made a mental note to call Zane and her siblings before she meets up with her friends and uncles later. There was also a window at the end and seating area under it. To her right were two doors, one lead to the second guest bedroom and a bigger bathroom with sliding glass walls instead of a curtain. The tail floor was black and white like the other bathroom but, the walls were in ocean blue while there was a large navy blue rug in the middle with a towel rack against the wall. To the left was a door leading to her bathroom that had small designs of stars she had a feeling it was Aqua's doing since she knew that she likes to go star gazing at night.

The bathroom was also large with a separate shower and bath with mix colors of purple here and there. Next to the bathroom door were two bean bag chairs one was blue and purple (her favorite colors) she has two black wood dressers with a mirror, a matching chest, large book shelves full of books and a night stand shaped as a moon that when you turn it on you can see stars full the room that left her to squeal in delight. Her sisters thought of everything. To her right was a desk and her walk-in closet showing off all her clothes, though there was still room for more. There was also a small two-person white cushion bench in the middle, along with a full body-length mirror, behind it against the wall. The closet also had a shoe rack showing off her heels, boots, flats, sneakers, flip-flips and sandals. She went into her living room and sat on the extremely comfortable couch and sighed happily. So much was going on with Voldemort moving already, his numbers increasing more than expected and now her going into hiding was probably the hardest because her youngest siblings (Elias, Rocco & Rocky) are now with her siblings in Japan safe but, that doesn't mean she didn't agree to it. She wished she was with her babies but, she knew she'll see them soon ... Only a select people know where she was including her family because there has been talk of a traitor inside the house and she didn't want the traitor informing Voldemort and sending his followers into this peaceful place with do many of her love ones.

Although she didn't like the fact that she left because for one she didn't want to leave her youngest siblings but, Zane insisted because they will be with him and by the end of the week Elias and Evie will be with reunited with her soon when Zane deal with the paper work because it won't be long till they move there too while at the same time she knew it was necessary and that she could still be productive by recruiting more allies. She wished she didn't have to involve them though however when Voldemort began recruiting other magical creatures as well expanding his army into other countries not far from England, they knew that he wasn't just taking over the wizard world but, all magical worlds which was the last thing she and her friends wanted which was why they are also gathering allies as well without his consent. Knowing this Hermione also knew that he would kill the wolves, or make them servants because they would be thought as muggleborns who didn't deserve their power. She closed her eyes and thought of her childhood friends on the Rez and the Swans and finally worked up the nerve to call her big brother Zane. Ring, ring, ring. "Talk to me?"

"Hey Zaney,"

"Mya" Zane rapidly got up hearing shuffling sounds in the background "Are you alright?" he asked in low tones. Hermione held her breath "I'm fine I just wanted to let you know that I made it safely in Forks big brother," she whispered. "Oh," Zane says sighing in a relief "I'm glad that you made it there okay. I was beginning to get worried but, you can't be too careful…did you manage to talk to uncle Billy or uncle Charlie yet?" he asked.

"Not yet but, I'm going to talk to uncle Billy very soon …how are the twins doing?" Hermione answered. Zane looked around not wanting to be heard "Their doing well they just miss you including Teddy with the rest of the kids. He misses you they all miss their aunt Minnie," he whispered. Hermione covered her mouth trying not to cry knowing her godson, youngest siblings, along with her nephews and nieces needed her "I miss them too. Does anyone else know where I am besides you lot?" she asked.

"No as far as anyone knows you're in hiding except our family, Harry, Luna, Draco, Blaise, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, Draco's parents and Tonks parents," Zane explained. Hermione nodded knowing this as she's very close with most of them anyway "Good… good…" she then looked around the room "The less people that know the better, right?" she asked.

Zane gave a smile "Exactly… so how does it feel to be home after 4 ½ years?" he asked; he leaned against his chair. Hermione gave a tired sigh "Honestly I haven't got a chance to feel like it's home yet big brother but, I also wanted to thank you…" she whispered.

"For what cookie?" Zane asked all confuse. Hermione gave a sad smile "For being there when I needed you, Nik, Ryo and Max including Ariel and Aqua… and I love the flowers they're beautiful they remind me of mum," she whispered. Zane gave a smile "Of course you're always my baby girl besides our sisters, we just want you to be safe and I know you didn't want to agree to be away from Harry but, it was necessary considering you know Sam better than anyone; we figured it would be easier if you told him the truth on what's happening outside of Forks… it was Ariel's idea…" he explained.

Hermione held her breath "I know… tell her thank you for me will you…" she paused for a moment looking around the house once more "Well I should get going… I just wanted to give you heads up that's all … I'll call you when I get settled here," she whispered. Zane nodded at this not wanting to be away for too long "Of course and 'Fire be careful—I know the Cullens… they have magical powers… especially that Edward bloke…and be sure your shields are up when he tries to read your mind he's very—sneaky like that if you catch my drift," he explained.

Hermione nodded "I will and I love you big brother send everyone my love will you," she whispered. Zane smiled "You know I will and I love you too kiddo see you soon okay cookie," he whispered. Hermione nodded in agreement "Okay I'll call you later," she whispered. Zane smiled "And I'll be here when you do and don't forget to keep your wand and the two-sided mirror with you all times and stay safe kiddo," he answered.

"Of course you guys stay safe too… bye…" Hermione whispered. After they exchange _'bye'_ to one another she closed her eyes feeling her heart beating faster, this was going to be harder than she thought. It took a while for her to finally work up the nerve to call her uncle Billy. Ring, ring. ring. "Hello?"

"Hello, uncle Billy?"

"…. Who is this…" there was a hint of recognition and hope in his voice.

"It's Hermione…Hermione Granger."

"Little Mia… is that really you?" _(For Hermione she has a lot of nicknames from her family and friends mostly Mia, Mya, Hell cat (from Sam), princess (from Seth), cookie (her siblings), bumblebee, beach, buttercup, baby girl, beach, Sapphire, 'Fire etc.)_

Hermione giggled "Yes uncle Billy it's me," she knew he was smiling, whenever she called him uncle like she did when she was a little girl "I called because I just moved back into Forks into this baby blue house two miles from town and it's in La Push which it's perfect for me since I hardly socialize with the town folks anyway so I'm going to be staying here for a while and I maybe wanted to meet with you along with everyone else,"

"That's great," Billy beamed at this "Is the rest of the family going to be joining as well too?"

Hermione closed her eyes not wanting to give it away "Actually uncle Billy my parents won't be joining me this time since they're a bit busy in Australia with the dentistry now but, you'll be seeing Zane and my siblings soon, they all send their love" she explained.

Billy face fell but, beamed on the other line "Really I was hoping to catch up with your folks be sure to tell them I said _'hi'_ when you get a chance will you and of course we can meet up. Everyone will be so delighted to see you! You can come by tonight since we're having a bonfire where you can meet up with your old friends and a few new ones. The twins just came back a few days ago so you'll get to see them along with Seth, Leah, Sam and Jake where I know they're going to be so surprised to see you!"

"I'll be sure to do that uncle Billy and that's so good to know. So, when do you think I should stop by?" Hermione answered playing with her hair nervously. Her uncle Billy, her godfather was practically beaming with excitement "Seven. That should give us both enough time to get ready. I need to get the preparations for the huge cook out and get everyone there." He answered.

"It sounds like it's going to a huge party. Will uncle Charlie and Bella going to be there, I heard she moved back a while ago from what Ariel told me when she was about to visit but, got cancelled because of a family emergency," Hermione answered. Billy suddenly went silent and Hermione knew that the smile had dropped from his face as he held his breath telling her what's been happening from the past 2 years "Mia… a lot has happened since Bella moved back. She got herself a boyfriend who not only hurt her but, broke her heart… Jacob being the good friend that he is healed her that they started to hang out with one another and along the way he fell for her however one her boyfriend came back … Bella told Jacob that she didn't love him except as a friend… She practically led him on by toying with his feelings and broke his heart in the end. Your uncle Charlie and I haven't talked since that day because I didn't appreciate what she did to my boy and your uncle Charlie agreed however he didn't seem to like how I was treating Bella even though she was toyed with my son's feelings. I won't have that around my family so things have been extremely intense between your uncle Charlie and I however we made up although for Jake… he's very hurt right now …and I'm really worried about him Mia…" he sadly replied.

"Thank you for telling me, I'll be sure not to bring her name up. I had a feeling something was wrong since neither Zane nor my siblings would flinch whenever I mentioned her name… now it makes a lot of sense…" Hermione pauses for a moment making a mental note to confront Bella about this soon "I can't believe she would do that to Jake no less... Don't worry uncle Billy I'll talk to him and try to help him heal. He's always been a little brother to me and my siblings and I'm pretty sure neither of us will let him sit by wallow in self-pity," she explained. Billy smiled knowing his goddaughter "Thank you as well Little Mia. I know if anyone can help him it's you. Now no one will be expecting you when you pull up so don't be surprised by the shocked faces," he answered.

"I won't and I can't wait to see you uncle Billy," Hermione answered beaming at this. Billy however couldn't wait for this surprise "Me either kiddo. Bye, see you soon."

"Hey now I'm an adult thank you very much,"

"My mistake and see you soon Miss Mia,"

"Your impossible uncle Billy and goodbye?" her only response was a light chuckle. Billy smiled knowing his favorite god daughter would cheer up his son. That's when he saw his daughter Rachel coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey daddy," Rachel smiled "What are you grinning about?" she curiously asked.

Billy smiled "You'll find out tonight," rolling down his wheelchair to his room "Now if you excuse me I have to get ready for the huge bonfire cook out. Do you mind helping me with this sweetie," he asked?

"Sure daddy," Rachel replied.

She looked at the clock and saw it was almost four. She could work with three hours. Today was only of those days when the sun peeked through the clouds that seemed to never leave. So today was a nice warm temperature and the rest of the week would be warm too. Hermione made her way to her bathroom, stripped, and entered her shower. She sighed in content this time as the comfortable hot water hit her skin. After 30 minutes, she came out in a white fluffy towel, letting the steam clear out. She crossed her room and went into her closet. After looking for ten minutes, she decided om a blue t-shirt that says _'I Heart NY'_ with a light gray sweater with a werewolf shape head on the front with a matching mid-thigh shorts and black straps sandals with a medium size blue flower near her toes. She dressed and checked herself over, before walking back into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and applied a little concealer under her eyes, to hide the bags that were showing from lack of sleep. Hopefully being here would change that. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail, with a thick matching blue scrunchy, put on a few silver bangles on her right wrist and a silver watch, that had tulips carved into the metal surrounding the clock, which she got from Dean and Seamus as a birthday present a few weeks back.

She realized she still had about an hour and decided to make a cake to bring to the cookout, thinking she did not want to be rude and show up empty-handed. Ever for fourth year summer, Hermione had been practicing her cooking skills, after she tried to make lasagna and failed completely. It took a while before she got the hang of cooking, but she could do it. Her regular food always tasted good, but not spectacular, however her desserts were to die for. Hermione loved to bake sweets. She loved all the wonderful ingredients coming together in such a beautiful way, the smell of the pastries as they cooked, and the warm feeling she got when watching people's faces light up after their first bite, which was normally quickly followed by a second. Right now, she was preparing two different cakes. One was chocolate, the other vanilla. She used magic to stir one mixing bowl, while she the other, then would switch half way through until the matter was smooth, but not light. She poured them both into cooking pans, chocolate one circular, vanilla one rectangular.

While those were baking, she pulled out frosting, sprinkles, whip crème and fruits. She used magic to speed up the cooking process and noticed the time she decided to add cherry and apple scones, cupcakes and sugar cookies with a wolf head decorated with different designs on top; she had a feeling her old friends were shapeshifters but, wasn't sure so she just decorated it anyway. the chocolate cake was frosted then outline with blue frosting. Next, she added strawberries, kiwi's and slice apples on top and draw a werewolf howling at the moon and made a spiral shape as a moon out of whip crème. For the vanilla cake, she frosted it and outline with the blue icing, threw on red, green and white sprinkles and outline the sides with banana slices and apricots slices. With both cakes completed she cast a spell to the kitchen would clean itself, placed the lids on cakes, while for the scones, cookies and cupcakes were inside a pink box all set up to eat and grabbed her zebra print shoulder bag with the desserts and had a 10 minute to drive to cover so after she place a stay stuck charm on the desserts to protect them she speeds down the road. Ah she loved magic sometimes.

Once she pulled up all chatter stop and people looked at her in confusion, though they could not see her. After a quick scan, she instantly recognized her childhood friends, Uncle Billy, and Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth's mom. She took a deep breath, grabbed the cakes, and gracefully got out of the car. When Billy saw, Hermione step out of the car he felt happy, amazed, and proud. Happy because he missed her dearly. Amazed because she changed so much from the cute girl with bushy hair and slightly bigger front teeth. And proud because from what he could tell looking at her and from his earlier conversation with her, she grew into a fine, intelligent, strong-willed, and compassionate young woman. He looked around and saw that only himself, Sue, and Sam recognized her.

When Sam saw, the person appears from the car he instantly recognized her. She was his first friend, childhood best friend and surrogate sister that he loved. No matter how much she had changed her eyes would always give her away. Though he wasn't happy to see them guarded and wary though, he was glad to see that they still held the same warmth and kindness that they had when they were little. Now he realized why Billy wanted to throw a huge cook out and he can say he's extremely glad for that. He looked around and saw only Sue along with himself, Rachel and Rebecca who recognized her but, then when he saw Seth he nearly did a double take and nearly fell off his chair. He knew that look after all he had the same look when he saw Emily… and just hope that Seth would be able to win her over…then he made a horror realization if Leah told Hermione the truth between them he can imagine she won't be happy and if that happen, he paled even more; Sam was practically freaking out inside.

 _'Awe shit…'_ he thought to himself knowing he won't hear the end of it _'Hell cat is going to kill me no she'll murder me when she learns the truth between Lee-Lee and I'_

When Seth saw, the figure emerges from the car he was confused and shocked. Confused because some stranger pull up in the middle of their spontaneous picnic and shock because of how beautiful she looked. However, when their eyes connected, his whole world melted away, it was only her and himself. She stood there looking radiant in all her glory and he almost felt unworthy. He knew at that moment; he would protect her until his last breath and he would always make sure she was happy and that the warm burning fire in her eyes never went out. After a minute the world appeared again and he realized what just happened

 _'Oh Fuck'_ he thought to himself.

"Hermione…" whispered Sam grinning "Hermione Granger" he says loudly this time grinning with a huge smile on his face.

The girl smiled "Long time no see Sammy boy,"

Many adults and a few others along with himself nearly fell while others bugged out in shock as their eyes widen in recognition.

 _'Awe man… double fuck…'_ Seth thought to himself putting his hands over his head.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **So, I decided to change a few things in this chapter since it's been a while since I updated any of my stories hopefully you guys will enjoy the chapters. Let me know what you guys think because now I know exactly what to write in this story so hopefully I'll have some reviews from you guys ciao for now dolls xoxoxo Kat.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Surprise (Sam's Best Friend) …**

Hermione was happy that her best friend Sam recognized her, even after all these years. She closed the car door and locked it by placing the desserts on top of the roof and met him halfway being twirled by Sam as she laughed freely.

"Are you surprised," Hermione replied

"I'm incredibly speechless," Sam laughed out loud "What are you doing here,"

"I decided to come home Sammy boy," Hermione shrugs.

Sam scowled "Let me guess Zane told you to call me that," he says knowing his best friend would laugh at this.

"Maybe," Hermione smirked soften her eyes "I miss you Sammy," she whispered hugging him as he gladly returned.

"Miss you too it's been a long-time Hell cat," Sam grinned.

Hermione quickly pulled back smacking his chest "Don't call me that," shaking her head "You are so lucky Max isn't here and we're not kids anymore Sammy," she scolded her best friend.

Sam just laughed at her "Where is Max anyway I figured he would be with you?" he asked looking around for his other best friend but, saw no one.

Hermione held her breath knowing he was going to ask that "Max didn't come with me this time he won't be here until a couple weeks… It's just me alone," she answered.

Sam noticed her tone about to ask her what's wrong but, figured they'll talk when they're by themselves "I can see that but, where are they though? You guys are never separated considering you're tied in the hip Hell cat," he asks.

Before she can answer she was interrupted by her aunt Sue "Hermione!" called from an excited Sue Clearwater as she came over twirling her with a hug while she laughed freely "It's so good to see you after all these years, look at you all grown up and beautiful no less. I bet you got all guys lining up for you. Tell me is there any boyfriends waiting for you back in England that I should about it?" she teased.

"Sorry auntie Sue surprisley I'm still single," Hermione laughed at this "Although… I did have a few boyfriends back in England…" she quickly added.

"Really were they cute?" Her aunt/godmother Sue raised her eyebrow at her grinning "And were you treating you right because if they weren't I have no doubt Zane and the others would give them a beating especially your family," she asked.

Hermione shrugged at this "Of course auntie Sue they were a perfect gentleman but, for some weren't always like that though so they had to go through Zane and my brothers so they're not really in my life anymore," she explained. After the adults that knew Hermione came over hugging, kissing, and welcoming her back with open arms. She was glad to see everyone and be home without having to be wary of people. Once the adults were finished, she went back to her car to grab the cakes and the extra sweets that she made and walked over to the picnic table near the girls where the twins screamed happily running to her.

"CHUCHI!" Rae and Rebecca screamed twirling her around as Hermione laughed freely.

"Nice to see you too guys," Hermione chuckled knowing the twins.

"OMG you look amazing and I just love your outfit Mia," Rebecca complimented with a smile "It's been forever since we last talked," as she hugged her.

"Thanks I love your outfit too we should totally have a girl's day one of these days," Hermione gushes leaving the twins to agree "And I know I'm sorry about that I heard you guys stayed in touch with my sisters Aqua and Ariel when they went to Hawaii for a business trip a few years back Becca," she explained.

"Yeah I still do and yet we didn't get anything from you," Rebecca pouted "From what Lil Red told me she said you're always busy with school and everything which was understandable,"

"I know forgive me," Hermione gave her puppy dog look.

"No need to apologize girlie," Rachel laughs freely then then lowered her voice in whisper tones "Ariel and Aqua told us what happen…" leaving her to freeze "We're so glad you're okay Mia. We been so worried sick about you?" then talked in normal voice not noticing Sam and the pack mostly Sam, Leah, Jake and Seth confuse look "And if that's what I think that is then all is forgiven chuchi," she explained with a smile.

"Thanks Rae... that means a lot… so you guys know about ... everything..." Hermione began to say leaving the twins to nod at this as she held her breath while Rachel continued to talk "And don't worry your secret is safe with us," she explained giving her a hand squeeze of assurance.

Hermione softens her eyes "Thank you that really means a lot we have so much to catch up on,"

"Yeah we do and when you're ready to talk we're going to be here for you Mia," Rebecca replied hugging her. Knowing her older sisters who are twins just like them told them what happen she couldn't imagine how Sam is going to take the news.

"When Lil Red told me that you would cook for a huge number of people she wasn't kidding was she?" Rachel playfully comments "How many desserts did you make Mia?" she asks noticing how many desserts she baked.

Hermione laughed removing the lids "Sorry I may have gone a bit overboard, just the classic chocolate and vanilla cake, scones with apple and cheery fillings, red velvet and s'mores cupcakes, sugar cookies shape as a werewolf, chocolate chip and raspberry white chocolate cookies at your service so take your pick," she answered causing the twins to squeal happily to cut the cake, she came over towards Leah.

"Hey Leahbee how you been?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Good," said the girl answered without looking up at Hermione in the eyes causing them to narrow. Leah only ever did that when she was lying that left her puzzled.

"You sure?" Hermione asked as she came closer to stand right in front of Leah who slightly tensed and didn't respond. Slowly she lifted Leah's face and looked dead in the girl's eyes. At first glance, she saw happiness and excitement at seeing her but, when she looked closer, she could see some sadness clearly. "We'll talk later okay Leah bee right now I want a hug from my little sister," she says as she said this Leah who nodded at this seriously but, smiled hugging her older sister.

"I really missed you Mia," Leah whispered.

"I miss you too Leah bee," Hermione whispered sincerely meant every word. She did miss all her friends back home in Forks.

"Hermione," called Rebecca as she came over with a piece of vanilla cake with another unfamiliar girl "I was so busy trying to get cake among the desserts you made that I forgot to introduce you to someone. This is Emily Young, Leah's and Seth's cousin," she answered this is when Leah tensed slightly which was unnoticed by everyone but, Hermione.

Emily stuck her hand out "It's nice to meet you and I have to say your cake is delicious among with the scones, cupcakes, cookies and the sugar cookies. What made you decide to shape the sugar cookies as a werewolf?" she asks curious.

Hermione smiled and took the girls hand "It's nice to meet you too and thank you for the compliment," as she paused for a moment noticing Sam and the guys were slightly tensed at this "Well… I always been a big fan of werewolves since I was a kid among other animals," she explained leaving everyone to relax. Hmm curious she wondered if she was right about them being a shapeshifter (werewolf) and usually she is; she's not called as the smartest witch of Hogwarts for nothing you know.

"Mine too," Emily replied.

"Hey Leah, Mia, I snagged you guys a piece of chocolate cake, cherry scones, cupcakes, sugar cookies and some chocolate chips cookies before the boys got to them and devoured the cakes," called Rachel as she came over.

"Thanks Rae," the girls said at the same time. They blinked looked at each other then laughed as they grabbed the cakes.

"Ha oh wow I totally forgot when it comes with chocolate you guys are more sync then us twins were," laughed Rebecca along with the girls "So how's Zane and the boys along with Aqua and Aries along with your parents," she replied.

"They're all good and send their love while my twin sisters Aqua and Ariel got themselves a boyfriend," Hermione smirked.

"No way really who?" Rachel asks who wasn't aware of this.

"Fred and George Weasley who are practically brothers to me, they're both ... pranksters but, can be very serious at times ... since they own a joke shop you should see the joke shop it's brilliant " Hermione smiled at this "Oh and their boyfriends are born on Aprils fool's day," she says leaving Rachel and Rebecca to laugh at this.

"Seriously wow who knew I can't wait to meet them leave it to Lil Red and Aqua to find themselves twin boys as their boyfriends no less," Rebecca replied.

"Yeah well it was like love at first sight for them I think ...see Fred is with Aqua while George is with Aries which I'm happy for them they practically made for each other really," Hermione smiled at her older sister's relationship with the Wesley's twins "They even dyed their hair; Aqua is baby blue while Aries is velvet red which would explain how they're practically pranksters you know," she explained.

"Makes sense since they are twins," Rebecca replied "And I saw the pictures Aries took it looks good on them," she laughs knowing her best friend Aries loves red.

"Exactly, "she laughed.

Leah took a bit of her cake and looked away, a bit embarrassed while Hermione watched the boys went over towards the cake, talking and pretty much devouring the cake as Rachel said which she noticed.

"Oh don't you even worry about it Mia you'll get use to the boys eating like pig's kind of," says Rachel shaking her head at this.

"Don't worry I have a male friend who probably ate worst then they did ... trust me " Hermione waved off casually but, then continued in a louder voice acting like she didn't know they were defiantly listening "Besides at least Sammy came over to give me a hug while a couple of others haven't said two words to me," she turns away from the boys with a sigh dramatically putting her head against her forehead as she laid down on Leah's lap as she and the twins snicker at this while Emily looked amuse "I guess they just don't miss me as much as I did them except you guys who apparently loves me then they do, oh the horror and to think I made all those delicious treats for them," she cried out pretending to cry as Leah went along to comfort her knowing she's pretending to get the guys guilty for not welcoming her big sister.

"It's okay Mia you still got us," Leah looked amuse going along with it patting her on the back in comfort.

"Why did I do to deserve such horrible treatment Leah bee all I ever wanted was their love" Hermione hide her face making everyone think she was crying.

After she finished saying that, she heard quick footsteps and felt large arms wrapping around her after she got up of course.

"I'm sorry Mia please don't cry"

"Well I suppose I can forgive you Jake," Hermione says turning to her little brother smiling at him while he dropped his jaw in shock; the others snicker knowing how gullible he was as he shook his head as he couldn't believe he fell for that again "Now then where's my hug and how's my little brother doing?" she asks.

"I'm good just miss you, I don't know if I should be mad or impress that you pretended to cry or that I fell for that again," Jake explained hugging his best friend who's like a sister to him and for a moment he noticed how short she was and made a chuckle "heh"

"What?" she says noticing the way he stared at her "It's not my fault you didn't welcome me back," she comments.

"Mia you're a bit short," Jake stating the obvious with a shrug "Yeah your right I'm just a bit surprised since I wasn't expecting you to be back that's all," he explained.

"It happens all the time," Hermione comments then realized what he said that her left eye twitches annoyed "Well we can't all be giants you giant prat," she scowls.

That's when Sam went to join them putting his arms around his two-favorite people "Heh Jake was right Hell cat you are short," he grins noticing her height was short.

She looked away with a huff pretending to be mad "Your both mean to me where's my Sethy boo I'm done with you,"

They both laughed in response with the others telling her he's by the table by the sugar cookies pointing at Seth who didn't noticed this since he was trying to stay focused on the chocolate cake he was eating so intensely hoping that he wouldn't give away his new-found feelings.

"Seth you win for the most intense cake eater so can I have a hug now," Hermione announced however Seth head snapped up but, his eyes darted in every direction but, her. But they shot towards her when she stepped closer towards him giggling "Even after all these years some things never change," she lifted her finger and brushed it over his now flaming cheeks in the corner of his mouth. When she pulled it back he saw blue icing. His face heated up even more that he nearly fainted when she licked the icing and sucked on her fingers "Mmm don't you just love frosting," she asked with a grin.

Seth took a moment trying to remember to breathe, before he answered her "Y-yeah, g-g-g-great frosting,"

She grinned widened as she held her open arms "Well come here silly I want my hug," she announced which he made no move leaving her to pout "Unless I'm not important enough to have one,"

Sam grinned "Yeah Seth isn't she important enough for one?" raising his eyebrow at him. Seth's eyes immediately found his and he knew that Sam saw what happen.

"Yeah little brother isn't she important to you," Leah asked raising her eyebrow at her brother "After all she did come back after all these years leaving you staring at the moon by the window more than I can count still waiting and waiting and oh yeah waiting and waiting—that you had to beg mom and dad if we can have a hamster surprise, surprise you named our hamster after her despite how she died over a week we were on vacation that one time that you cried for nearly a month and—" leaving Jake to cover her mouth muffled leaving her to glare at Jake.

"We get it Leah he was waiting for Mia to come back" Jake comments leaving the others to laugh.

Mentally shaking his head as he gave her a crooked grin "Of course you are Mia," he replied then he wrapped his arms around and pulled her closer, he felt so warm, so contented and so right having her there. He quietly breathed in her scent of sugar and parchment. He wasn't surprised by her scent with her love of all things of sweets and books. But, all too soon for his liking she pulled away.

"Hey Hell cat I'd like you to meet the rest of our friends. This is Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron, Embrey Call, Quil Ateara V, Brad Fuller and Collin Littlesea," Sam explains.

She nodded towards each other "Nice to meet you all and my name is Hermione not Hell cat," she scowled as she was stressed her name from Sam who scoffed at this.

"My name for you is more accurate Hell cat,"

"Oh really I can think of a few things embarrassing you with all your little friends Sammy boy," Hermione grinned leaving him to pale.

"I like to see you try since I got a few myself," Sam answered with an eyebrow challenge then scowls "I told you not to call me that," he argued.

"Stubborn git," Hermione mumbled but, the pack heard and chuckled "Unless you count the bath time picture then I suggest you don't call me Hell cat or the time you wore Ariel's ballerina tutu that's pink playing tea party with her then now do you now" she smiled evilly leaving him to pale as a ghost.

"You wouldn't dare," Sam glowered at his best friend "That's not fair you know I can't say no to Red," he argued back.

"Then don't test me Sammy boy," Hermione smirked "Since I got them right here in my bag to prove it especially this particular picture of you, Jake and Sethy boy inside a bubble bath filled with pink bubbles no less," she grinned evilly which was a bit scary even for Sam that he paled and slumped in defeat whimper against Emily's shoulder who couldn't help but, giggle at the scene while at the same time Sam's happy to see his best friend again while for Jake and Seth instantly got pale when they heard that "You're evil you know that," he muffled.

"I learned from the best Sammy boy," Hermione grinned.

"What happen to that sweet little girl who would read a book under the tree not paying attention to her surroundings huh?" Sam whined.

Hermione face fell _'she grew up to fast for her liking'_ she thought to herself then shook her head "People change Sammy that includes you," she drifted off with a distant tone. Sam, Jake, Leah and Seth noticed her tone about to ask what she meant by that but, Embry decided to speak up between the group.

"So," Embry sitting down around the bonfire "You knew these guys back in the day huh?" he questioned.

"Yep, I was born here along with my siblings who would've came along but, they couldn't due ... to be being busy at work along with my parents then my family moved after a couple of years ago ... I think I was about six years old when we decided to move to England. But, after my parents saw how heartbroken I was they promised that we'd be able to come back for the summer and that's how I met them,"

"How come you haven't been here from the past few summers?" Jared asked.

"I've been wondering that myself," Sam replied as he held onto his fiancée Emily raising his eyebrow at his best friend.

Without thinking Hermione sat on Seth's lap which startled him in shock but, quickly hid it hoping he didn't show it until he saw his sister's hidden smile while he held Hermione into his arms and laid his head against her shoulder ignoring the looks listening to her story.

"Well... it was a bit difficult to come here Zane my big brother he was a big shot back in New York so he couldn't come being busy and all... along with Klaus, Roman, Aqua, Aries and Max. They always been busy while I got accepted to a private boarding school the same one that Zane and my siblings went too and graduated before me and my parents," there was a slight hitch in her breath as she got comfortable in Seth's arms while he titled his head curious on this but, no one said anything "Own their own dentistry and have been busy from the past few years. I wasn't even expecting to move here until a few weeks ago?"

"I heard that your parents gained another baby twins no less," Rachel added herself in the conversation.

"Really," Jake says who seemed shocked by this news.

"They did ... a boy and a girl. I got loads of pictures of them wanna see" she beamed showing the group to nod anticipation leaving the girls to say _'awe' 'they're so cute'_ "This is Elias in the blue shirt with a train on the front and Evie in her purple tutu then there's my godson Teddy wearing a red jersey they're my babies I miss them so much," she sadly says that she couldn't be with the twins or her godson Teddy.

"Where are they?" Jake noticed her expression asks "What about Zane, Nik, Roman and Max are they married with kids or what?"

"They're in Japan with Aqua and Aries ... we have a house down there from my grandmother who gave it to us for safe keeping it's pretty cool. I been there a few times," Hermione paused for a moment as she got her _'Tinkerbell'_ photo album back as she puts it back inside her bag "Zane's married to Selena with three kids Daniel (Danny), Logan, and Jacob 'Jay, then there's Nik he's married to DJ they have three kids as well Adrian (Andy), Alex, then there's baby Selene then there's Roman he's married to Tory they have four kids Demi, Jordan, Beck and Andres who are twins then there's Max who's married to Kacey they have five kids Tai, Matt, Izzy, Mimi and Cierra as I said before Ariel and Aqua are both engaged to Fred and George Weasley who are like brothers to me so we're a huge family as you can tell," she explained causing everyone to gape at the girl.

"Whoa that's a lot of kids," Paul murmured which Rachel whacked her boyfriend on the head "Owe what was that for?"

"Don't be rude," Rachel hissed at her boyfriend who gave an apology look to Mia who waved it off.

"Oh believe me Rae I'm not offended by this one of my best friends has six siblings five brothers and one younger sister it's a big fan of red heads really," Hermione giggled.

"Oh really? How many siblings altogether?"

"7 siblings they're Fred and George's siblings by the way,"

Paul whistled "Wow," he says.

"Is Zane and the others going to move here too?" Rebecca asks.

"They are but, it might take a while. I'll let you know when after all ... both Aries and Aqua both want to have a wedding down here so you might hear wedding bells pretty soon," Hermione smirked leaving the twins to squeal happily knowing they couldn't wait for the wedding.

"I can't wait," Rebecca grinned "Especially since they're both twins no less," she says.

"Exactly," Hermione smiled leaning against Seth that neither of them notice their hands slowly held hands causing him to blush while other snicker at the scene "Both my sisters want a beach wedding so we'll just see how it works out," she replied leaving them to nod at this.

"What about you Mia? Anyone who caught your eye when you were in England?" Leah teased her older sister but, blood while Seth glared at his sister but, he was a bit curious so he kept quiet.

Hermione chuckled "I had a few suitors that stole my heart but, you know I only have one fellow who always have my heart Leahbee?" she giggled.

"Oh yeah who?" Leah asked.

Hermione shrugged casually "Oh no one in particular but, I did have a fiancée before," she gave a yawn causing Leah, Rachel and Rebecca to scream "FIANCEE?!"

Hermione blinked her eyes owlishly "Well yes… he was my fiancée guys…" she sadly whispered "Unfortunately …he didn't make it last year…"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"He got killed by a murder and when I get my hands on him he's going to wish he never mess with me— "Hermione's growled which Sam, Leah, Jake and Seth noticed her eyes harden for a short moment with a somewhat tense in the air then cleared her throat giving a smile causing the pack to anime fell, while Seth he made a mental note not to bring the subject up as he's slightly afraid just then just like the rest of the pack.

Quil look around the bonfire noticing Sam, Jake, Leah, and Seth were confuse by this and made a mental note not to piss the girl off and decided to change the subject coughing awkwardly "So … uh you mentioned you went to Japan huh? I always wanted to go there…" he drifted off staring at Claire his imprint who was being held by Sue "Where else did you go?" he asked.

"I went to New York a few times, Florida, Italy, France, Japan, and Australia, I pretty much went everywhere thanks to my siblings, both Aries and Aqua are both flight attendants so they give me discounts to any place I want," Hermione explained leaving Rachel and Rebecca nodded this knowing this since they're the only ones who knows Hermione's secret as a witch along with their best friends Aqua and Aries since they never keep secrets from each other and knew it was matter of time before the pack finds out.

"Nice so can you tell us some embarrassing stories about these guys," asked Collin with a grin while Brady nodded enthusiastically.

Hermione giggled "Sure I've got loads,"

Instantly the three male childhood friends paled especially Seth since he's the youngest after Jake "I think we should save those lovely stories for another time," interjected Sam.

"Yeah dad's about to start telling stories by the bon fire soon," Jake quickly added.

"And we wouldn't want to miss those," Seth finished as he, Sam and Jacob pushed the group near the bon fire after he let her up but, that was before he got her to sit on his lap again. So, for the next few hours the large group talked and shared a few stories over the years. The pack laughed at some of Hermione's embarrassing stories about their friends much to the boy's displeasure.

"Alright guys, I need to get going,"

"Aweee do you really got to leave?" asked Quil. He and the others were enjoying her company.

"Unfortunately yes I do, I still have a few things to do back at the house,"

"Will we see you again soon?" asked Brady perked up.

Hermione smiled "Of course I mean I did plan on stopping by often if you guys don't mind of course,"

"Are you kidding if you keep telling interesting stories about these three clowns," Sam, Jake, and Seth glared at Paul as he spoke up at this which he ignored it "Then you're always welcome in my book,"

"I'm glad to hear that. Also, it was nice meeting you all," Hermione stood up and began hugging the girls after exchanging a few words with Rebecca and Rachel then exchange numbers so they can catch up and once she got to Leah, she paused before she whispered to her ear "Whatever the problem is you can tell me. Both you and Jake may be happy right now but, I'm not blind. If you ever need to talk I'm willing to listen," she pulled back and smiled at the tensed tense girl.

"I'll be sure to do that thanks Mia," Leah whispered after exchanging numbers as well as she sat down by the bonfire rethinking what she said "Also I'm sorry about your fiancée… if I knew it was sensitive I would've never— "she was cut off by Hermione smile.

"Don't worry about it Leah bee if there's anything that I learned from Cedric… he would've want me to be happy and move on with my life… I tend to keep that promise…" Hermione whispered causing Leah to nod at this; Hermione smiled giving hugs to the guys. The last three were her male childhood friends.

"Make sure you keep these guys in line Sammy. You may be a goof but, you're a good leader always have been," Hermione comments.

Sam grinned hugging his best friend "You got it Hell cat and don't be too selfish about making more desserts we'll be happy about it and we need to talk about that fiancée of yours … among other things," he answered

Hermione made a _'hum'_ sound "I had a feeling you would bring it up and I'll be sure to do that," she answered while there was shouts of agreements causing her to laugh. She separated from him after they exchange numbers and hugged Jake next.

"I said the same thing to Leahbee, if you ever need to talk, I'm willing to listen, and— "Hermione paused for a moment "I heard the basics about you and ... you-know-who," Jake froze "And I also know that there's more to it in the story. I want you to come visit me so I'm going to add my number on your phone so that way we can hang out... and don't worry I'll make sure she stays away from you. Even if you don't want to talk and just want some company and sweets just text me. I'll bake whatever you want Jake okay," she whispered pulled back at him which he returned weakly but, genuine.

"Thanks Mia," Jake began to say giving her a hug "Have I mentioned that I'm really glad that your back. I really missed you," he whispered.

Hermione smiled "A few times yes and I miss you too Jake," she explained.

Finally, she walked over Seth; though the rest of the group went in their separate ways although it felt that some (Billy & the others were trying to listen in) without looking suspicious.

"You've grown up a lot Sethyboo. But you're still the same in all the good ways I hope you'd be," Hermione smiled softly at him causing a faint pink blush to appear on his cheeks but, it was too dark for her to catch it. She then steps towards him and embraced him with a hug which Seth happily returned "Don't be a stranger and come visit me some time, I live in the baby blue house with a black gate not far from town," she whispered.

"I'll come," Seth whispered nearly getting lost in her scent.

"And try to stay out of trouble?" Hermione sternly replied with her raise eyebrow.

Seth chuckled; she's always been the motherly type "If I were to recall we weren't the only ones attracting or getting into trouble princess— "hiding his smile "Speaking of suitors— "he stopped mid-sentence remembering that the subject was sensitive "You know what never mind I'm going to get you back there just you watch," he explained giving her a challenge look.

Hermione huffed "Whatever and I'd like to see you try Seth," she pulled back slightly but, they kept their arms around each other. She smiled at him "Don't tell anyone but, I missed you a lot and I'm sorry for not keeping in touch thru our letters Seth and you better come visit— "she paused for a moment "His name was Cedric… and despite how he's gone he would want me to be happy and want me to move on with my life— "Seth nodded at this hoping he'll be in that future of his imprint "Well don't forget to see me often. Also, you better let me know if the boys are ever in trouble Meri-God knows they'll never tell me, oh and here's my number so text me when you want to hang out okay" she answered laughs at this.

Seth grinned nodding at this "I will and you got a lot of explaining to do princess," he says.

"Good and I know" Hermione smiled and pecked him on cheek then walks over towards the others "I'll see you all later," she waves as she left with blowing kisses which left Seth smiled goofy which left her to giggle. Everyone watched her go, until she was pulling out of the Reservation then they walked over towards Seth who had a huge grin on his face.

"You two look happy," Paul stated noticing Seth huge grin on his face "Too happy actually?"

"Of course he's happy" Sam started noticing all the glances he got, he knew they wanted him to continue "He obviously imprinted on Mia no less," he explained several eyes went wide.

"Y-y-you imprinted on Mia," Jake questioned in shock.

Seth nodded sheepishly "Yeah,"

Rachel and Rebecca grinned "I knew it," they exclaimed causing a lot of people to jump.

"Know what?" Jake asked turning to his sisters.

"That Seth was going to imprint on Mia the minute they reunite again I mean it's so obvious, he always been a huge fan of Mia growing up" Rebecca grinned

"Me too, and with the results we are going to be stinking rich," Rachel rubs her hands grinning "Zane and her brothers owes us money and mama Rae needs some new boots," she exclaimed happily.

"Why would you need new boots especially at this weather and what money are you talking about?" Jake asked titled his head all confuse.

"We made a bet that Seth was going to imprint on Mia and we're going to celebrate by going to the grand opening 18+ club in Seattle," Rachel grinned as she high five her sister who giggled.

"Who? Wait what guys? Paul replied in his jealous tone

"Zane, Klaus, Roman and Max you know Mia's brothers duh," Rebecca says using her _'duh'_ voice "And not only that we're going to bring Mia with us," she cheeky says.

"Wait you guys made a bet," Leah cried out in protest causing everyone to jump " I could've won the money too since you're not the only one who knew Mia and we could've split the money to buy new boots," she huffs with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry Leah bee," Rebecca half smiled "We all made bets awhile back" she says.

"No fair when was this?" Leah pouted then accused them.

The Black twins sisters tilted their heads trying to think _(have you ever noticed a lot of the pack tilt their heads they must've got that from Seth)_ where Rebecca spoke up "2 years ago ...it was around when Aries and Aqua came to visit us well mostly with me though in Hawaii I mean they had some business to take care of that we exchange numbers and stayed in touch after that... we were about to tell you but, you were so ... busy on that particular summer if you know what I mean," she explained nodding her head leaving Leah confuse then took a couple of seconds to realize what she meant by that.

"You mean when— "Leah began to say leaving the twins to nod sadly which left her bug out in shock and made a silent _'O'_ noticing everyone to raise their eyebrows at her clearing her throat "I see," looking away in her tense form.

"Yeah sorry Leah bee," Rachel whispered "We'll go clubbing with Mia to celebrate our treat kay," she says leaving Leah to nod at this.

"It's not your fault...and I'm down if Mia is" Leah starts to say as she noticed that everyone was staring at them which left her to speak up though "Anyway ...back to the subject at hand what they said was true. You always favored her company, blush, and got huge smiles whenever she hugs and kisses you and only ever listen to her with the exception of mom a few times, even when she left to go home you ended up crying not wanting her to leave and sometimes when she comes to visit you wait by the window waiting for her arrival with a huge grin on your face and the end of the day Mia would promise to visit so I'm not a bit surprise by this either," she explained leaving the twins to snicker

"Really?... was I that obvious...?"

"You were dude," Sam answered as he clapped Seth on the back which was a bit painful even for him.

"Good luck trying to win her over man," Jared wished.

"Awe my little brother is growing up," Leah cooed pinching her brother's cheeks.

"Cut it out Lee," Seth scowled while she shakes her head knowing this was going to be interesting.

"Yeah she's nineteen while your sixteen plus you saw the way she looked, even after what happen to her fiancée… I wouldn't be surprise if men are going to be at her front door begging for her time of day," Embry replied.

All signs of sheepishness left Seth as his face darkened at the thought of unworthy men asking out his imprint.

"I have a feeling things are about to get interesting around here," Emily softly, but everyone heard. And she could not have been more right.

The next morning Hermione up out of bed, dressed in for a fitting blue purple Puma t-shirt with a number 34 in large black letters, black form from fitting shorts that ended a few inches above her knees and long white socks that ended just under her knees. She went downstairs heading to the kitchen making breakfast which she decided to make strawberry and banana French toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, toast and slice fruit and orange mango juice. She loved all weird fruit juices but, orange mango juice was her favorite.

In the middle of breakfast, her fireplace started flickering and she instantly knew someone was calling. She made a tired sigh and tapped a few bricks.

"Finally Mia do you have any idea how long you kept me waiting," came with an annoyed voice of Draco.

Hermione tilted her head confuse "Not really since I just barely got up Dray," she paused for a moment "But, the question is Dray do I care... and the answer is no," she smiled which left him to huff.

"Ha, ha very funny you know you can't help but, love me Mya," Draco grinned.

"Unfortunately but, I can't seem to be so why are you calling me during breakfast no less," Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh you know, I just wanted to hear that sweet sound of your voice at 8:30 in the morning, Miss Golden girl," Draco's voice was heavy with sarcasm but, she was used to that besides it was just a playful banter between them, not snide comments unlike some Slytherins "However I do have three reasons for calling," as he shifted uncomfortable "First things first was to make sure that you made it to your house without any problems," he explained which she knew that he meant death eaters and she nodded at this "Next as to tell you that Weasel has gone mental or mad you pick ever since he found out you left without his knowledge he won't stop complaining about it but, don't worry we haven't told him anything where you are so you're safe," he explained.

Hermione sighed in relief leaning against her couch with a pillow "I knew he wouldn't take the news very well; I mean, how could he? He always overreacts pretty much anything the wrong way, especially when it comes with the fact that he has no idea that I had siblings on my own. He never once cared about my family except Quidditch it's a bit annoying really so why would I bother to tell him about my family," she scoffs.

Draco raised his eyebrow "Neither did the rest of us Mya but, we didn't complain about it," he replied.

"I know that but, that doesn't mean he had to act all jealous since both Fred and George are with my twin sisters and planning on getting married soon which it's not like it's the end of the world and don't even get me started with Mrs. Weasley," Hermione scowls.

Draco noticed her tone but, kept it to himself "Yeah well you're lucky that you don't have to put up with his whining, pestering, mopping and temper I'll give you that,"

Hermione grinned "No I don't but, I feel bad that I have to leave you guys behind. Now you said there was three reasons that you called?"

"Mya you know better than I do that it was necessary to hide you since they're after you and Harry no less besides he'd do anything to protect you…" Draco drifted off "And don't even worry about leaving us all behind we'll handle Weasel," he then realize why he wanted to talk to Hermione "Oh right hmm… we were able to find out where the Hufflepuff cholous is,"

"That's great," Hermione perked up.

"Yeah... " Draco dryly says "My aunt Bellatrix has it,"

Hermione expression fell "Oh... that sucks, where is it exactly anyway?" she asks.

"In her vault," Draco comments.

Hermione held her breath "How are you going to get it without her knowledge there's crawling with traps Draco," she replied with worry

"Like I said we got that taken care of trust me," Draco comments.

"Are you sure I can't he—"Hermione began to say only to be cut off by Draco with a stern look.

"Granger don't you dare think for one second you're coming back here since your brother Zane along with the rest of the siblings were the ones that thought of this place to keep you safe to begin with— "Draco scolded her giving her a stern glower look causing Hermione to pout as he continued to talk "Besides I know it does but, if things were that easy around here then god would've have anyone to play with it," he sarcastically replied.

"Well it still sucks," Hermione sighed leaning against the pillow.

Draco snorted "Of course it does. Now, we also have information about Voldemort's army, he has recruited several werewolves as well by sending a couple of dozen off to foreign countries, most likely trying to bribe or blackmail them into working for him.

"Well that's just ... perfect," Hermione added the sarcasm rolling her eyes with a sigh "At least I know for sure that he hasn't come here, I did several detection spells last night after I visited some old friends of mine and there was nothing, most likely cause Forks is a very small town and place so I hardly doubt there's anything magical here,"

"Yeah he's most likely just go after the most influential areas to be precise with more magical people. Listen me or someone else will be checking up on you every few days to not only get and update on how you're doing but, giving an update as well so that way you can be on a lookout for death eaters. Also, just because you're not here doesn't mean you should slack off on training either,"

This time Hermione snorted "I wasn't planning on it Draco, I was on going for a run after breakfast after I talked to Zane yesterday he told me some news, and I haven't been gone a full 24 hours yet and yet you're already breathing down my neck."

Draco scoffed "I'm just making sure you need to keep up the physical condition Mya. Merlin help us that we need to worry about your arse on top of the magical world and what kind of news?"

"Wow thanks for the support Draco," Hemione sarcastically replied "He didn't say he just told me to keep a look out especially the woods and to watch out for the Cullens being vampires and all" she answered.

"You know what I mean Mya and the Cullens— "Draco paused for a moment "Wait aren't they vegetarian's vampires that Zane was talking about the one with the powers; Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen right?" he asked.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Ahhhhhhhh I'm on a roll today. I'm just about to type Ch. 3 but, first what did you think of Harry's parents being alive and hiding themselves as a secret to help their son and what does that mean? Dumbledore has access to Harry's vaults seems fishy, doesn't it? Do you like it love it? Let me know what you guys think xoxoxo Kat.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Reunited with Old 'n New Friends**

"You're apologizing to your cat?" Draco blankly says "Really Granger,"

"Yes I am now shut up," Hermione scolded at her best friend/brother turning to her cat "I'm still talking here. Listen Crookshanks I have some sushi in the fridge that I will be getting you as soon as Draco hangs up,"

"Wait a minute that beast is getting sushi while you have French toast combo no less while me and the others are stuck with sandwiches because Mrs. Weasley is trying to save what little funds we have?"

"Funds what do you mean _'save what little funds we have'_ Harry is the one that's donating some of his funds and giving them to Molly including myself and my siblings so that way she can keep supplying everyone with food,"

"Well you know how Harry, Roman, Nik, Neville, and Luna have been gone for a few nights to follow a lead to one of the horcruxes there are still many mouths to feed,"

"Wait a second shouldn't they be back by last night though?" Hermione asked worriedly about her friends.

"That's not what Dumbledore said. He even told my parents that he was paying for the expenses as well and said that Harry wasn't due back until tomorrow night. Why would you think that Harry along with you and your siblings were paying for everything and that they were all due back last night?" Draco asked worriedly as well since Harry is his boyfriend.

"Well for one I was there when they were talking about the horcruxes and gave them additional information on the areas after I researched it. Also, I had to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get not only some of my money, including Zane's and my siblings that our parents left us in there from over the years before I obliviate them into Australia to keep them safe... but, also got some from Harry's vault to continue my research. Hell, Zane and Max were there when that happen Draco. The goblins were there to verify if you don't believe me. I believe his name was Griphook who told me that someone has been going thru the vault making withdrawals every so often. I just assumed it was Remus and Sirius,"

"That's... that's impossible since I know for a fact that those two haven't been going to the bank since I'm always with them along with your siblings practicing new moves no less and it sounds that Harry has no idea about the withdrawals. Who's listed to have access anyway?"

"Besides Harry, there's myself, Sirius, Remus and ... Dumbledore,"

"Whoa ...wait why isn't weasel listed but, Dumbledore is?"

"Do you honestly think we can trust Ron with money no less," Hermione replied with a blank look on her face.

"Right, stupid thing to say, you know I think that being around him too much are starting to infect me," Draco replied in a slight seriousness.

"Oh whatever, as for Dumbledore, he has access most of Harry's things besides his special inheritance..."

"Hold on why would he have access to his things. He may be the headmaster but, he shouldn't have that much control over Harry's things. He doesn't have any over mine."

"Really? Huh I just assumed that was the reason why... Though in the muggle world...whoever was in the will is the one to not only get custody of any child left orphaned but, instructions on what to do with all their possessions."

"Wait, wait hold on a minute...Harry's dad mentioned something of a will ...you know before we got them free from being trapped in a portrait for so long thanks to you ...we started talking when Harry was sent on a mission to look for the horcruxes that's when he got me alone and he asked me if Harry got the will I told him I have no idea since we weren't close then ... he's been staying with his relatives from the past 14 years instead of staying with Sirius or Remus like he was suppose ... neither of them told him anything," Draco explained.

"If that's true … then why was Harry under his aunt's care when Dumbledore knew Lily and Petunia hate each other," Hermione replied.

"I wish I know and now that I think about it works the same way here in the Wizarding world too that's why I'm so confuse especially since Harry's parents, Lily I mean Mrs. Potter well you know what I mean," Draco who looked flustered leaving Hermione to giggle "She had this theory Mya but, wouldn't say out loud she kept muttering herself until Dumbledore came into the room and we never got a chance to talk about it again because we had to hide them since he has no idea that Harry's parents are indeed alive thanks to you and hope to keep that way," he explained.

"Oh no he didn't find out about them being alive, did they?" Hermione widen her eyes in horror "Where are they?" she asks.

"Don't worry they're fine and no he doesn't know that they're alive they had to use a glamour charm to keep the secrecy they're currently staying in Aries's house in Japan your friend Yukiya is watching over them as we speak I promise," Draco promised leaving Hermione to sigh in relief "I don't get it Mya ... if Dumbledore oversaw Harry's things so much then why was he sent to live with his muggle relatives from the past 14 years ...? No offense that was until Sirius was finally sent on trial that should've been made 13 years ago with enough proof thanks to you and Harry that it wasn't him instead of Peter Pettigrew who betrayed them and was their secret keeper by telling Voldemort their hide out to say the least," he explained.

"None taken," Hermione scoffs "Those people ... those awful people can barely be called humans from how they treated him trust me, if I had to a chance to go over there I would've killed them especially his uncle," she spats.

"It was that bad..." Draco says not realizing this was serious.

"Are you kidding they treated Harry about as bad as your father treated the house elves except not as a cover Draco much worst then Voldemort and Bellatrix put together with the deadly curse that killed Harry's parents the first try before we found them alive stuck in a portrait no less. Hell, they even starved him to death and don't even get me started on how he gets punished and be stuck in the closet that was his room from the past 11 years which was small with no food or water for days that's how bad it was," Hermione spats angrily.

Draco winced "That doesn't sound anything like the stories that I grew up with though,"

"That's because they were all lies. Dumbledore has told Harry, practically every summer whenever he asked him why does he have to back to Dursley's... he said it was in his parents will... but, this is where I get confuse Draco ... Aunt Lily told me that she pacifically said that in no circumstances that Harry wasn't going to live with the Dursley's since she and her sister aren't in speaking terms and hates magic to the death. In fact, she made a list for Harry to live with under Sirius, Remus (his god fathers), Nev's parents and his grandmother, Susan's aunt Amelia or Professor McGonagall as Harry's guardians where he was supposed to live with not his relatives on his mother's side," Hermione spats.

Draco widen his eyes "Bloody hell,"

"Exactly," Hermione cried out in protest "In fact I remember quite clearly since I was there with him when this occurred when Harry asked Dumbledore to see the parents will he would always say that he locked it away for safe keeping. I say Bullocks to that,"

"Well ... since Harry is the current heir to the Potter's house he should be allowed to see the will, I mean the headmaster doesn't have any right to keep that from him especially since his parents are alive without his knowledge of course"

"That's not what he told us Draco,"

"Yeah well it seems to me that he's been telling many different things to different people... and I'm not liking where this is leading too especially putting a teenager on a suicide mission of all things just because of a prophecy," Draco spats feeling quite angry over the headmaster as he spilling out lies to the rest of the Order members including the Potters he's not liking where this is going not at all.

"Me either... look Draco ... when Harry and the others get back pull them all aside and tell them about this. They might be able to figure out what's going on. However, don't bring this up to anyone else without them back. Not even your friends, or your parents not even anyone else who reports directly to Dumbledore,"

"Got it I'll try to look up the custody and will rights though just to be safe and I'll have Blaise or your siblings go with me or my parents since their starting to not trust Dumbledore either Mya despite how he let us change to the light side to help out with the Order,"

"That's fine just be sure that no one knows about it and call me, by mirror if there's any trouble. I don't want people to get suspicious on why you're calling me so much and I don't want anyone to overhear anything. By the way is anyone with you?"

"The adults all had to be somewhere to be, Dumbledore went back to his office and the others are dueling in the basement. But, I'll contact you by mirror for now on"

"Good, be careful. Bye Draco,"

"I will after all I am a Slytherin and bye Mya,"

As Draco said this, he stood up and dusted himself off. _'Hm… if that's true then where the bloody hell is Harry and the others…this just doesn't add up at all,'_ he thought to himself and before he can continue think into his thoughts he got interrupted by the Weasley's twins.

"Well, well, well that was quite an—"

"Interesting conversation we stumbled on, ain't it Fred,"

"Most certainly George."

"Weasley twins... "Draco starts to say trying to remain calm "How much did you hear?"

"We got here by the time— "George picked it up

"You sent Crookshanks over to Mione"

"So, are you going to tell any adult now?" Draco questioned who was now slightly panicking.

"No we won't our dear Slytherin friend," answered Fred.

"We will be giving you some not so good factual— "

"Facts that we're not so sure with until— "

"Harry and the rest get back,"

Draco stares at them for a long moment "Where's Zane and the others?" he asks.

"They should be in the library talking"

Draco held his breath in relief "Come on we need to talk," he starts to say looking serious leaving the Weasley twins to nod at this where they were met up with Zane & his siblings _(Hermione's older brothers and sisters)_ talking to one another.

"Draco what's wrong?" Zane looked up noticing Draco's expression before he continued to talk "It's not Miabee is it?" he worriedly asked.

"No she's fine ... " Draco trying to remain calm locking the door behind them with a silent charm leaving the others puzzled "We need to talk ... but, we have to wait till Harry and the others get back?" he asks

"I agree since we found out some things too," Aries calmly says.

"Well it can't be worst on what I found out," Draco comments.

"Trust me... it is," Aqua coldly says leaving her fiancée Fred puzzled by this but, knew it can't be good.

"Well when do Harry and the others get back?" Blaise replied.

"From what Mya told me they were supposed to come back last night ...not the day after tomorrow night," Draco comments which left them puzzled "Apparently, there's some things that aren't adding up which I suggest we wait till Harry and the others get back," he explained as the others murmured in agreement.

"So what did you find?" Blaise rapidly change the subject.

"We have some good news and some bad news," Aqua replied looking at the papers.

"Give me the good news first," Draco replied "We might need it,"

"Well... we found the last horcrux," Aries comments.

"Isn't that a good thing," Blaise spoke up noticing her tone.

"Yeah it is... except here's the bad news... you know how you said there's seven horcruxes... " Aqua began to say leaving the others to slowly nod at this "Apparently, there's one inside Harry, we got this from 'Fire... she practically had to double check more than 100x before she left and it always the same results... there's a horcrux inside Harry," she calmly replied with a deadly hollow tone leaving Lily and James to gasp in shock.

"What how..." Lily gasps as her husband James held his wife tightly in comfort dreadful on the news.

"Well when we thought you were dead... the curse bound back to Harry that left him with a scar on his forehead from the deadly curse... and that scar is connected to Voldemort if we can just ... take out the last horcruxes without killing Harry then it won't be a problem but, we don't know how," Aqua explained.

"We have some theories but, we're not sure if it works," Zane replied

"Like what?" Aries asks.

Aqua was about to answer but, was interrupted by Max their elder brother "Wait a minute—sorry Aqua didn't meant to interrupt you— "he gave a sorry look which Aqua waved it off like it was nothing "You can ask Ryo he knows some of the Goblins at Gringotts and have their curse breakers remove the horcrux from his scar out of Harry we would have like 3 and he can finally be dead. We can finally be free from all of this," he exclaimed.

"Then let's do it ... once Harry and the others get back we'll go to the Bank without looking suspicious then," James replied.

"Perfect," Draco agreed "I needed to go to the bank anyway," he replied sitting down on the couch with Blaise next to him.

"It's best that we tell Harry everything once he comes back from their mission agreed," Roman explained.

"Agreed," The others murmured in agreement.

 **[Back in Forks, Washington Hermione's house] ...**

While Hermione got up from the fireplace and began making her way to the kitchen, with Crookshanks tailing her.

"Now we're dealing with Dumbledore on top of everything else..." Hermione pulled out a small sushi packet, opening it up and set it down next to her chair "But, of course that won't be easy so why start complaining now? What do you think Crookshanks?" she asks leaving her cat to mew happily on the sushi with a curious look; it left her not feeling any hungry but, decided to finish her fruit and put her French toast combo inside the fridge to eat it later. If she was going to be running she didn't want to turn into skin and bones from poor eating habits. Plus, her friends and siblings wouldn't let her live it down especially her family of siblings and would more than likely take turns watching over her like she was two.

"Crookshanks I don't know what to do..." Hermione whispered leaving her to cat to mew comforting his mother figure/master.

Hermione soften a bit "Thanks boy I really needed that," she hoarse once she finished her food and cleared the dishes, she grabbed her blue and white tennis shoes, iPod and headed out after locking it. She ran the two miles into town but, stuck near the forest. She ran another 2 miles in and stopped to catch her breath leaning against the trees.

"Whew, I'm so glad to come here. I wouldn't be able to run like that back in England," she said slightly breathless. Though she did train and run there it was nothing like being able to run in long distances and in the forest. The only forest back there was the Forbidden one and she preferred not to be running into giant spiders, man-eating plants, death eaters and Merlin knows what else.

She put her hair up stretching her neck a bit about to leave until she heard a twig snap. On instinct, her body quickly became alert and her head turned to where she heard the noise. She listened and heard the rustling of the bushes to her left and turned. Her body suddenly froze when she felt a warm breath tickle her neck, her head swiveled towards the source as her brown eyes clashed with yellow.

Hermione was extremely tensed because she's trying hard not to pull out her wand and hex the person or should say vampire, in front of her.

"I'm sorry... " The mysteriously person replied "I didn't mean to frighten you but, I was unsure how to approach you,"

"Well... appearing out of nowhere only a few inches away from me isn't the best way," she calmly says as he couldn't help but, resort that. Harry and the others always said she had a smart mouth but, she couldn't help herself.

"My apologies," he said as he stepped back. When he did, Hermione could get a good look at him. He had the characteristics of a vamp, with his pale complexion, unearthly beauty and yellow eyes. His hair was blonde, but darker than Draco's. He was tall, wearing a blue t-shirt, under a white jacket, also wearing blue designer jeans and expensive sneakers. However, she could see many scars that littered his skin, scars that could only be caused by other magical creatures but, judging by the looks of them, it was done by vamps.

She shrugged "It's alright,"

"So ... what exactly are you doing out here at the woods no less?"

"I was looking for the mall but, got myself lost," she deadpanned. She noticed his lips twitched once more inward for a second.

"Oh well if that's the case than you have some horrible sense of direction considering the mall is down that way," he pointed at the west side casually "Tell me how is it that you ended up here in Washington from Britain no less?" he asked with a slight mirth.

"Oh totally, I was trying to go to Paris but, I took the wrong plane and ended up in Forks," she sighs in fake disappointment dramatically I might add "Now I'll never meet my future French husband of my dreams and eat cheese with wine under the Eiffel tower oh the irony,"

"Really you sure know how to dream big?"

"Never hurts to be optimistic occasionally don't you think?"

"Touché, well in that case my name is Jasper. Jasper Hale a pleasure to meet you ma 'me," where she could detect an accent from Texas.

"Hermione Granger, likewise," with a nod "Are you from Texas?" she asks.

"Born and raise. I'm surprised you'd actually recognize the accent not a lot of people do," he began to say with an amuse eyebrow "Were you really looking for the mall out here?" he asked.

"Of course not," she starts to say leaning against the tree crossing her arms putting her guard up "I was just going for a morning run like I do every morning and getting some fresh air like a normal person should and the accent wasn't hard to pick up since I know exactly how that feels," she explained with a distant look in her eyes which he noticed but, kept it to himself.

"Ah, this type of place must be different than what your use too?"

"It should but, sometimes a change of pace and scenery is exactly what I need to get their head straight"

"I understand what you mean... so are you moving down here or just visiting?"

"You seem very curious but, to answer yet another question. I have bought a house however I'm not sure how long I can stay,"

"Of course, well it was nice talking to you but, I don't want to get in your way anymore than I already have,"

"It's alright, I enjoyed our conversations and maybe ... I'll see you around,"

"It's a small town so odds are in your favor," he said, lips tilted upward again.

Hermione place her headphones back in her ears but, just before she took off she couldn't help but say "Good to know. Happy hunting," and jogged away leaving a slightly wide-eyed vampire.

Jasper watched as she jogged off, with many conflicted emotions. He had approached her, not because he didn't recognize her but, because Alice never mentioned having any visions on a new girl in town. Not only was that but, her reaction to him appearing out of nowhere different. She didn't even scream or quickly move away like others would although he couldn't help but, notice how tensed she was as if she's waiting for an attack. If anyone can recognize battle ready alertness it would be himself and the girl was ready to both dodge and strike.

He continued to ponder about the girl as he made his way back home. Not only was her reaction being off but, her emotions felt ... weird. Though he could read a basic reading of her mood which was tranquil, he couldn't get deeper than that. It was impossible to think that someone could actually block him but, then again Bella can block Edward's gift, however blocking a mind is not as ludicrous as blocking ones 'inner emotions.

To add to the mystery that was Hermione, her scent was also weird. Sure, he could smell the human scene of sugar and paper, or parchment as the English people call it but, there was something unfamiliar to him something that his long life has never come across before. To continue with that though he didn't feel the burning thirst that he usually gets around humans. He could get so close to her and not feel the pain of temptation and focus on what was being said as easily as breathing though it isn't necessary fun for him to do.

"What's this about breathing Jasper?" came the question voice of his _'younger brother',_ Edward Cullen.

"Nothing Edward. Have you seen Alice?"

"He has considering I'm right here Jazz," came the bubbly voice of Alice as she descended the stairs. The three moved into the living room, towards the rest of the family.

"Alice...have you had any ... visions lately?" Jasper asked once seated.

"Nothing that I know of or importance why?"

"There's a new girl in town," Jasper stated, casing the family to look at him.

"That's impossible, I would've known that," Alice remarked that.

"That's what I thought too however, since I just talked to her— "Jasper was cut off by Emmett.

"Wait hold up you talked to her? I thought you were hunting and how could you talk to her when you can barely stand being near humans,"

"That's the thing. She was in the woods, apparently jogging and I was on my way back when I met her. But, she seemed different,"

"Different? Different how?" Rosalie echoed.

Edward who tried to read Jasper's mind questioned.

"She tensed as if she's waiting for an attack?"

"Yes, when I appeared out of nowhere and close to her she never screamed or jumped away only stood there very alert. But, that's not all. When I tried to get a reading on her emotions, I could only get the basic outline of them, not deeper one's people usually try to mask," the Cullens eyes were slightly wide at this.

"Are you serious, Jasper? She was about to block your gifts to some degree? Is that even possible?" Esme asked, softly.

"Yes, when I tried to go deeper it felt as though I hit a wall,"

"That's how I felt when I tried to read Bella's mind,"

"I know but, I can still feel Bella's emotions but, that would be because she's subconsciously blocking you…."

"Do you mean to tell us that the new girl will most likely be able to block out Edward's ability to read her mind too?" Rose questioned a little ticked off that another human was about to cause more problems for her family.

"Exactly,"

It was silent for a while as the Cullens thought over what has been so far.

"Is there anything else, Jasper?" Carlisle spoke for the first time.

"Her blood,"

"What about her blood?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"I didn't thirst for it. My throat didn't even burn and I was able to stand in a proximity to her without any issues and we had a pleasant conversation,"

"A-are you serious? I have never heard of that before, unless you mean the wolves but, their scent is normally less than pleasant instead of natural," Alice mused at this.

"Her scent was peculiar that's why. Though she smelled like a human there's another scent, something that I haven't smelled before. It wasn't bad or dark just unnatural.

"Hmm…." Carlisle responded as he rubbed his chin in thought, much to the amusement of the others in the room "I'll do some research on this and see if there's any records of something similar. It does sound familiar to me though but, I want to make sure I was right," he answered as he went into his office. His thoughts were so fast, that even Edward gave up trying to read his mind and instead turned to block them out.

That was until Carlisle opened the door turning to his son "Jasper did she say what her name was?" he asked.

"Yes… she did her name is Hermione Granger"

Carlisle widen his eyes for a moment and murmured under his breath "Thank you Jasper," heading to his office quickly leaving his family curious.

That was before Edward's cell phone went off; it was Bella his girlfriend.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?"

"At home why?"

"Aren't we supposed to meet up at the mall today… to pick me up for our date tonight…?"

Edward widen his eyes in horror "Oh I'll be right there Bella," who was cut off by his girlfriend "No, no, that's okay I mean I should be done within an hour by 3:30 in the latest I just wanted to be sure we're still on for dinner tonight that's all?" she asked.

"Of course we are I'll see you soon,"

"Good I'll meet you at the food court. I love you,"

"Alright and I love you too,"

As they bid good bye leaving Rosalie to scoff and headed to her room which left Alice to sigh following Rosalie which left the guys by themselves as Esme returned to the kitchen to make dinner.

"What's up with her?" Edward asked.

Emmett gave the _'I don't know'_ shrug and spoke up "So what should we do with the new girl?" he asked.

"She's hardly harmless," Jasper quickly defended her.

The brothers widen their eyes in horror "You seem protective with her … why?" Edward asked.

"I told you Edward she's different… at least with Hermione I didn't feel thirsty towards her. My throat wasn't even burning and I felt comfortable being in the same room as her unlike Bella. No offense Edward but, Bella is one of those people that tends to get in on an accident, with Hermione it doesn't feel that way with her," Jasper pointed out leaving Edward in silent knowing he's right. It was one of the problems between them but, neither of them can talk about it. Edward couldn't help but, feel curious with the new girl this is the first time that Jasper felt connected with this one… but, why? Edward sighed heading to the mall to meet up with his girlfriend Bella while Jasper headed out with Alice to hunt (again) towards the woods while Emmett kept company with Rose.

Meanwhile that same day back in England Draco been pacing back and forth waiting for his boyfriend Harry and their friends to come back to the headquarters but, they haven't arrived back yet. It was odd if Hermione said was true then what the bloody hell is going on.

 _'Bloody hell. Where in Merlin is Harry and the others then,'_ Draco thought to himself as he continued to pace back and forth inside the Black library which he usually does his research with Blaise and some of the others mostly it's with Zane, Klaus, Roman, Max, Ariel and Aqua who happens to be Hermione's older siblings, sometimes with Blaise, Pansy, Theo sometimes Fred and George. He didn't even notice that Blaise came in to check on him since he's been in the library the whole day except when he eats lunch, breakfast or dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey Drake," Blaise greeted him.

Again, Draco didn't notice as he kept pacing back and forth muttering under his breath in French that Blaise raised his eyebrow at his best friend. He checked if anyone was following him so he locked the library door behind him not wanting the traitor to find out. He's one of the few who don't trust Albus, Mrs. Weasley, Ron or his sister Ginny. They seemed to hate them the most but, hasn't said much not wanting to reveal anything yet.

"You okay there mate?"

Draco looked up seeing his best friend Blaise who sighed in relief "When did you get here?" he asked.

"Just now what's up?"

"I-I don't know what's going on B- "Draco began to say pacing back and forth while Blaise sat down on the chair watching his best friend in distress "I'm really worried about Harry and the others. After what we found out some things… it doesn't make any sense," he blurted out pacing back and forth.

"Well… which part are you talking about?"

"The fact that— "Draco stopped for a moment mumbling a silence charm around the family of Black library and locked the door behind them looking around making sure it was just the two of them not wanting to take any chances "I think Albus is lying to us Blaise and some things aren't adding up especially when Harry and the others are supposed to arrive back today," he scowls.

"What do you mean? Albus just told us that he called Harry stating there's another location where the horcrux are and will be back within a week,"

"That's the thing though you know how I talked to Mia last night—" Draco waved his arms dramatically leaving Blaise to slowly nod at this by continuing to talk "Well besides how Harry and the others are supposed to come back today Mia said they were supposed to come back 2 days ago, she said she went to the bank with her older brothers Zane and Max to grab their money including her family that they're parents left them from over the years before she oblivatated them into Australia to keep them safe and went to get some from Harry's vault to continue her research on the Horcruxes location. Zane and the others confirmed this which doesn't make any sense because Mia told me that Albus has full access to Harry's things. I get he's the headmaster of the school but, he shouldn't be having full access to Harry's things in the first place and whenever Harry would ask why he needs to be with his relatives he insisted that it's part of the protection spell because of what his mum did and I asked Harry's parents they told me that they never wrote a will stating that Harry should be with his aunt Petunia's house in his parents will stating in No Circumstances that Harry was supposed to be living with his mom's side of the family, he should be under the care of Professor McGonagall, Neville's parents Alice and Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (being the god father's to Harry) or Dan and Emma Griffin which is Mya's parents. Albus told Harry that it was in his parents will which was a bloody lie. You can even ask Mya or her siblings on that since she was there when we talked to Harry's parents about it and now I'm not even sure what to believe because the lies are spreading in cobwebs right now,"

Blaise rapidly got up "Wait what! Just this morning Albus just told us that he talked to Harry this morning stating he found the horcrux leads so they'll be staying there at least within a week because of the locations of the horcrux" he pointed out pausing for a moment "And if that's true then where the bloody hell are they?!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Draco blurted out "That's what I said and Mya said he even told us that Harry and the others are supposed to come back 2 days ago and now he's saying they're coming within a week … doesn't that seem a bit suspicious to you after what Albus just told us this morning. It's not adding up Blaise he's feeding us different answers I even told Mya about how Molly kept feeding us sandwiches so where the bloody hell are the rest of the money that she and Harry paid for their assets for the food and everything," he exclaimed waving his arms dramatically.

Blaise grew quiet "That's a bit weird… Pansy, Theo and I just gave Mrs. Weasley the money yesterday to feed everyone and paid for everyone's assets … yet she kept saying every lunch that we're low on funds…" deep in thought rethinking what they just learned "If Mya said that she and Harry grab their money to feed the rest of us just like Pansy and I did then where the heck— "he was cut off by someone trying to open the door.

"Hello," It was the youngest Weasley (Ron) leaving them to roll their eyes "Why is this bloody door locked? Is anyone in there," trying to open the door.

"You think we should let him in?" Blaise raise his eyebrow at his friend.

Draco shakes his head _'no'_ "You heard what Zane and the others told us Blaise we have to keep it to ourselves until we figure out what's going on?" he replied.

"Sounds reasonable maybe we can talk in Sirius old room?" Blaise offered.

"Nah it seems way too easy since Weasel is going to bug us about Mya's whereabouts again" Draco shakes his head then snapped his fingers "Wait a minute we can talk in Mya's hide out, it's perfect" he says.

"Hide out what hide out?" Blaise tilted his head at this.

"You'll see and we'll continue this conversation later," Draco hissed leaving Blaise to nod at this and before they took off the silence charm "Speaking of Mya she also said that we're going to talk through the two-sided mirror and until then we figure out what the bloody hell is going on we have to keep this conversation between us till then," he whispered in low tones.

"I agree," Blaise comments "Do you think he'll ever stop bugging us where Mya is I mean seriously there's a reason why she's in hiding and he isn't," he quickly added.

"For all we know he can be the traitor… but, we can never know until we find them," Draco comments.

"There's a lot that we don't know," Blaise told him.

"True but, like I said we'll talk about this later," Draco replied once again Blaise nod at this as they took off the silence charm and unlocked the door where Ron fell off the floor grumbling and saw that Draco (Malfoy) and Blaise (Zabini) were casually reading a book like it was a normal thing to do leaving Ron to blankly stare at them suspicious

"What are you guys doing? You're not even allowed to be in here" Ron sneered.

"Considering Sirius is my uncle I say I have every right to be here Weasel just as much as you are," Draco calmly starts to say rolling his eyes in annoyance "And in case you haven't noticed Blaise and I are reading a bloody book so we can figure out where's the last three horcruxes locations are unlike some people now if you excuse us we got some work to do you know the way out," he explained.

Ron just blankly stare at him "Whatever," he sneered heading out not wanting to be near the nasty Slytherins grumbling under his breath that he was hungry again.

Blaise snorted "You think it would get him to leave us alone after all he's the last of the Golden Trio that was left behind," he replied locking the door behind him.

"I don't know," Draco snorted with a shrug "But, whatever it is I still don't like him. He's acting like we're the bad guys since we didn't want anything with the _'dark lord'_ and that includes my parents and the rest of us," he replied.

"I have to agree with you my friend," Blaise snorted "If anything I'll ask Pans and Theo see if they can find out anything and I'm sure either of us aren't in a mood for any more sandwiches, are you?" he asked.

"Not really— "Draco paused for a moment "I think that's a good idea since they don't agree with Albus either but, we should keep it to ourselves though since we don't know who to trust and eating sandwiches every day can be very tiring I just hope Zane and the others got better luck then we do," he explained.

"Me too," Blaise comments as they headed to the kitchen to grab some lunch.

 **Blaise's P.O.V.**

"Oh there you are I was going to get Ron grab you guys," Mrs. Weasley smiled as Draco and I sat down between Theo and Pansy "Lunch is ready so dig in everyone," she answered setting more sandwiches on the table, everyone raised their eyebrows at the woman.

"Sandwiches again?" Ron blurted out.

"I told you Ron we have little funds so this is the best we can do," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Draco, Theo, Pansy and I looked at each other as I gave a 'I told you so' look leaving everyone to sigh grabbing a sandwich that was until I felt a tug against my shirt, it was one of the kids that Mya introduced us too; Elias Granger Mya's little brother the youngest of the twins.

"Hello EJ are you hungry?" I asked him gently.

"Me want Min'nie" Elias pouted sadly "I want Min'nie"

I soften my eyes grabbing my nephew/adopted brother due to the fact he's Hermione's little brother "I know you do kiddo we all do but, you'll see her soon," I told him gently.

"You prumise?" Evie whimpered holding her teddybear close.

Pansy soften her eyes; she's a big softie towards little kids "Of course love Mya will be back soon you just have to be patient until then we'll tell you kids your bedtime stories alright?" she asked.

Evie sniffed "Okey," she pouted.

"Why don't I feed them," Mrs. Weasley offered.

"That's not necessary," an unknown voice began to say which everyone turned to see who it was Aries (Ariel); Hermione's older sister who had a calm expression on her face "I can feed my little brother and sister thanks," she flatly replied which left Mrs. Weasley frowned about to protest but, grabbed the twins heading outside with their bottles from her baby bag.

Pansy made a 'hum' knowing that expression giving George a look which he took the hint "I better check on her," George comments running after his fiancée where you can literately feel the tension in the kitchen before anyone can blink.

Aqua looked worried knowing her sister grabbing George by the arm "Georgie— "then whispered something to him in low tones which left George to nod at this.

"Right-o Blue," George gave a salute rushing after his fiancée until his mom, Mrs. Weasley noticed this.

"George where are you going?" Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Upstairs Fred and I are going to help out Bill and Charlie at the bank," George answered giving Draco, Pansy, Theo and I _'meet us at the library'_ look leaving us to slowly nod at this luckily no one noticed but, of course I was thinking too soon due to the fact the youngest Weasley stared at us suspicious but, hasn't said anything yet.

"And where are you going Malfoy?" Ron sneered at this.

Draco rolled his eyes at this "None of your business Weasel," he answered.

Ron sneered "Whatever, more food for me," he answered causing Mrs. Weasley to add more food in his plate, despite how it was only sandwiches. We gave a disgusted look now we know why Mya meant what she said he doesn't have any table manners.

 **~*~End of Chapter Three~*~**

 **Whoooo I'm done with Ch. 3 I bet you're wondering what's going to happen when Edward learns this secret that his girlfriend Bella knows this mysterious girl (cough*Hermione*cough). Hmm… that Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theo are working together with Zane and the others despite they don't know who to trust now Draco and his friends are trustworthy? Or are they? What about Ron, Ginny or the rest of the classmates from other houses? Considering there's a traitor among them who could be the traitor? Let me know what you guys think? Ciao for now dolls.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Five: Charlie's Hidden Past…**

Hermione gave a sweet smile causing Bella to close her mouth shut completely flushed that's when she felt her occlumancy shields were attacked again that she had enough giving Edward a piece of her mind.

 _'Edward, I'm not going to ask again since I don't partially know you and so I would deeply appreciate it if you STAY OUT OF MY BLOODY HEAD!'_ Hermione snarled with a shout mentally giving her dark icy cold expression towards him.

Edward flinched, she didn't mean to hurt him but, what he's doing is very rude and didn't like people going thru her thoughts by giving him a warning icy cold look which he returned with a slight curl of his lips after putting up her shields up again by giving Bella a hug.

"I'll see you later Bells, text me when you get a chance so we can hang out okay," Hermione smiled sweetly towards her friend.

"Of course," Bella hugged back smiling back "Th-thank you for the preset I'll be sure to wear and take care of it every day," she answered nodding to herself.

"Good to know," Hermione smiled sweetly then whispered to Bella "Keep it close with you at all times Bells promise me," she whispered with a stern look.

Bella got confuse "Of course Mia," she says.

"No Bells just ... promise me you keep it on your wrist at all times with our secret hand shake that you never and I mean never ever take it off please," Hermione whispered with a serious look on her face.

Bella soften at this "I promise to keep it with me with my life," with their pinky crossed "Did you still remember it?" she asked.

Hermione scoffed "Of course only if you can keep up with me Bells," she grinned.

Hermione and Bella did their hand shake putting one hand on top then slapped their hip on one side then did a twirl, cutesy face then another twirl while Edward just stands there gaping at the scene as he never considers that the new girl knew his girlfriend.

"Good to know that you still got it Bells you need to work on your twirls though it's a bit rough around the edges," Hermione grinned looking at her watch "And it's no trouble at all to buy this bracelet Bells...well it was nice seeing you again Bells I should get going Seth is probably waiting for me as we speak see you later," she explained heading off to her car, she could've sworn she saw Bella hitting Edward almost like she knew what he was doing while she shook her head, leave it Bells to date a vampire. Now it makes some sense on why Jacob was heartbroken... but, she'll keep it to herself for now until she confronts Bella the truth.

Just before she headed home she decided to visit her uncle Charlie, he's not her uncle but, he is her godfather and she missed him very much so here she was at the police station visiting him. She held her breath before she headed inside not realizing that there's a pair of eyes watching afar from the woods. She knocked on the door where Charlie Swan her uncle but, blood opened the door who was on his way out but, was surprised to see his god daughter "Mia this is a surprise," he exclaimed "What brings you here?" he asked letting her inside.

"I just thought I visit you uncle Charlie," Hermione smiled sitting down on the chair "I'm not interrupting you, am I? You look really busy?" she asked.

"Of course not I was just taking a break what can I do for you Mia," Charlie grinned at his god daughter.

Hermione went to grab something out of her book back putting a blue present on top of his desk with snowflakes decorations of snow "Well I got this from Japan and there's a couple of presents from my parents in Australia who said _'hi'_ to you by the way," she explained.

"Thank you…you didn't have to give me anything Mia and tell them I said _'hi'_ to your folks back," Charlie began to say as he smiled at the gesture "This is one big package Mia?" she explained although he was protesting inside but, kept to himself looking at the amount of presents on his desk.

"I may have gone a bit overboard with the shopping but, I thought you deserve it because you and uncle Billy are my favorite godfathers," Hermione beamed at this which was true "Why don't open it uncle Charlie," she insisted at this.

"Alright," Charlie grinned opening his present which it has been awhile since he had a present and after he opened it, he nearly took a double take with shock in his eyes "Ho-how did you— "he shaking in fear as he saw his estrange wife Aaliyah with his kids smiling sadly with a wave moving around just like in England for most wizards and witches were known.

"I figured you might want that back," Hermione whispered with soft eyes "I got it from a good friend of mine… he sends his regards," she explained.

"If this is some sort of joke…" Charlie choked at this as his memories came flashing through his mind "Wh—where did you get this?" he asked.

"No, it's not a joke uncle Charlie… it's real…" Hermione sadly says.

"Mia… this is serious who—who gave this to you?" Charlie hoarse as he softly touched his estrange wife sadly.

"Padfoot…." Hermione answered

"Pad-Padfoot… Mia how did you know that name?" Charlie asked.

"I think we both know where I heard that from … only a few would know his name uncle Charlie…" Hermione whispered.

"Mia-you know who he is?" Charlie whispered.

"Yes…" Hermione whispered taking a deep breath "You would know him as Padfoot but, for people who know him … known as murder ... for killing my best friend's friends even though he was blackmailed…look at the note uncle Charlie it would explain everything," Hermione insisted at this as he picked the note shaking.

 _Hey Charlie…_

 _How are you old friend? It's been a long time you're probably wondering how I found those pictures… I was just cleaning my old room back where I used to live you know the one in Number 12 Grimmald Place and found some old photos of us. I thought you would want to keep them after learning what happen to your family and lost everything from that terrible fire including the photos of Aaliyah and the boys… the pocket watch that you're holding well that was all Hermione,"_ Charlie read out loud looking at his god daughter Hermione who gave a small smile _"I told her everything about how you were so heartbroken when you lost that pocket watch that you got from Liyah from your last birthday a few years ago and that you never took it off but, after what happen I wasn't sure if you want it back. Hermione asked a few favors thanks to Yukiya and asked to custom made it exactly like the pocket watch that Aaliyah gave you years ago... the only difference is that you can add pictures inside which is why there's a family photo of Aaliyah and the boys before they …lost their lives because of that monster…"_ Charlie was holding back a sob knowing this part of his past was very sensitive _"Hermione also added a very powerful spell around the pocket watch and put it under some blood wards under your name so that way whenever people see this pocket watch they would actually think it's just a regular old pocket watch when it's really something that little Hermione thought where you can talk to your first love and the boys as if they were still with you. She's brilliant like that and I could never be more thankful for her for not only saving my life not once but, twice without her help. You're probably wondering how she knew about me right?"_ leaving Charlie to blink his eyes not realizing he's crying he had to take a small break to drink water and continued to read in silence.

 _"Well that's a long story Char… it's such a small world that you and Billy would know little Hermione if she's scowling knowing I'm calling her little Hermione you can tell her sorry little one but, I have spoken,"_ Charlie looked at his god daughter who was indeed scowling which he chuckled _"I don't know if you and Billy are still connected to the wizarding world if not that's alright… but, you should though Char…not only that it involves yours and Billy's past but, it involves little Hermione. How does it involve little Hermione well it's because she's a muggle born witch a very powerful one who's not only known as the smartest but, also Harry's best friend? Harry Potter to be exact. He's my god son Charlie and I know that you and Billy are both Hermione's god father just like the rest of her siblings but, I can tell you this though… we're in deep, deep trouble Charlie. England is in deep trouble… you know who … as Voldemort he's back and he's a lot stronger then he was from the first war… and has taken over England maybe the whole world,"_ Charlie body grew tense as he continued to read in silent _"And if he finds out about Hermione's family location which she erased everything detail she can find about her family so they won't find them until she made a decision to erase her parents memory to keep them safe by sending them to Australia while the rest of her family help out with the war… it was probably the hardest things that she had to do but, she knew if the death eaters were to find out they would've been dead. If anything were to happen to me or Harry in case, the war didn't work out as planned … we'd be deep in trouble because … my godson Harry would be the only person to destroy him… but, if he died that would mean… Hermione or their other best friend Ron would have to take over to keep fighting in this war to keep our world safe even if it cost millions of lives and I really, really hope it doesn't come to that… because if I know Hermione she'd do anything in her power to save the people she loves in a heartbeat that includes Harry… that's how serious England is in deep trouble Char.. so please I'm practically begging you help us Charlie please convince Billy to help... as I said before if things don't go into plan everything that I own including Harry, his parents or anyone who might lose their lives again in this war goes to Hermione and her family they're the only people besides Moony (Remus) my cousin Tonks, and their son Teddy, Andie, Ted (Tonks parents) Severus, Cissa, and her family to take care of everything... They're the only people that I ever trust which I took care of everything in my will knowing that Hermione will take care of everything including the books and such._

 _Take care of yourself Charlie._

 _Lord Sirius Orion Black_

 _a.k.a._

 _Padfoot_

"Uncle Charlie…" Hermione began to say biting her bottom lip nervously "A—are you alright?" she asked.

Charlie was choked up nearly in tears "Mia…" his voice was hoarse "Wh—what's going on … how did you… "closing his eyes to keep his breathing in check "How did you know Sirius…" he whispered.

Hermione got quiet and moved her chair next to her god father "Uncle Charlie… when I first learned about him … people knew him as a murder… for betraying Harry's parents… as he was the secret keeper but, then we also learned from Sirius and Remus when they reconciled to one another that Harry's parents changed secret keepers in the last minute …he's the one who should've been in jail not uncle Sirius," she explained in a distant tone.

"Why would people think that Sirius betray James and Lily there's no way he would do that. He's best friends with James," Charlie protested at this.

"That's what we thought at first too uncle Charlie… it turns out that it was Peter… Peter Pettigrew the last of the lot…he was the secret keeper not Sirius who betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort," Hermione growled.

Charlie looked at her in horror "PETER!?" he snarled which left her startled and jumped a little "You mean that damn bastard of a rat Peter Pettigrew is alive?! That's impossible he's supposed to be dead?!" he exclaimed.

"A lot of people thought that too… and he's one of the reasons why uncle Sirius was framed and was sent into Azkaban without a trail in the first place uncle Charlie… and he's not dead… he's very much alive we found him out in my 3rd year in Hogwarts he's been hiding under his animagus form as a rat and the only people knew about his form was Harry's father James, Remus and Sirius so after what happen to Harry's parents when we thought they were all dead … Remus and the Sirius were the only ones left who knew about him… he's been staying with another best friend of mine Ron… he was Percy's old pet rat, Ron's older brother but, that's another story for another time … the only reason why I knew him is because he's the reasons why my best friend Harry is living with his relatives instead of under his parents last wishes. It was really horrible uncle Charlie… and you have no idea how I want to wring their little necks especially his uncle?!" Hermione spats leaving Charlie to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Trust me Mia you're not the only person who want to kill him," Charlie growled curling his fist "He's the reason why my family— "closing his eyes as his voice was hoarse "He's the reason why my family is dead," he explained.

Hermione hugged her god father "I'm sorry uncle Charlie I knew how much they meant a lot to you…" she whispered leaving him to smile.

"Thanks Mia…" Charlie whispered "What exactly happen in England…" he asked afraid to know the answer.

"A lot actually…" Hermione teared up at this "When was the last time you read the Dailey Prophet?" she whispered.

"Not for a long time … I— "Charlie began to say rethinking of his past that he refused to talk about "I didn't want anything to do with England … after losing my family … I was so lost…confuse, betrayed and angry… so was Billy and his brother Tristan (Holden) so Sirius … he helped us get away from all that with the help of his father, uncle and brother Regulus," he explained.

"I heard about that … it's one of the reasons why I'm here uncle Charlie," Hermione whispered.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"You read the letter uncle Charlie— "Hermione hoarse holding back her tears "It's all true what Sirius said … England is deep trouble and Voldemort he's taking over the Wizarding World, all over Europe… there's rumors that he wants to take over the world which is why I'm here… we need your help uncle Charlie including uncle Billy," she whispered.

Charlie stared at his youngest goddaughter "Y—you mean he's really back… even after all these years… how?" he asked in disbelief.

"We were in peace for the first 11 years after winning in the first war until he came back again … at first he didn't have a body he was … alive just didn't had a body to use I supposed but, that was before in my 4th year …he murdered my fiancée Cedric from a tournament when he and Harry was at the graveyard it's complicated to talk about but, Harry witness everything seeing Voldemort his body was risen again… from what that letter Sirius gave you is all true uncle Charlie… I'm a witch a good witch just like you used to be a wizard… my family are also magical… my brothers Zane, Nik, Roman and Max who are wizards just like my sisters too Ariel and Aqua who are witches like myself… then there's the twins Elias and Evie although they're still young they're magic is starting to show … I didn't have a choice but, send my parents away to keep them safe and we're in big trouble uncle Charlie I was really hope you and uncle Billy can help me please…" she whispered.

"Cedric?" Charlie asked "How serious trouble are you Mia?"

Hermione gave a sad smile "Yes… Cedric Diggory he looks exactly like Edward— "her eyes closed from the memory "Except he's not a vampire I know that for sure… from all the rumors we heard in England Voldemort is after me… I'm practically on the hit list because of how close Harry and I … I would know the plans on how to defeat that bastard— "her voice was hoarse conflicted now and sniffed a little "I also know what's been going on in Forks… and I know everything... about the Cullens being vampires… or how Sam and the pack are shapeshifters from the past 2 years," she explained.

Charlie widen his eyes in horror "Y-you knew about the Cullens being vampires or how Sam and the pack are shapeshifters how?" he stuttered at this.

"Oh yes I'm very familiar with vampire's uncle Charlie especially at their kind there's not a lot of vegetarian vampires who drink animal blood instead of human blood in England but, I know some," Hermione shrugged "As for Sam and the rest of the pack yes I do know about them including the elders I know how uncle Billy is one of them since his family are familiar with the Quileute tribes in his side of the family so I'm not surprised by that and yes it's one of the reasons why I'm here in hiding to gather allies to help with the war uncle Charlie," she explained.

Charlie rapidly got up in shock "And what do you mean Voldemort is after you? Why is he after you?"

"One of the reasons was that Voldemort has put a personal hit on me and been trying to take me out as he knew how close Harry and I are and the involvement who normally would know help Harry foil said plans plus…Bellatrix Lestrange is also after me because she wants to get her hands dirty by torturing me which was one of the reasons why Zane and the rest of my family thought of this plan to send me here… not only they were worried for my safety but, they were also hoping you'd help us as we learned that the Cullens were living here being vampires and … Sam with the pack being shapeshifters. I'm going to ask them to help us with the war… including you and uncle Billy… it's also one of the reasons why I send mum and dad away to Australia to keep them safe. Ariel and Aqua hired some aurors to watch over them just to be safe, "she explained.

Charlie sat down in his chair in defeat "I see…" he whispered as he looked up at his goddaughter "So you know all about Bella dating Edward then or how they're vampires and Sam and the pack being shapeshifters (werewolves) then?" he asked.

"Yes I do," Hermione nodded at this.

Charlie felt conflicted hearing this information took a huge toll out of him "Do you have a picture of him… Cedric I mean?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded grabbing a recent picture that she took before Cedric got murdered in her 4th year; Cedric was wearing his Hufflepuff robes, the picture was moving where you can see Cedric holding Hermione close and kissing her on the forehead full of love.

"He looks exactly like him," Charlie whispered.

"He does… but, the difference for Cedric is that he's not a vampire but, we'll talk about that later uncle Charlie… " Hermione began to say as Charlie gave back the picture to his god daughter in silence "I—I understand that you don't want anything to do with the wizarding world but, we really need your help uncle Charlie," she whispered pausing for a moment "If you want … we can talk about it at my house tonight for dinner but, I can see how it's shocking you so we can talk whenever you're ready if not tonight," giving her god father a kiss on the cheek "I hope to see you there uncle Charlie if not I understand… but, I just thought you should know about it," Hermione whispered gathering her things heading out the door where she stopped when her godfather stopped her.

"Wa—wait— "Charlie rapidly got up clearing his throat where Hermione turned to her godfather holding her breath "I'll—I'll do it … Billy and I will be there," he explained.

Hermione smiled softly "Really? A—are you sure? I know how sensitive that topic is especially with aunty Aaliyah and how … she died… along with the children… I wish I could've met her and the kids…" she whispered.

Charlie looked at his family, the love of his life Aaliyah smiling back sadly at him with their kids "Yes, I'm positive whatever you need Mia I'm going to be there you can count on that and if I know Liyah she would've loved you Mia. I know that for sure… you remind me of her so much on how smart, generous, nice and how strong she was. She would've been proud of you just like I am," he explained.

"Thank you uncle Charlie and I'm glad you're helping me," Hermione hugged her god father "I know it hurts to talk about her and the kids but, I'm here to listen. I wish I can take that pain away uncle Charlie and I hope you know I'm always here for you if you want to talk," she whispered.

"Thanks Mia…" Charlie started chocking in his own tears.

"Of course…" Hermione sadly smiled.

"Mia…" Charlie started as his tears slide his cheeks "Th-thank you … you have no idea how much this pocket watch means to me more than you know Mia… I'm going to treasure this and keep this close to me at all times you can beat on that," he explained as he puts it around his neck for safe keeping that he felt the protection smell around him thanks to Hermione quick spells.

"It's not a problem uncle Charlie," Hermione beamed at this hugging her god father who looked like he needed a hug. Charlie soften his eyes as he greeted her with a hug back as he always felt closer with Hermione and her family then his own daughter.

"Does uh Bells know you're in town Mia?" Charlie asked.

"She does we saw each other at the mall and hung out having lunch… until I met up with her boyfriend… Edward…" Hermione stiffly says which Charlie flinched which was unnoticed from Hermione "I take it you don't like him uncle Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie eyes darken at this "Lil Mia a lot has happened since you last visit... a lot actually... let's just say I use to like the kid ... until he broke her heart... and I felt like I failed her as a father ... for not protecting her and now she's acting like nothing's change between them... not only that she pretty much toyed and used Jacob's feelings before he came back into town... " he explained.

Hermione got quiet listening to this "I see... uncle Billy told me some things as well he also said you two aren't in good terms and made up but, haven't talked about it because it would cause a fiasco between you two?" she asks raising her eyebrow at her god father _(a/n: Hermione's god father is both Billy Black & Charlie Swan in case you're wondering)_

Charlie sighed leaning against his chair "Yeah ... we just had a disagreement I'm not going to lie though ... I agree that Bells has been making these rash decisions without dealing with the consequences but, I'm not going to lie to you Mia... what she did to Jacob was not right... since I consider Jacob as a son to me ... while Billy he's practically my family along with his kids. I won't let anyone not even Bells to hurt him like that... which is probably why we haven't talked about it ... so I just kept myself busy until Billy and I make up again," he explained.

"I'm sure you guys will make up uncle Charlie," Hermione replied with a smile.

"I hope so I don't want to lose him as my best friend even if our kids aren't talking anymore that doesn't mean that I agree with her rash decisions either but, she's my kid I can't just ... not abandon her even if it's stupid," he explained.

Hermione nodded at this knowing this information he and uncle Billy are both wizards but, kept their lives without magic so she wasn't surprise by this.

"So how are your folks and your siblings no less," Charlie asks.

"They're all good in fact my parents just had a baby well more like twins not that long ago... they're about to turn 2 years old want to see?" Hermione replied.

"I would love that I always wondered what your parents are up too including Zane and your siblings too," Charlie explained as she showed pictures of her family, starting to catch up over the years. That's when she noticed the time and went to gather her things. It was only 6:45 in the evening still early to go exploring to find anything magical and meet up with Seth soon and didn't want him to wait long.

"Well I better get going since you and uncle Billy are coming over, tonight right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we'll both be there once I talk to your uncle Billy and I'll even offer to pick him up if that's what it takes. I'll call you and let you know?" Charlie offered.

"That sounds perfect," Hermione nodded at this grabbing another package from her book bag "In case uncle Billy doesn't believe you … give him this …he'll know what it is since I gave Jake a couple of presents for him and the family when I visit them this past afternoon. This is just one last present for uncle Billy that I know he's going to be up for a surprised," she explained.

Charlie raised his eyebrow at his god daughter "What is it?" he asked.

Hermione gave a small smile "Let's just say he might see a ghost?" she casually says.

"G-ghost," Charlie choked on this.

Hermione chuckled "You'd be surprised Hogwarts hasn't changed that much uncle Charlie …in case you haven't noticed that picture of Aunt Aaliyah and your kids ... they can still talk to you … I'm sorry I don't have a portrait of them but, ... It's the only picture that me and uncle Sirius can find since he told me that when you lost your entire family … you also lost your house and everything in it." she whispered.

Charlie was so touched that he gave her a hug grateful for this "T-thank you …. Mia… you have no idea how much this means to me …" he chocked at this.

"Of course uncle Charlie," Hermione smiled at this "When you visit uncle Billy let me know when we can meet up whenever your both ready," she explained.

"I'll be sure to let you know Mia and drive careful okay," Charlie assured her.

"I will and see you later uncle Charlie," Hermione waved as she was inside her car and backed up as she made sure to put a silence charm around the police station so the town folks won't snoop into their business but you can never know when it comes with Forks, she looked at her cell phone seeing a miss text from Leah if she wanted to hang out at the beach with the guys and texted her quickly telling her she'll be there heading off to LaPush 'first beach' to meet up with Leah and the guys.

Charlie watched his god daughter leave and gave a tired sigh staring at the pocket watch noticing his estrange wife Aaliyah and his kids gave a sad smile. He stared at the clouds _"Liyah how I miss you… and the kids… it's not the same without you_ …" he sadly thought to himself. Just when he was about to call his best friend Billy his partner Matt called him stating 'bears are causing trouble again chief' which left Charlie to snort as he knew it wasn't bears. If he was being honest with himself, it would be either Vampires and yes he knows about the Cullen's secret. It's one of the reasons why he's not exactly formal with the Cullens except Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme since he trusts them both. He didn't judge them or anything but, there's a limit with trust.

Meanwhile… later that night in the Cullens house. Alice and the family been watching Edward pacing back and forth grumbling under his breath after he came back from having dinner with Bella last night. He's been in a foul mood that his family curious what brought him into his foul mood that Alice decided to speak up through the silence.

"Edward… is something wrong...?" Alice hesitated asked.

Edward sighed stressfully at this running his hand thru his hair "You know how Jasper met up with Hermione yesterday morning from his hunt," he asked.

"Yeah… what about it?"

"When I was meeting up with Bella at the mall yesterday later that afternoon it seems that Bella knows Hermione personally," Edward explained pacing back and forth grumbling more than his family seen him.

"What do you mean…?" Esme asked who just happened to overhear this from the kitchen.

"Apparently, she and Bella grew up together in Forks…which doesn't make any sense since Bella always tells me that she doesn't remember much when she was here since she clearly detested Forks in the first place and yet here she was telling me she knew _'Hermione'_ like it was nothing," Edward scowls.

"So what does that have to do with the new girl," Rosalie says with a scoff.

Edward glowered his eyes ignoring his sister "Because …. when I tried to read Hermione's mind… no matter how many times I tried I always end up in dead end … a thick brick walls…until…"

"Until what… Edward," Jasper asked.

"Until she talked to me in her mind," Edward told him while pursuing his lips stiffly at this.

They stared at him widen their eyes in horror.

"What that's-that's impossible," Alice hoarse leaving Jasper to steady her close.

"That's what I said but, apparently, Bella doesn't like it," Edward says.

"Doesn't like what… exactly?" Emmett comments.

"Apparently, she knew I was trying to read her friend's mind and kept hitting me on the chest the whole ride home. She's very overprotective with her," Edward replied.

"Are you telling me that human that your seeing knows this new girl personally," Rosalie growls with a scoff "That's just perfect," in a huff.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded her.

"Well it's true, I mean who knows how many things that Bella kept from us," Rosalie huffs.

"She didn't keep it from us. The fact that she hasn't seen her since she was twelve was when her mom got married to Phil her step father," Edward argues.

"Okay that's enough," Carlisle comments intervening between his children "If what you say is true… we need to make sure you won't make Bella angry over this Edward …this Hermione person is one of her childhood friends growing up," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Esme asks.

"I bumped into Charlie just a while ago at the hospital which would explain why I just came just in time to talk to you all because apparently, someone got hurt during the hunt and I noticed that Charlie had a golden pocket watch so I asked him casually about it which he explained that his god daughter gave it to him," Carlisle explained.

"God daughter," the family exclaimed.

"Yes god daughter. The new girl that both you and Jasper met yesterday is apparently Charlie's and Billy's god daughter Hermione Granger since they're both good friends with her parents growing up before she and her family moved to England," Carlisle comments.

"So are you saying that Hermione knows the mutts as well," Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie language," Esme scowled.

"Sorry mum but, seriously it's bad enough we have to deal with Edward's human but, I won't let anything happen to this family again," Rosalie huffs walking out leaving Emmett to sigh at this running after his wife "I'll go calm her down guys, Rose babe wait up," he calls after her.

"So what do we do now since we just learn this news," Esme replied.

"Do what we normally do… just try to keep it to yourselves because the last thing is that Sam and the pack to find out that we'll danger their friend," Carlisle explained.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Edward asks.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Edward until then just keep in mind not to piss off the pack I don't want any of you to mess up the treaty between the pack and us remember that," Carlisle replied.

Edward stiffly nod at this learning that his girlfriend knows Hermione personally which means Jake and the mutts _(what Edward and his siblings call them_ ) are going to be involve as well.

"So what should I do with Bella?" Edward asked turning to Carlisle.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Carlisle began to say patting him on the back and headed to his office "If you need me I'll be in my office," he explained. Hermione finally got home putting her things on the floor laying down on the couch with a tired sigh as her house was once again silent and dark inside her house. She shut all the blinds which didn't matter, her house was in a secluded spot by the beach with most of it surrounded by the forest and walked upstairs to change once more. She decided to wear a big jersey shirt that her big brother bought her from New York (Lakers) and some shorts underneath by stripping out from her outfit for the day. The shirt fell to mid-thigh and hung loosely onto her small frame. Hermione wasn't scrawny but, she wasn't overweight either. After learning that Voldemort is taking over the wizardly world and empire she decided it was time for her to have fun while she's back home in Forks. During her years in Hogwarts she easily gained weight back after staying with Sirius and the others and had her curvy figure back but, she was swimming in her jersey shirt.

She let out a giddy giggle and immediately slapped her hands over her mouth. She liked Seth! And it's only been 3 days since she been home that she started to giggle again and for what she's acting like Lavender Brown that left her to scowl. Hermione made a face at that and went downstairs to make something to eat. She tied the excess material of the shirt in a rubber band so the hem line was now around her waist instead of her thighs and slipped on a pair of black and white plaid slipper boots with ear buds of her IPod firmly in place she turned on shuffle and dance to a beat of the song swinging her hips side to side.

 _It's goin' down, I'm yellin' 'timber'! You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember. I'll be the one you won't forget. It's goin' down, I'm yellin' 'timber'! You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember. I'll be the one you won't forget._

Hermione dance to the beat as she pulled out a jar of Mexican chicken soup that she found inside the fridge and decided to try it out into the small bowl putting a plate over it sets it inside the microwave and sets 2 minutes. After she grabbed some crackers, she grabbed some fruits of strawberries and dipped chocolate which it's her favorite, she even buttered two slice of bread and got out a skillet to start a grilled cheese sandwich. As she waited to flip, she grabbed the spatula and stared to sing while she swung her hips and bum into an upbeat song.

She bopped along to the songs playing as she ate her food. After the dishes were done, she decided to finish unpacking the rest of her stuff as she was feeling suddenly energized. It was only 7:45 p.m. in the evening so she wanted to get some work done putting her iPod connected to her speaker and started to dance thru the music. Once she got herself tired she found herself laying down on the couch out of breath as Crookshanks mewed on her lap as she patted her on the head.

"You tired boy?" Hermione whispered leaving him to purr against her "Yeah me too… let's get some sleep hmm we have a big day tomorrow," she explained heading to her bedroom to go to bed. Once her head hit her pillow she instantly dozes off.

The next morning more like very early morning the sun shone through the windows, shining on the peaceful sleeping figure. She groaned as the sun hit her closed eyes by stretching her arms with a yawn. She opened her eyes staring at the alarm clock it read only 6:45 a.m. She didn't want to do her morning run but, she had too. As she passed her cat Crookshanks who was soundly asleep she paused at the music studio to make a mental note to play the piano later in the afternoon. She looked at her cell phone and bugged out from the miss messages from Zane and her siblings as she cursed under her breath looking at the clock knowing that in England it's probably too early but, knew she had to call them soon.

Meanwhile that same morning in LaPush Reservation Seth and the rest of the pack were all in _'first beach'_ hanging out. Sam, Jared, and Paul had brought their imprints Emily, Kim, Rachel and Rebecca _(who had one more night before heading home to Hawaii) while_ Seth wished his imprint was here, he sat back watching Sam and the guys throwing the football around while his older sister Leah was sitting on one of the rocks a few feet away. The twins Colin and Brady were having fun and Jake well he hasn't arrived yet something about helping his dad but, he'll meet up with them soon though.

Speaking of Seth _*imprint*_ he and Hermione been texting nonstop since the first night she arrived but, at the same time he promised he would visit her which he has, she just doesn't know it yet since he was in his werewolf form at the time. He always made sure to patrol around her place just to make sure there's no trouble around the area which luckily there wasn't. He's been busy patrolling he whimpered to himself that he wished he had some time to see her and made a defeated sad sigh staring at the ocean. It's been three whole days since he saw her despite how he watched over her in his werewolf form. You would think he'd see her already thinking and missing her constantly wondering what she's doing right now.

"Hey Seth you sure you don't want to join?" Sam asked as he came for a drink of water.

"Nah man I'm good," Seth began to say leaning against the log staring at the ocean deep in thoughts about his _*imprint*_ before he continued to talk again "Did you manage to talk to Jake. I'm really worried about him?" he asked.

"I tried to talk to him but, you know how stubborn he is…" Sam began to say scanning around the beach, it was just Sam and his friends in the reservation which he liked it that way and noticed that his ex-girlfriend Leah was throwing rocks chatting with someone on the phone which he didn't recognize the voice though, he watched Leah waving her arms dramatically about something which cause the two guys to raise their eyebrow at her; everyone in the pack felt that Bella was toying with Jake's feelings shaking out of his thoughts "If I know Mia… she's not going to be happy when she finds out what happen between Jake and Bella she always been protective with you guys especially you and Jake since you two being the youngest—" he stopped for a moment noticing that Leah was talking to someone silently then he shook his head as he shouldn't be thinking about his ex-girlfriend Leah but, he did wish that he and Leah can be friends again but, it seems that it won't be happening anytime soon because of their history with one another "A lot has changed over the years… since Mia and her family moved to England…hasn't it?" he asked.

Seth nodded knowing this rethinking what occurred in Jake's situation who always had a sad puppy dog look in his eyes like he hasn't gotten any sleep or ate in days that most of the pack are worried sick about him especially his dad and his sisters.

"Yeah especially Mia she changed so much over the years I barley recognized her that night until you pointed it out it was her" Seth answered putting his arms behind his head rethinking and missing his *imprint* Hermione as he suddenly grew quiet between them.

Sam chuckled "Well I do know her better than most people, I didn't recognize her at first until I saw her eyes; her eyes gave it out so I knew it was Mia at the bonfire," he noticed that Seth kept quiet "Thinking about Hell cat again?" he smiled knowing this which cause Seth to blush lightly giving him a playfully shrug "Don't worry it's completely normal," he says smiling at his own *imprint* Emily who smiled back. He gave him a reassuring look before running back to the guys.

Seth sighed and nearly jumped when he felt an arm go around his shoulders. He turned to see his cousin Emily sitting next to him with a smile.

"Hey bud, how's it going?" Emily asked.

Seth shrugged as he used to dislike his cousin for hurting his sister since they were best friends until the whole love triangle thing happen and kept his distance from her since he's very overprotective with his older sister and verse versa but, then again it wasn't Sam's or Emily's fault… at this point he just wished he knew what to do to make his sister from moving on from Sam or from Jake moving on from Bella. He felt completely torn between the two people he considers as his family.

"Good, I'm just confuse," Seth answered which was the truth but, she didn't need to know that "I knew Mia since I can remember and trying to gather all my thoughts and feelings together … seeing her again… don't get me wrong I'm happy to see her. When she told, me she was moving away I was sad and upset I practically cried especially that hamster she gave me before she left. She promised that she would visit every summer which she did until she stopped when she was 13 years old… that was the last time I saw her… and when I saw her again … my wish came true—next thing I knew I found myself *imprinted* on Mia of all people… how am I supposed to tell her the truth and explain this to her… will she be upset, angry, confuse, or even happy. If anything, she could even hate me … although I don't think she would ever hate me for anything at least I don't think— "he was rambling while Emily listening "The biggest question that I'm worried about is what if she goes back to England… I could lose her all over again and I don't think I handle that… or what if she stays here with me… this is her home town after all. I don't even know anymore what am I supposed to do Em?" he whispered sadly as he put his hands over his forehead leaning against his left knee feeling very distress now.

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. If you noticed, I've rewritten the story changing a few things so hopefully I'll have some new reviews from you guys and if you have any questions don't hesitate to let me know. Ciao for now dolls.**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five: Hermione Visits Sam & the Pack!**

Hermione nodded at this "Yes I do," she says.

"Do you have a picture of him… Cedric I mean?" Charlie softly says.

Hermione nodded grabbing a recent picture that she took before Cedric got murdered in her 4th year; Cedric was wearing his Hufflepuff robes, the picture was moving where you can see Cedric holding Hermione close and kissing her on the forehead full of love.

"He looks exactly like him," Charlie whispered.

"He does… but, the difference for Cedric is that he's not a vampire but, we'll talk about that later uncle Charlie… " Hermione began to say as Charlie gave back the picture to his god daughter in silence "I-I understand that you don't want anything to do with the wizarding world but, we really need your help uncle Charlie," she whispered pausing for a moment "If you want … we can talk about it at my house tonight for dinner but, I can see how it's shocking you so we can talk whenever you're ready if not tonight then we can talk tomorrow," giving her god father a kiss on the cheek "I hope to see you there uncle Charlie if not I understand… but, I just thought you should know about it," Hermione whispered gathering her things heading out the door where she stopped when Charlie spoke up.

"W-wait- "Charlie began to say who rapidly got up clearing his throat where Hermione turned to face her god father "I'll-I'll do it ... Billy and I will be there," he explained.

"Really… a-are you sure? I know how sensitive that topic is especially with aunty Aaliyah and how … she died… along with the children… I wish I could've met her and the kids…" Hermione whispered.

Charlie looked at his family, the love of his life Aaliyah smiling back sadly at him with their kids "Yes, I'm positive whatever you need Mia I'm going to be there you can count on that and if I know Liyah she would've loved you Mia. I know that for sure… you remind me of her so much on how smart, generous, nice and how strong she was. She would've been proud of you just like I am," he explained.

"Thank you uncle Charlie and I'm glad you're helping me," Hermione hugged her god father "I know it hurts to talk about her and the kids but, I'm here to listen. I wish I can take that pain away uncle Charlie and I hope you know I'm always here for you if you want to talk," she whispered.

"Thanks Mia…" Charlie started chocking in his own tears.

"Of course…" Hermione sadly smiled.

"Mia…" Charlie started as his tears slide his cheeks "Th-thank you … you have no idea how much this pocket watch means to me more than you know Mia… I'm going to treasure this and keep this close to me at all times you can beat on that," he explained as he puts it around his neck for safe keeping that he felt the protection smell around him thanks to Hermione quick spells.

"It's not a problem uncle Charlie," Hermione beamed at this hugging her god father who looked like he needed a hug. Charlie soften his eyes as he greeted her with a hug back as he always felt closer with Hermione and her family then his own daughter.

"Does uh Bells know you're in town Mia?" Charlie asked.

"She does we saw each other at the mall and hung out having lunch… until I met up with her boyfriend… Edward…" Hermione stiffly says which Charlie flinched which was unnoticed from Hermione "I take it you don't like him uncle Charlie?" she asked.

Charlie eyes darken at this "Lil Mia a lot has happened since you last visit... a lot actually... let's just say I use to like the kid ... until he broke her heart... and I felt like I failed her as a father ... for not protecting her and now she's acting like nothing's change between them... not only that she pretty much toyed and used Jacob's feelings before he came back into town... " he explained.

Hermione got quiet listening to this "I see... uncle Billy told me some things as well he also said you two aren't in good terms and made up but, haven't talked about it because it would cause a fiasco between you two?" she asks raising her eyebrow at her god father _(a/n: Hermione's god father is both Billy Black & Charlie Swan in case you're wondering)_

Charlie sighed leaning against his chair "Yeah ... we just had a disagreement I'm not going to lie though ... I agree that Bells has been making these rash decisions without dealing with the consequences but, I'm not going to lie to you Mia... what she did to Jacob was not right... since I consider Jacob as a son to me ... while Billy he's practically my family along with his kids. I won't let anyone not even Bells to hurt him like that... which is probably why we haven't talked about it ... so I just kept myself busy until Billy and I make up again," he explained.

"I'm sure you guys will make up uncle Charlie," Hermione replied with a smile.

"I hope so I don't want to lose him as my best friend even if our kids aren't talking anymore that doesn't mean that I agree with her rash decisions either but, she's my kid I can't just ... not abandon her even if it's stupid," he explained.

Hermione nodded at this knowing this information he and uncle Billy are both wizards but, kept their lives without magic so she wasn't surprise by this.

"So how are your folks and your siblings no less," Charlie asks.

"They're all good in fact my parents just had a baby well more like twins not that long ago... they're about to turn 2 years old wanna see?" Hermione replied.

"I would love that I always wondered what your parents are up too including Zane and your siblings too," Charlie explained as she showed pictures of her family, starting to catch up over the years. That's when she noticed the time and went to gather her things. It was only 6:45 in the evening still early to go exploring to find anything magical and meet up with Seth soon and didn't want him to wait long.

"Well I better get going since you and uncle Billy are coming over tonight right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we'll both be there once I talk to your uncle Billy and I'll even offer to pick him up if that's what it takes. I'll call you and let you know?" Charlie offered.

"That sounds perfect," Hermione nodded at this grabbing another package from her book bag "In case uncle Billy doesn't believe you … give him this …he'll know what it is since I gave Jake a couple of presents for him and the family when I visit them this past afternoon. This is just one last present for uncle Billy that I know he's going to be up for a surprised," she explained.

Charlie raised his eyebrow at his god daughter "What is it?" he asked.

Hermione gave a small smile "Let's just say he might see a ghost?" she casually says.

"G-ghost," Charlie choked on this.

Hermione chuckled "You'd be surprised Hogwarts hasn't changed that much uncle Charlie …in case you haven't noticed that picture of Aunt Aaliyah and your kids ... they can still talk to you … I'm sorry I don't have a portrait of them but, ... It's the only picture that me and uncle Sirius can find since he told me that when you lost your entire family … you also lost your house and everything in it." she whispered.

Charlie was so touched that he gave her a hug grateful for this "T-thank you …. Mia… you have no idea how much this means to me …" he chocked at this.

"Of course uncle Charlie," Hermione smiled at this "When you visit uncle Billy let me know when we can meet up whenever your both ready," she explained.

"I'll be sure to let you know Mia and drive careful okay," Charlie assured her.

"I will and see you later uncle Charlie," Hermione waved as she was inside her car and backed up as she made sure to put a silence charm around the police station so the town folks won't snoop into their business but you can never know when it comes with Forks, she looked at her cell phone seeing a miss text from Leah if she wanted to hang out at the beach with the guys and texted her quickly telling her she'll be there heading off to LaPush 'first beach' to meet up with Leah and the guys.

Charlie watched his god daughter leave and gave a tired sigh staring at the pocket watch noticing his estrange wife Aaliyah and his kids gave a sad smile. He stared at the clouds _"Liyah how I miss you… and the kids… it's not the same without you_ …" he sadly thought to himself. Just when he was about to call his best friend Billy his partner Matt called him stating 'bears are causing trouble again chief' which left Charlie to snort as he knew it wasn't bears. If he was being honest with himself, it would be either Vampires and yes he knows about the Cullen's secret. It's one of the reasons why he's not exactly formal with the Cullens except Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme since he trusts them both. He didn't judge them or anything but, there's a limit with trust.

Hermione finally got home putting her things on the floor laying down on the couch with a tired sigh as her house was once again silent and dark inside her house. She shut all the blinds which didn't matter, her house was in a secluded spot by the beach with most of it surrounded by the forest and walked upstairs to change once more. She decided to wear a big jersey shirt that her big brother bought her from New York (Lakers) and some shorts underneath by stripping out from her outfit for the day. The shirt fell to mid-thigh and hung loosely onto her small frame. Hermione wasn't scrawny but, she wasn't overweight either. After learning that Voldemort is taking over the wizardly world and empire she decided it was time for her to have fun while she's back home in Forks. During her years in Hogwarts she easily gained weight back after staying with Sirius and the others and had her curvy figure back but, she was swimming in her jersey shirt.

She let out a giddy giggle and immediately slapped her hands over her mouth. She liked Seth! And it's only been 3 days since she been home that she started to giggle again and for what she's acting like Lavender Brown that left her to scowl. Hermione made a face at that and went downstairs to make something to eat. She tied the excess material of the shirt in a rubber band so the hem line was now around her waist instead of her thighs and slipped on a pair of black and white plaid slipper boots with ear buds of her IPod firmly in place she turned on shuffle and dance to a beat of the song swinging her hips side to side.

 _It's goin' down, I'm yellin' 'timber'! You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember. I'll be the one you won't forget. It's goin' down, I'm yellin' 'timber'! You better move, you better dance. Let's make a night, you won't remember. I'll be the one you won't forget._

Hermione dance to the beat as she pulled out a jar of Mexican chicken soup that she found inside the fridge and decided to try it out into the small bowl putting a plate over it sets it inside the microwave and sets 2 minutes. After she grabbed some crackers, she grabbed some fruits of strawberries and dipped chocolate which it's her favorite, she even buttered two slice of bread and got out a skillet to start a grilled cheese sandwich. As she waited to flip, she grabbed the spatula and stared to sing while she swung her hips and bum into an upbeat song.

She bopped along to the songs playing as she ate her food. After the dishes were done, she decided to finish unpacking the rest of her stuff as she was feeling suddenly energized. It was only 7:45 p.m. in the evening so she wanted to get some work done putting her iPod connected to her speaker and started to dance thru the music. Once she got herself tired she found herself laying down on the couch out of breath as Crookshanks mewed on her lap as she patted her on the head.

"You tired boy?" Hermione whispered leaving him to purr against her "Yeah me too… let's get some sleep hmm we have a big day tomorrow," she explained heading to her bedroom to go to bed. Once her head hit her pillow she instantly dozes off.

The next morning more like very early morning the sun shone through the windows, shining on the peaceful sleeping figure. She groaned as the sun really hit her closed eyes by stretching her arms with a yawn. She opened her eyes staring at the alarm clock it read only 6:45 a.m. She didn't want to do her morning run but, she had too. As she passed her cat Crookshanks who was soundly asleep she paused at the music studio to make a mental note to play the piano later in the afternoon. She looked at her cell phone and bugged out from the miss messages from Zane and her siblings as she cursed under her breath looking at the clock knowing that in England it's probably too early but, knew she had to call them soon.

Meanwhile… later that morning at Forks Washington in the Cullens house. Alice and the family been watching Edward pacing back and forth grumbling under his breath after he came back from having dinner with Bella last night. He's been in a foul mood that his family curious what brought him into his foul mood that Alice decided to speak up through the silence.

"Edward… is something wrong...?" Alice hesitated asked.

Edward sighed stressfully at this running his hand thru his hair "You know how Jasper met up with Hermione yesterday morning from his hunt," he asked.

"Yeah… what about it?"

"When I was meeting up with Bella at the mall yesterday later that afternoon it seems that Bella knows Hermione personally," Edward explained pacing back and forth grumbling more than his family seen him.

"What do you mean…?" Esme asked who just happened to overhear this from the kitchen.

"Apparently she and Bella grew up together in Forks…which doesn't make any sense since Bella always tells me that she doesn't remember much when she was here since she clearly detested Forks in the first place and yet here she was telling me she knew 'Hermione' like it was nothing," Edward scowls.

"So what does that have to do with the new girl," Rosalie says with a scoff.

Edward glowered his eyes ignoring his sister "Because …. when I tried to read Hermione's mind… no matter how many times I tried I always end up in dead end … a thick brick walls…until…"

"Until what… Edward," Jasper asked.

"Until she talked to me in her mind," Edward told him while pursuing his lips stiffly at this.

They stared at him widen their eyes in horror.

"What that's-that's impossible," Alice hoarse leaving Jasper to steady her close.

"That's what I said but, apparently Bella doesn't like it," Edward says.

"Doesn't like what… exactly?" Emmett comments.

"Apparently she knew I was trying to read her friend's mind and kept hitting me on the chest the whole ride home. She's very overprotective with her," Edward replied.

"Are you telling me that human that your seeing knows this new girl personally," Rosalie growls with a scoff "That's just perfect," in a huff.

"Rosalie," Esme scolded her.

"Well it's true, I mean who knows how many things that Bella kept from us," Rosalie huffs.

"She didn't keep it from us. The fact that she hasn't seen her since she was twelve was when her mom got married to Phil her step father," Edward argues.

"Okay that's enough," Carlisle comments intervening between his children "If what you say is true… we need to make sure you won't make Bella angry over this Edward …this Hermione person is one of her childhood friends growing up," he explained.

"What do you mean?" Esme asks.

"I bumped into Charlie just awhile ago at the hospital which would explain why I just came just in time to talk to you all because apparently someone got hurt during the hunt and I noticed that Charlie had a golden pocket watch so I asked him casually about it which he explained that his god daughter gave it to him," Carlisle explained.

"God daughter," the family exclaimed.

"Yes god daughter. The new girl that both you and Jasper met yesterday is apparently Charlie's and Billy's god daughter Hermione Granger since they're both good friends with her parents growing up before she and her family moved to England," Carlisle comments.

"So are you saying that Hermione knows the mutts as well," Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie language," Esme scowled.

"Sorry mum but, seriously it's bad enough we have to deal with Edward's human but, I won't let anything happen to this family again," Rosalie huffs walking out leaving Emmett to sigh at this running after his wife "I'll go calm her down guys, Rose babe wait up," he calls after her.

"So what do we do now since we just learn this news," Esme replied.

"Do what we normally do… just try to keep it to yourselves because the last thing is that Sam and the pack to find out that we'll danger their friend," Carlisle explained.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Edward asks.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Edward until then just keep in mind not to piss off the pack I don't want any of you to mess up the treaty between the pack and us remember that," Carlisle replied.

Edward stiffly nod at this learning that his girlfriend knows Hermione personally which means Jake and the mutts _(what Edward and his siblings call them_ ) are going to be involve as well.

"So what should I do with Bella?" Edward asked turning to Carlisle.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Carlisle began to say patting him on the back and headed to his office "If you need me I'll be in my office," he explained.

Meanwhile that same afternoon in the other side of the Forks, Seth and the rest of the pack were all in 'first beach' hanging out. Sam, Jared, and Paul had brought their imprints Emily, Kim and Rachel (Jake's older sister) while Seth wished his imprint was here. he sat back watching Sam and the guys throwing the football around while his older sister Leah was sitting on one of the rocks a few feet away. The twins Colin and Brady were having fun and Jake well he hasn't arrived yet something about helping his dad but, he'll meet up with them soon though.

Speaking of Seth _*imprint*_ he and Hermione been texting nonstop since the first night she arrived but, at the same time he promised he would visit her which he has, she just doesn't know it yet since he was in his werewolf form at the time. He always made sure to patrol around her place just to make sure there's no trouble around the area which luckily there wasn't.

He's been busy patrolling he whimpered to himself that he wished he had some time to see her and made a defeated sad sigh staring at the ocean. It's been three whole days since he saw her despite how he watched over her in his werewolf form. You would think he'd see her already thinking and missing her constantly wondering what she's doing right now.

"Hey Seth. you sure you don't want to join?" Sam asked as he came for a drink of water.

"Nah man I'm good," Seth began to say leaning against the log staring at the ocean deep in thoughts about his _*imprint*_ before he continued to talk again "Did you manage to talk to Jake. I'm really worried about him?" he asked.

"I tried to talk to him but, you know how stubborn he was…" Sam began to say scanning around the beach, it was just Sam and his friends in the reservation which he liked it that way and noticed that his ex-girlfriend Leah was throwing rocks chatting with someone on the phone which he didn't recognize the voice though, he watched Leah waving her arms dramatically about something which cause the two guys to raise their eyebrow at her; everyone in the pack felt that Bella was toying with Jake's feelings shaking out of his thoughts "I can't imagine what Mia is going to do when she finds out what happen between Jake and Bella she won't be one happy camper I can tell you that much she's always been protective with you guys especially you and Jake since you two are the youngest …" pausing for a moment wondering who Leah was talking too since the way Leah was talking was in silent shaking out his thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking about his ex-girlfriend, he really wished that he and Leah can be friends again but, it seems it won't happen anytime soon because of their history with one another "A lot has changed over the years since Mia and her family moved to England," he explained.

Seth nodded knowing this rethinking what occurred in Jake's situation who always had a sad puppy dog look in his eyes like he hasn't gotten any sleep or ate in days that most of the pack are worried sick about him especially his dad and his sisters.

"Yeah you're probably right," Seth answered putting his arms behind his head rethinking and missing his *imprint* Hermione as he suddenly grew quiet between them.

"Thinking about Hellkat again?" Sam asked as he smiled knowing this which caused Seth to blush lightly giving him a playfully shrug "Don't worry it's completely normal," he says smiling at this own *imprint* Emily who smiled back. He gave him a reassuring look before running back to the guys.

Seth sighed and nearly jumped when he felt an arm go around his shoulders. He turned to see his cousin Emily sitting next to him with a smile.

"Hey bud, how's it going?" she asked.

Seth shrugged as he used to dislike his cousin for hurting his sister since they were best friends until the whole love triangle thing happen and kept his distance from her since he's very overprotective with his older sister and verse versa but, then again it wasn't Sam's or Emily's fault… at this point he just wished he knew what to do to make his sister from moving on from Sam or from Jake moving on from Bella. He felt completely torn between the two people he considers as his family.

"Good, I'm just confuse," Seth answered which was the truth but, she didn't need to know that "I knew Mia since I can remember and trying to gather all my thoughts and feelings together … seeing her again… don't get me wrong I'm happy to see her. When she told me she was moving away I was really sad and upset I practically cried when she went away after she promised she would come visit every summer and then she stopped a few years ago… when I saw her again… my wish came true and then suddenly I found myself _*imprinted*_ on Mia of all people… how am I supposed to explain this to her… will she be upset, angry, or even happy hell she could even hate me although I don't think Mia would ever hate me at least I don't think….what if she has to go back to England…I could lose her… but, what if she stays here with me… I don't even know anymore…what am I supposed to do Em," he whispered sadly as he put his hands over his forehead leaning against his left knee feeling very distress at the moment.

Emily grew quiet listening to her cousin distress before she answered "Well… imprinting is a hard thing to deal with at first but, after you really understand it… it gets similar considering you and Hermione did grow up together before she and her family moved away to England… from what I witness I don't think Hermione would ever hate you Seth. Once you explain the truth to her I'm sure she's going to understand and for her to move away to England that's really up to her though and if that conversation comes up you two should talk about it when the time comes Seth," she explained giving him a hand squeeze.

"You really think so?"

Emily gave a smile "Yeah I really do. She seems like a sweet girl and I can tell she has feelings for you and I'm glad you found someone Seth like Hermione. Auntie Sue seems happy about it," she teased him.

Seth chuckled when he remembered what his mom Sue learned that Hermione will be part of the family. He really missed his _*imprint*_ Hermione and wondered what she was doing today.

"Maybe… I just really want to see her that's all,"

Before Emily can answer they were interrupted by someone "Hey Seth," a familiar voice replied as they both turned to see Hermione walking towards them with a soccer ball in her hands with a beaming smile "What you doing?" she asked.

Seth looked up at the sky and thought to himself _'Thank you God!'_ before standing up quickly as Emily followed suit right by his side.

"Hey Mia," Seth greeted her with a warm hug not wanting to let her go "I missed you,"

Hermione giggled "Seth we just saw each other since the first night I arrived here 3 days ago, we been texting and chatting on the phone nonstop to one another remember," she whispered slightly teasing him. She couldn't help but, giggle seeing Seth's blush and thought it was adorable.

Seth grew quiet hiding his blush knowing she's right they have been talking and texting nonstop since she arrived back "I-I know but, I still missed you. It just seemed forever since we last saw each other that's all…" he whispered as he started nuzzling her neck silently smelling her scent once more which was different today. It was mixed with flowers of lilies and roses with a touch of baby breath.

 _'Hmm she smells really good,_ ' Seth thought to himself.

Hermione giggled "I missed you too," she whispers hugging him close then squatted him playfully on the shoulder pretending to be angry "You were supposed to visit me today," she pouted.

Seth blinked his eyes "I was? When did I say that?"

This time Hermione blinked her eyes owlishly realizing what she just said and made a mental note slap on her forehead and sat down on his lap which left Seth startled not that he's complaining but, kept it to himself as his wolf howled happily at this.

"Yes, yes you were unless you forgot from our text messages this morning that you were going to visit me today," Hermione pouted showing her text message between them stating that he was going to see her today and crossed her arms giving him a stern look even though she never stays mad at him even though she knew where he was. After all she kept her eye on him and the pack from her two side mirror although he doesn't know that yet.

"See you said _'Hey Mia I'm going to visit you'_ since we made lunch plans today- "Hermione stated looking at her watch "And look at that it's lunch time and no visit from you yet?" she pouted.

Seth kept opening and closing his mouth trying to think of an excuse but, no words came out as she waited for him to answer.

"Well I'm waiting Seth Harrison Clearwater?" Hermione demands playfully. Again she's only pretending but, he didn't need to know that.

"Are you sure because I wasn't aware we made plans for lunch today?" Seth playfully tried not get Hermione mad at him.

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously getting comfortable on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck while he held her by her waist, the minute she got comfortable her right hand happened to be in his upper thigh innocently which left him to freeze and made slowly breaths hoping Hermione didn't notice that he was beginning to get a boner or had a huge effect on him.

"Well you did say you were going to visit me at the bonfire the first night I arrived remember and then we started texting I assumed you wouldn't forget we made plans today Sethy," Hermione smiled innocently as she raised her eyebrows at him. Again Seth knew this but, Sam gave the pack schedules on double shifts during patrols and he happens to be in the morning and afternoon shifts since he, Jake, Embry and Quil had school while Paul, Jared, Leah, and Sam were in night shifts and morning shifts sometimes they switch around the schedule just to be safe while Brady and Collin who were the youngest would have afternoon shifts with Seth and the others. He wasn't sure how Hermione was going to react when he tells her the truth being a werewolf and imprinted on her so he pretended he forgot he made plans to visit her.

"Oh right… hehehe… I did say that huh… I must've forgot… sorry Mia..." Seth scratched his head sheepishly.

"Obviously," Hermione scoffs.

"I'm sorry Mia I just been really busy with school with tougher homework these days that it would take the whole night to finish sometimes," Seth pointed out which wasn't a lie being a junior year received tougher homework for Jake and the others.

Hermione raised her eyebrow putting her hands over her hips in her motherly tone "And you couldn't call me to help you with this homework. You know I'm always happy to help you with that kind of thing Seth," she explained.

Seth bit his bottom lip nervously knowing she's right, after all she's practically a genius in a young age it's one of the reasons why she went to a boarding school "Your right," nodding at this "I should've called you but, I figured I should do this by myself without any help not that your help isn't needed of course but, still…" he answered despite how he was in patrol at the time visiting her place without her knowledge "Forgive me," he pouts using his puppy dog sad look knowing she can't resist.

Hermione squinted her eyes as she saw him pouted whimpering "Fine, I'll forgive you for now…" she slowly said this giving him a smile.

Sam and the others gave him a thumbs up stating _'Good job Seth' 'Ha, like that's ever going to work but, good luck little brother,'_ from Leah's sarcastically face expression which he ignored this since he didn't want Hermione to find out.

"Good," Seth nodded knowing she can never be angry with him for long getting himself comfortable since she's now on his lap not that he's complaining in fact he's ecstatic that she's sitting on his lap again holding her in his arms not wanting to let her go "What brings you here anyway not that I don't mind or complaining here but, still?" he asked curiously through his voice.

Hermione leans her head against his shoulder "Just thought I visit you guys and catch up with everyone. I had a long day today and I did say I was going to come by all the time didn't I… unlike some people…" she explained hiding her smile raising her eyebrow at him.

Seth groaned at this "I said I was sorry Mia," he pouted.

"Don't you worry your little head," Hermione giggled pinching his cheeks "You can just make it up to me later," she winked giving him a kiss on the cheek which left him to blush once more.

Before Seth can answer his older sister Leah came to join them "Mia!" she happily exclaimed hugging Mia from behind.

"Hey Leahbee!" Hermione happily beamed "How are you doing?" she asked immediately got off Seth's lap much to his sadness and disappointment.

"I'm good," Leah answered hugging her back "When did you get here?" she asked.

"About 20 minutes ago," Hermione answered.

"Really," Leah looked surprised looked around for her car "I didn't even see you? Where did you park?" she asked.

Hermione froze biting her bottom lip at this "Oh that," she waved at this "I walked here," she beamed at this.

Leah blinked her eyes "Y-you walked here," she slowly replied.

"That's right," Hermione nodded at this.

"You do know that's like 5 miles from here right?" Leah asked.

"Actually it's 3.4 miles from here but, who's counting,"

"You walked 3.4 miles to 'first beach' and you're not tired," Leah gaped at this.

"Nope,"

"How come?"

"Well I went jogging awhile ago, then went home to change and walked here to the beach,"

Leah looked at her outfit and noticed her charm bracelet "Oh well as long as you're not tired and what's that?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm…" Hermione looked down seeing her charm bracelet "Oh this is my charm bracelet Zane gave it to me for my birthday," she beamed at this.

"Oooh it's so pretty so since you're here. What have you been up too since we last saw each other?"

Hermione sighed dramatically "I had a long day and got tired but, you never believe what happen yesterday?" she asked.

"What happen?"

"Well let me see…" Hermione pretends to think "I went to talk to Draco a good friend of mine yesterday," she began to say rambling her story to Leah which caused Seth to freeze filled with jealously _'Who's Draco?'_ was his first thought came into his mind "Then I went to eat a quick breakfast, went on a morning jog and met someone yesterday at the woods name Jasper," this time Leah and the rest of the pack grew tensed.

 _Now she met one of the Cullens, what's next she met Edward too'_ Seth sarcastically thought to myself listening to his imprint Hermione explaining what she did today

"Who's Draco?" Seth blurted out.

Hermione blinked her eyes "I told you he's my friend weren't you listening?" she asked.

"Do you like him,"

"Well of course I like him he's my friend,"

"You know what I mean,"

"What does that have to do with my story Seth,"

"Well… well… do you?"

"He's my classmate from my boarding school I just said that and no I don't. Even if I did he wouldn't go for me since he's into the same male sex I just said that,"

"Oh right… sorry continue your story Mia," Seth sheepishly scratched his neck nervously as he was seething with jealously but, kept it to himself.

"Well alright and try to pay attention because I won't repeat myself Sethy... now where was I … oh right once I was done with my morning jog I took a shower and got ready to head to the mall to do a little shopping and bumped into Bells at the store-" again everyone grew more tensed, that was until Seth saw Jake as his eyes darkened in a distance "And we started to hang out for a bit then we stated to catch up … and before I can tell her anymore that's how I met her boyfriend… Edward…" she stiffly scowled crossing her arms.

Seth was seething with anger "Stay away from him?!" he snarled.

Hermione looked at Seth confuse until Leah spoke up "You met her boyfriend…" she slowly said this as she was holding me back to calm him down which somewhat worked.

"Well it's not like it's my fault Leahbee. Here I was talking to Bells and he comes out of nowhere like his life depended on it," Hermione snorted.

Sam and the pack stared at her in disbelief apparently she wasn't done talking yet even though they were still playing football they had good hearing perks of being a werewolf "And don't even get me started how he had the bloody nerve to talk about my Sethyboo?!" she snarled.

"Sethyboo," Leah slowly said this raising her eyebrow at her.

Hermione blinked her eyes "Of course he's my baby Sethyboo," as her arms wrapped Seth's waist protectively stating _'Yes he's my Sethyboo you got a problem with that'_ expression look which cause Leah to surrender her hands _'don't let me stop you,'_ look and gave another huff "After I explained that I made plans with Seth that man had the bloody nerve to talk bad about my friends and let me tell you I told him off like there's no tomorrow. Even Bells looked shocked when I did not even defend him while 'Edmund' who kept gaping at me like a fish like what you lot are doing right now and let's not forget how he had some nerve to talk about Jacob?!" she snarled "That was until Bells stepped in between us explaining to the bloody idiot that we were childhood friends of course I would know Seth, you, Leah and Jacob. Like I don't need to know that?!" she exclaimed.

That was until Sam and the pack stopped to stare at her like she's a goddess "Wait, wait, wait," Paul headed to our direction "Are you saying that you actually said that to the Lee-I mean Cullen," he blurted out.

"Of course I did honestly do I have to keep repeating myself" Hermione huffed "The guy just kept gaping at Bells and I like no tomorrow and then I realize what time it was stating that I was meeting Seth tonight as we had plans to go to the movies," she explained "And once I told him off that's when I went to visit uncle Charlie," she sighed tiredly.

"Wow…" Embry blurted out.

"I know," Hermione huffed "I don't know what he's bloody problem was but, I don't appreciate people like him talking bad about my friends especially Sethyboo and once I was done visiting uncle Charlie that's when I decided to meet up with you guys," she explained.

"Wow sounds like you had an uneventful day huh Hellcat," Sam asked shaking his head knowing Mia being the mama bear protective with her cubs.

"Oh right I forgot about that," Leah smirked "I'm glad you can make it before you headed home Mia," she says.

"Of course," Hermione perked up "Thank you for inviting me,"

"Wait what y-y-you knew about this?" Seth sputtered at this.

"Of course I knew someone has to make the first move," Leah shrugged "Now come on everyone I bond to ask you about our past adventures Mia," she explained as she grabbed her hand as we went near where Rae, Emily and Kim who was sun bathing at the moment.

Before either of us can answer Sam yelled in a distance warning Hermione "HELLKAT?!" leaving Hermione and the others "WATCH OUT!?" he exclaimed widen his eyes in horror seeing the football heading towards her way not noticing that Hermione was ready using her quick reflexes spinning herself around using her triple double kick and kicked the football hard than she anticipated to the other side of the beach as everyone gape at the girl like a fish especially Sam, Jake, Leah and Seth as their eyes bugged out in shock.

Hermione noticed the stares as she shifted uncomfortable not liking to be stared, as for Seth well he nearly had a heart attack if the football really hit hurt his imprint Hermione he was out for blood giving Paul _'ready to run'_ icy cold glare expression who gave _'sorry'_ sheepishly smile since he was the one that kicks really hard heading her way without Hermione's knowledge of course and smiled sweetly towards the pack as if it was a normal thing for her.

"Oh don't worry guys," Hermione sweetly smiled "I'll go get it," she says running to grab the football as if it was completely natural for her.

Leah just blinked her eyes too speechless until Paul snapped out of her thoughts as Sam and the rest of the pack were talking in low tones.

"Does anyone want to tell me what just happen back there," Paul blurted out pointing at Hermione with his thumb.

Leah decided to speak up "Well..." she cleared her throat as Sam and the rest of the pack looked at her as she wasn't a bit surprised by her big sister but, bloody "It would seem when you throw the football farther again straight towards her that she used quick reflexes to defend herself and if she didn't she would've gotten hurt," then wacked him on the head harshly "You are so lucky that I'm not in a bad mood today or else you would've got your ass kicked that not even Rae would even save you," she harshly hissed in low tones while Rachel crossed her arms glowering at Paul who shrunk a bit knowing how Leah was even though she's still stunned that didn't mean she wasn't protective with her sister even if it was with Paul then she noticed that her little brother Seth stood there frozen in shock.

 _'Uh oh poor Seth oh well Leah to the rescue,'_ Leah thought to herself.

"Seth," Leah waved her hand in front of his face "Seth, you okay?" she asked. Poor Seth was in shock with a blank look on his face.

"What's up with him?" Embry asked who recently joined in.

"Long story short Paul kicked the soccer ball towards Mia and in reflex she killed the ball all to the other side of the beach that left these clowns to gape at the girl," Leah shrugged at this.

"I'm not a bit surprise," Rachel decided to speak up through the silence "Mia always had good reflexes and didn't kick your butt Paul," she scowled.

"Owe," Paul pouted "What was that for babe?"

"You could've really hurt her Paul you are sooooo lucky she has good reflexes when she did," Rae warned her boyfriend.

"Idiots," Leah mumbles under her breath.

Brady sighed "She's my hero," he replied.

Unfortunately, Seth heard this as it snapped out of his thoughts with a warning growl towards the young pup who put his hands up in surrender "As a friend," Brady quickly added.

"She better be," Seth snarled protectively against his imprint.

A few minutes later Hermione got the football passing it to Paul with a high kick who caught it with fast reflexes "I'm sorry about that" with a shrug "I guess I kicked it too hard then I thought,"

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Jared cried out causing Hermione to jump "DID YOU SAW THE WAY SHE MOVED SO FAST AND KICKED THE FOOTBALL TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BEACH?! THAT WAS SO DAMN F** HOT?!" he exclaimed which left Kim his girlfriend/imprint of his to smack him on the head harshly glowering her icy cold glare at him angrily obviously jealous at that comment which caused him to pout and coughing awkwardly "I-I mean …hehehe… nice kick back there," he casually says.

 **~*~End of Chapter Five~*~**

 **Whooooooo I'm done with this chapter. If you noticed, I've rewritten the story once again wanting to make some sense to this. Yes, it took a long while for me to get back to the last page I was which was in the middle of Ch. 9 but, don't you guys worry though. I'm back and I'm ready to update everything of my stories so I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Ciao for now dolls!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six: The First Beach (the pack)**

Emily grew quiet listening to her cousin distress before she answered "Well… imprinting is a hard thing to deal with at first but, after you really understand it… it gets similar considering you and Hermione did grow up together before she and her family moved away to England… from what I witness I don't think Hermione would ever hate you Seth. Once you explain the truth to her I'm sure she's going to understand and for her to move away to England that's up to her though and if that conversation comes up you two should talk about it when the time comes Seth," she explained giving him a hand squeeze.

"You really think so?"

Emily gave a smile "Yeah I really do. She seems like a sweet girl and I can tell she has feelings for you and I'm glad you found someone like Hermione. Auntie Sue seems happy about it," she teased him.

Seth chuckled when he remembered what his mom Sue learned that Hermione will be part of the family. He missed his _*imprint*_ Hermione and wondered what she was doing today.

"Yeah mom loves Mia even dad too— "Seth smiled fondly at his *imprint* then grew sad but, gave a smile "Maybe… I just really want to see her that's all,"

Before Emily can answer they were interrupted by someone "Hey Seth," a familiar voice replied as they both turned to see Hermione walking towards them with a soccer ball in her hands with a beaming smile "What you doing?" she asked.

Seth looked up at the sky and thought to himself _'Thank you God!'_ before standing up quickly as Emily followed suit right by his side.

"Hey Mia," Seth greeted her with a warm hug not wanting to let her go "I missed you,"

Hermione giggled "Seth we just saw each other since the first night I arrived here 3 days ago, we been texting and chatting on the phone nonstop to one another remember," she whispered slightly teasing him. She couldn't help but, giggle seeing Seth's blush and thought it was adorable.

Seth grew quiet hiding his blush knowing she's right they have been talking and texting nonstop since she arrived back "I-I know but, I still missed you. It just seemed forever since we last saw each other that's all…" he whispered as he started nuzzling her neck silently smelling her scent once more which was different today. It was mixed with flowers of lilies and roses with a touch of baby breath.

 _'Hmm she smells really good,_ ' Seth thought to himself.

Hermione giggled "I missed you too," she whispers hugging him close then squatted him playfully on the shoulder pretending to be angry "You were supposed to visit me today," she pouted.

Seth blinked his eyes "I was? When did I say that?"

This time Hermione blinked her eyes owlishly realizing what she just said and made a mental note slap on her forehead and sat down on his lap which left Seth startled not that he's complaining but, kept it to himself as his wolf howled happily at this.

"Yes, yes you were unless you forgot from our text messages this morning that you were going to visit me today," Hermione pouted showing her text message between them stating that he was going to see her today and crossed her arms giving him a stern look even though she never stays mad at him even though she knew where he was. After all she kept her eye on him and the pack from her two-side mirror although he doesn't know that yet.

"See you said _'Hey Mia I'm going to visit you'_ since we made lunch plans today— "Hermione stated looking at her watch "And look at that it's lunch time and no visit from you yet?" she pouted.

Seth kept opening and closing his mouth trying to think of an excuse but, no words came out as she waited for him to answer.

"Well I'm waiting Seth Harrison Clearwater?" Hermione demands playfully. Again, she's only pretending but, he didn't need to know that.

"Are you sure because I wasn't aware we made plans for lunch today?" Seth playfully tried not get Hermione mad at him.

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously getting herself comfortable onto his lap wrapping his arms around his neck while he held her by the waist holding her close, the minute she got comfortable he raised his eyebrow waiting for her to answer until her right hand happened to be on his upper thigh innocently which left him to freeze, steadying his breathing hoping Hermione didn't noticed that he was get beginning to get a boner or that she has a huge effect on him.

Hermione made a _'hum'_ sound "Well you did say you were to going to visit me at the bonfire the first night I arrived here remember?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him innocent "We texted, talked into long phone calls I assumed you wouldn't forget we made plans together today Sethy?" she smiled innocently raising her eyebrow at him; again Seth did knew this but, Sam gave the pack schedule on double shifts during patrols and he happens to be in the morning and afternoon shifts since he, Jake, Embry and Quil had school while Paul, Jared, Leah, and Sam were in night shifts and morning shifts sometimes they switch around the schedule just to be safe while Brady and Collin who were the youngest would have afternoon shifts with Seth and the others. He wasn't sure how Hermione was going to react when he tells her the truth being a werewolf and imprinted on her so he pretended he forgot he made plans to visit her.

"Oh right… hehehe… I did say that huh… I must've forgot… sorry Mia..." Seth scratched his head sheepishly.

"Obviously," Hermione scoffs looking away in a huff pretending to be mad.

Seth pouted nuzzling her neck "I'm sorry Mia it must've slipped my mind on our plans today since I been really busy with school, tough homework these days that it would take the whole night to finish sometimes," Seth pointed out which wasn't a lie being a junior year received tougher homework for Jake and the others.

Hermione raised her eyebrow putting her hands over her hips in her motherly tone "And you couldn't call me to help you with this homework. You know I'm always happy to help you with that kind of thing Seth," she explained.

Seth bit his bottom lip nervously knowing she's right, after all she's practically a genius in a young age it's one of the reasons why she went to a boarding school "Your right," nodding at this "I should've called you but, I figured I should do this by myself without any help not that your help isn't needed of course but, still…" he answered despite how he was in patrol at the time visiting her place without her knowledge "Forgive me," he pouts using his puppy dog sad look knowing she can't resist.

Hermione squinted her eyes as she saw him pouted whimpering "Fine, I'll forgive you for now…" she slowly said this giving him a smile.

Sam and the others gave him thumbs up stating _'Good job Seth' 'Ha, like that's ever going to work but, good luck little brother,'_ from Leah's sarcastically face expression which he ignored this since he didn't want Hermione to find out.

"Good," Seth nodded knowing she can never be angry with him for long getting himself comfortable since she's now on his lap not that he's complaining in fact he's ecstatic that she's sitting on his lap again holding her in his arms not wanting to let her go "What brings you here anyway not that I don't mind or complaining here but, still?" he asked curiously through his voice.

Hermione leans her head against his shoulder "Just thought I visit you guys and catch up with everyone. I had a long day from the past three days and I did say I was going to come by all the time didn't I… unlike some people…" she explained hiding her smile raising her eyebrow at him.

Seth groaned at this "I said I was sorry Mia," he pouted.

"Don't you worry your little head I did say I forgave you, didn't I?" Hermione giggled pinching his cheeks "You can just make it up to me later," she winked giving him a kiss on the cheek which left him to blush once more.

Before Seth can answer his older sister, Leah came to join them "Mia!" she happily exclaimed hugging Mia from behind.

"Hey Leah bee!" Hermione happily beamed "How are you doing?" she asked immediately got off Seth's lap much to his sadness and disappointment.

Leah beamed "I'm good," hugging her back "I was just talking to Ariel and Aqua just a while ago, I didn't even notice you were here. When did you get here?" she asked.

Hermione pretended to think "20 minutes ago," she answered.

"Really," Leah looked surprised looked around for her car "I didn't even see you? Where did you park?" she asked.

Hermione froze biting her bottom lip at this "Oh that," she waved at this "I walked here," she beamed at this.

Leah blinked her eyes "Y-you walked here," she slowly replied.

"That's right," Hermione nodded at this.

"You do know that's like 5 miles from, here right?" Leah asked.

"It's 3.4 miles from here but, who's counting,"

"You walked 3.4 miles to 'first beach' and you're not tired," Leah gaped at this.

"Nope,"

"How come?"

Hermione shrugged "I guess I'm use to walking that far and I went jogging a while ago then went home to change and walked here to the beach to visit you guys,"

Leah looked at her outfit and noticed her charm bracelet "Oh well if you're not tired and what's that?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm…" Hermione looked down seeing her charm bracelet "Oh this is my charm bracelet Zane gave it to me for my birthday," she beamed at this.

"Oooh it's so pretty it even has diamonds on the side with a moon, stars, werewolf nice and a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle. Oh, look it has your family picture here too even the twins that's so cool— "Leah looked in awe towards the charm bracelet "Zane got good taste it's so pretty. Since you're here what have you been up too since we last saw each other?"

Hermione sighed dramatically "I had a long day and got tired but, you never believe what happen yesterday?" she asked.

"What happen?"

"Well let me see…" Hermione pretends to think "I went to talk to Draco a good friend of mine yesterday," she began to say rambling her story to Leah which caused Seth to freeze filled with jealously _'Who's Draco?'_ was his first thought came into his mind "Then I went to eat a quick breakfast, went on a morning jog and met someone yesterday at the woods name Jasper," this time Leah and the rest of the pack grew tensed.

 _'Now she met one of the Cullens, what's next she met Edward too'_ Seth sarcastically thought to myself listening to his imprint Hermione explaining what she did today

"Who's Draco?" Seth blurted out.

Hermione blinked her eyes "I told you he's my friend weren't you listening?" she asked.

"Do you like him,"

"Well of course I like him he's my friend,"

"You know what I mean,"

"What does that have to do with my story Seth,"

"Well… well… do you?"

"He's my classmate from my boarding school I just said that and no I don't. Even if I did he wouldn't go for me since he's into the same male sex I just said that,"

"Oh right… sorry continue your story Mia," Seth sheepishly scratched his neck nervously as he was seething with jealously but, kept it to himself.

"Well alright and try to pay attention because I won't repeat myself Sethy... now where was I … oh right once I was done with my morning jog I took a shower and got ready to head to the mall to do a little shopping and bumped into Bells at the store—" Hermione continued her story again everyone grew more tensed, that was until Seth saw Jake as his eyes darkened in a distance "And we started to hang out for a bit then we stated to catch up … and before I can tell her anymore that's how I met her boyfriend… Edward…" she stiffly scowled crossing her arms.

Seth was seething with anger "Stay away from him?!" he snarled.

"He's dangerous?!" Sam snarled racing to his best friend as he heard this part of the story "Stay away from them Hell cat,"

Hermione looked at Seth, and Sam confuse pretending not to know what they were until Leah spoke up laughing nervously.

"Wow— "Leah voice was sarcastic "You met her boyfriend what of the odds of that— "she gritted her teeth glowering her eyes at both Sam and Seth as she tried to hold back Seth "Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen wow… it wouldn't be a surprised since it's a small town so eventually they would've found out she came back home right guys?" she gritted her teeth which cause Sam to grumble knowing she's right but, won't admit it.

"Well it's not like it's my fault Leah bee. Here I was talking to Bells catching up then he comes out of nowhere like his life depends on it," Hermione snorts "It doesn't even help how he looks exactly like my Cedric my fiancée," she sighed.

"HE WHAT?!" Sam, Seth, and the pack exclaimed in shock.

Hermione blinked her eyes "Honestly what is wrong with you guys? It's not like I asked for this you know," she huffed as she continued to talk about her day and from the past three days as Sam and the pack were now surrounded her in a circle listening to her story in disbelief apparently, she wasn't done with her story yet "And don't even get me started how he had the bloody nerve to talk about my Sethyboo," she snarled protectively which Seth blushed while Sam and the pack stared at her widen their eyes.

"Sethyboo," Leah slowly said this raising her eyebrow at her.

Hermione blinked her eyes and sighed "I told you this before Leahbee Sethy is my Sethyboo since he's my baby—" as her arms wrapped Seth's waist protectively stating _'Yes he's my Sethyboo you got a problem with that'_ expression which cause Leah to surrender her arms knowing how protective she is with her little brother _'By all means be my guess don't let me stop you being away from your Sethyboo'_ look that left Hermione to nod protectively "Anywayyyyy—seriously guys you really need to stop interrupting me so after I explained to her boyfriend—" she was stiffly growled then beamed with a smile like it was a normal thing for her "I told him that I made plans with Seth that man had the bloody nerve to talk bad about my friends and let me tell you I told him off like there's no tomorrow. Even Bells looked shocked when I did not even defend him while 'Edmund' who kept gaping at me like a fish like what you lot are doing right now and let's not forget how he had some nerve to talk about Jacob?!" she snarled "That was until Bells stepped in between us explaining to the bloody idiot that we were childhood friends of course I would know Seth, you, Leah and Jacob. Like I don't need to know that?!" she exclaimed.

That was until Sam and the pack stopped to stare at her like she's a goddess "Wait, wait, wait," Paul headed to our direction "Are you saying that you said that to the Lee-I mean Cullen," he blurted out.

"Of course I did honestly do I have to keep repeating myself" Hermione huffed "The guy just kept gaping at Bells and I like no tomorrow and then I realize what time it was stating that I was meeting Seth tonight as we had plans to go to the movies," she explained "And once I told him off that's when I went to visit uncle Charlie," she sighed tiredly.

"Wow…" Embry blurted out.

"I know," Hermione huffed "I don't know what he's bloody problem was but, I don't appreciate people like him talking bad about my friends especially my Sethyboo" she huffed holding Seth close causing the boy very flushed then took a drink from her water "And once I was done visiting uncle Charlie that's when I decided to meet up with you guys," she explained.

Sam shakes his head not surprised by this "Wow— "knowing how protective she was with Seth and Jake "Sounds to me you had some uneventful day huh Hell cat and you only been home for 3 days— "he answered shaking his head knowing Mia being the mama bear protective with her cubs.

Leah smirked "Oh yeah I heard about that from Red herself—she always mentioned how you told Bella about oral sex something about Americans are into that kind of thing mind telling us what was that about— "she snickered causing Seth to choke "You left them totally shocked that Bella had to snap out of Edward—apparently, you made a big impression on the guy," she teased.

Hermione shrugged "Did I mention that?" she grinned evilly causing Sam and the pack to shake their heads 'no' then gave an innocent smile "Oops? I may have made a comment about oral sex for Bells—she looked shocked when I told her about it too?" she smiled sweetly.

Paul was laughing so hard that he had to kneel over with Jared not far behind "Oh man you actually told that to Cullen?"

"Cullen?" Hermione asked pretending to be confuse.

"Yeah that's his last name didn't Bella tell you?"

Hermione frowned "No she failed to mention that," she gritted her teeth, again she's pretending to know about it and huffed "Well we're just going to fix that, shall we? Don't worry I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve that neither of them won't know about it," she explained.

Leah raised her eyebrow "This I got to see— "she smirked "Speaking of plans I'm glad you can make to the 'first beach' for lunch Mia," she grinned.

"Of course," Hermione perked up "Thank you for inviting me,"

"Wait what y-y-you knew about this?" Seth sputtered at this.

"Of course I knew someone has to make the first move," Leah shrugged "Now come on everyone is bond to ask you about our past adventures Mia," she explained as she grabbed her hand as we went near where Rae, Emily and Kim who was sun bathing now. Once everyone went back to where they were doing Sam and the guys continued to play football while the girls were sun bathing catching up, Seth however stayed next to Hermione chatting that was until Sam yelled in a distance to warn his best friend.

"HELL CAT?!" Sam yelled causing Hermione to turn all confuse "WATCH OUT?!" he exclaimed widen in horror seeing the football heading towards her, not noticing that Hermione was reading to use her quick reflexes by doing a back flip spinning herself in the air around using her triple double kick and kicked the football hard than she anticipated to the other side of the beach as everyone gape at the girl like a fish especially Sam, Jake, Leah and Seth as their eyes bugged out in shock.

Hermione however got down with her two feet brushing herself off from the dirt then froze noticing the stares widen their eyes in shock and shifted uncomfortable not liking to be stared; as for Seth well he was hyperventilating and nearly had a heart attack if the football really hit his *imprint* Hermione he was out for blood towards Paul with a hard expression 'get ready to run' ice coldly expression while Paul a sheepishly _'sorry'_ look since he was the one that kicked the football in the first place without Hermione's knowledge of course that she smiled sweetly towards the pack as if it was a normal thing for her.

Hermione smiled sweetly "Oh don't worry guys I'll go get it," she announced running to grab the football as if it was completely natural for her while the rest of the pack were shocked to say anything so everyone grew quiet.

Leah just blinked her eyes too speechless until Paul snapped out of her thoughts as Sam and the rest of the pack were talking in low tones.

"Does anyone want to tell me what just happen back there," Paul blurted out pointing at Hermione with his thumb.

Leah decided to speak up "Well..." she cleared her throat as Sam and the rest of the pack looked at her as she wasn't a bit surprised by her big sister but, blood "It would seem when you throw the football farther again straight towards her that she used quick reflexes to defend herself and if she didn't she would've gotten hurt," then wacked him on the head harshly "You are so lucky that I'm not in a bad mood today or else you would've got your ass kicked that not even Rae would even save you," she harshly hissed in low tones while Rachel crossed her arms glowering at Paul who shrunk a bit knowing how Leah was even though she's still stunned that didn't mean she wasn't protective with her sister even if it was with Paul then she noticed that her little brother Seth stood there frozen in shock.

 _'Uh oh poor Seth oh well Leah to the rescue,'_ Leah thought to herself.

"Seth," Leah waved her hand in front of his face "Seth, you okay?" she asked. Poor Seth was in shock with a blank look on his face.

"What's up with him?" Embry asked who recently joined in.

"Long story short Paul kicked the soccer ball towards Mia and in reflex she killed the ball all to the other side of the beach that left these clowns to gape at the girl," Leah shrugged at this.

"I'm not a bit surprise," Rachel decided to speak up through the silence "Mia always had good reflexes and I'm not surprise she didn't kick your butt Paul," she scowled.

"Owe," Paul pouted "What was that for babe?"

"You could've really hurt her Paul you are sooooo lucky she has good reflexes when she did," Rae warned her boyfriend.

"Idiots," Leah mumbles under her breath.

Brady sighed "She's my hero did you saw the way she kicked the ball all the way to the other side of the beach that was so awesome," he answered thinking of his hero Hermione.

Unfortunately, Seth heard this as it snapped out of his thoughts with a warning growl well more like a snarl which Leah held him back considering Brady is still new to the pack towards the young pup who put his hands up in surrender "As a friend," Brady quickly yelped hiding behind Emily.

"She better be," Seth snarled protectively against his imprint.

A few minutes later Hermione got the football passing it to Paul with a high kick who caught it with fast reflexes "I'm so sorry about that— "she gave a shrug "I must've kicked the football way too hard that I thought," she explained smiling innocently.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Jared cried out causing Hermione to jump by his outburst "DID YOU SEE THE WAY YOU MOVED SO FAST AND KICKED THE BALL TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BEACH THAT WAS SO AWESOME THE WAY YOU DID THE BACK FLIP AND DID THAT TWISTY THING and stood your ground without falling that was so hot?!" he exclaimed which left Kim his girlfriend/imprint to smack him on the head harshly glowering her icy cold glare at him angrily obviously jealous at that comment which caused him to pout and coughing awkwardly "I-I mean …hehehe… nice kick back there," he answered sheepishly scratched his neck.

Hermione blankly stared at him not sure what to say about his response "Um… thanks I think," she titled her head curiously then turned to Paul "Hey Paul do me a favor?" she asked.

"Sure," Paul asked sipping his drink "What's up?"

Hermione gave a grin which left Paul to blink his eyes "Pass me the soccer ball next to you would you?" she sweetly asked.

"Sure," Paul grinned passing her the ball "Do you play?" he asked.

"Of course check this out," Hermione replied as she made a soccer move with her legs with a back flip with one move, again it would seem like it was normal for her while Sam and the pack gape at her like a fish which she ignored the stares "What?" she was kicking the ball with two of her feet which made her slightly uncomfortable "Why are you guys staring at me like that?" she asked.

Sam shook his head out of his thoughts being the first one to speak out of his stunned gaze surprised to see his childhood best friend can play soccer.

"Hell cat since when are you into sports you hate sports," Sam pointed out.

Hermione snorted "I never said I hated sports and honestly Sammy it's not like you never seen a girl play soccer," she stated then kicked the ball high and did another double twist flip and caught the ball on her head "And if you're wondering I was in the soccer team since I was 13 years old in my old school…" she lied well that wasn't a complete lie but, in the summer she would keep herself occupied with American sports with Dean and the rest of her childhood friends back in England. They would always play against each other when it comes with soccer and Hermione was one of the best players in her team.

Sam gaped at her as this was huge news to him "Yes you did you said and I quote on this by the way _'I hate sports, I hate sports I hate sports I hate sports I hate sports— "leaving_ Hermione to whack him on the head harshly I might add "Owe," he pouted "How the heck did you do that while you're kicking the soccer ball. And if that's true then why didn't you play with us when we were playing soccer against those kids back when we were kids," he cried out.

"Well you never asked," Hermione shrugged "Where do you think I learned those fast relaxes came from and when you have five older brothers you tend to learn a few things, the double triple twist move was one of my famous signature move in my soccer games back in England and I thought you knew that since uncle Charlie always comes to my games after he last visit Bells in California," she pointed out.

"Huh?" Sam gaped at her with a 'when did that happen' look.

"I didn't know you can play soccer Mia?" Leah asked.

"Yeah well Zane insisted to teach me every American sport out there soccer, volleyball, dancing, ice skating, and tennis are my favorite sports to play," Hermione replied.

"What do you mean that Charlie came to your games … I thought Bella's mom got remarried to Phil the baseball player," Leah pointed out.

"Well… that's easy uncle Charlie told me … after what happen with the divorce Bells put her foot down stating that she hates Forks—and you can imagine how heartbroken he was so instead of Bells visiting him… he ends up visiting her in California for two weeks … until he stopped visiting her altogether and mum noticed how sad and heartbroken he was so my parents got him a plane ticket to England telling him how I joined the soccer team since I was 13 years old so he would come to visit us whenever he could and I'm sure he has some videos back at his place if you want to check it out," Hermione explained.

"So he's been visiting you in England those summers back then when you stopped visiting us?" Seth slowly replied.

"Pretty much yes," Hermione nodded kicking the soccer ball it's a miracle that's she' still kicking the ball right now while having a conversation with the pack.

"What about Aries and Aqua," Rachel asked curiously.

"They're not sporty enough although they're mostly known as the _'fashion queen'_ like Luna," Hermione answered then did a twirling kick with the soccer ball leaving the pack in awe "It's pretty cool, usually he's not into sports except football but, when he saw me made a goal you can say uncle Charlie is like my cheerleader fan," she giggled remember her uncle Charlie cheering for her "Sometimes uncle Charlie bring uncle Billy for company which they both know how sporty and competitive when it comes with soccer," she explained. Again, everyone gape at the girl as she told her story.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice greeted his friends causing Sam and the pack to turn to see Jake racing over as they all gathered in a circle "Sorry I took so long dad needed my help with something and what— "he followed who they were staring at seeing Hermione kicking and twirling the soccer ball "What I miss?" he asked.

"Oh not much Mia was just telling us that Charlie would visit her back in England, said that he invited Billy to come along as well it would explain a few things whenever you, Rae and Rebecca would stay with us back then—" Leah sighed "Oh and also Mia kicked the football to the other side of the beach thanks to this idiot over here—" pointing at Paul with her thumb "Who could've hurt her and now thanks to him they're all staring at her like she's their goddess although I'm not surprised since Zane and her brothers are all sport junkies so it would be understandable that they taught her a thing or two about sports growing up," she explained.

"Oh that's cool," Jake replied not listening as he was a bit distracted by Hermione playing soccer bouncing the ball on her forehead then her legs then she twirled her around with a back flip blinking her eyes "Mia— "he hesitated at this "What are you doing?" he curiously got the best of him.

"I'm playing soccer obviously,"

"Since when do you play soccer and can kick like that or those other moves that you just did you hate sports,"

"That's what I said,"

"Honestly what it this an intervention. So, I play sports big deal,"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL. Why didn't you tell me this before considering you always complain and tell us that you hate sports, you hate sports you hate sports,"

"I told you I didn't start playing until I was 13 years old Sammy honestly keep up Sammy,"

"You still could've told me or better yet if that's true then why didn't you play with us when you last visit instead you just sat on your spot under the tree and read a book while the rest of us was playing," Sam cried out in protest.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh honestly stop being such a big baby over this,"

That was until Jake realized he didn't greet her yet but, with her playing soccer he took the risk and gave her a hug "Hey Mia," he greeted her.

Hermione beamed "Hey Jakey!" she perked up as she kicked the soccer ball with a twist then used her head to bounce the ball against her chest "Check this new move I been working on it for a while— I call it the 'Black Hawk' wait for it… wait for it…" she started then did a back flip double twist and did the splits standing on her hand then flipped herself backwards then kicked the ball as it went high up in the sky and while she waited she was drinking causing everyone to gape at the girl and once it reached down she quickly bounced the soccer ball on her head once again, kicked the ball up the sky she was about the next move which was a double triple back flip gymnastic move but, she messed up her move then she got sad "Awe I mess up my move," Hermione pouts kicking the sand while Leah looked amuse giving her a hug.

"It's okay Mia it's okay," Leah pats her sister on the head "You'll get it next time,"

"ARE YOU KIDDING THAT WAS SO COOL!?" Jake exclaimed.

Hermione chuckled "Thanks Jake," she smiled.

Seth chuckled giving her a hug "Why is it called 'Black Hawk' for?" he asked curiously.

Hermione shrugged "My best friend god father thought of the name actually. I don't know why he would call it the 'Black Hawk' until he saw what I was doing and declared the name 'Black Hawk' I was trying to make a backflip triple double twist hand string double kick but, I mess up the move just then," she pouts sadly.

Seth looked amused "You know … you could always try again Mia?" he offered "Don't tell me you used to be in the gymnastics too?"

Hermione sighed "True… "she pouts then realize what he just said "I did a lot of things back in England Seth including gymnastics considering I'm flexible like that," she grinned causing Seth to flush imagining her stretching her legs against him causing him to flush red while the rest of the pack snickered at this.

"That's cool," Seth grinned hiding his blush; she then realizes why she's here at the beach to meet Sam and the pack by smacking Jake on the arm very harshly which left Jake to widen his eyes in shock.

"Owe," Jake pouts not expecting this from his sister but, blood "What was that for?"

Hermione pretended to think "You and Sethyboo—" she began to say Jake turned to Seth to mouth 'Sethyboo' snickering at this causing Seth to blush "Didn't even visit me since I got back—" she kept smacking Jake on the shoulder causing him to pout more rubbing his arm which was quite painful for someone so small she sure hits pretty hard "And you two broke your promise so I'm mad at you both," she huffed pouting walking away to the rocks with her back facing the two boys pretending to be angry.

"Uh oh," Leah snickered at this "Seems like someone is in troooouble," she says.

"Shut up Leah," Jake grumbled turning to Hermione who huffed looking away from the boys "Awe— don't be mad Mia— "nuzzling her neck not noticing her hiding her smile "I'm sorry for not visiting you forgive me?" he pleaded his puppy dog look.

Hermione squinted her eyes at him then rolled her eyes looking away from him, she decided to let them squirm just a little "No you guys broke your promise," she huffed looking away from him.

Jake nuzzled her neck "I didn't mean to please forgive me you know I would visit you if I wasn't so busy with school Mia pleaseeeeeeee," he pleaded using his puppy dog look again.

"No,"

"Oh come on you know you love me Mia,"

"I do not,"

"You do too I'm your favorite little brother— "Jake pleaded nuzzling Hermione's neck turning to Seth "Seth help me out here," he yelled to help him.

Seth blinked his eyes noticing that Hermione turned away from Jake pleading her to forgive him "No way man I already got her to forgive me the first time you're on your own dude," he snickered.

Jake glared at him "You didn't even visit her since she arrived here Seth so you're more trouble as much as I am," he argued back.

Seth sighed "Fine," as he walked over to Hermione "Please Mia don't be mad at us you know we'd visit you if it wasn't for school pleaseeeeeeee," he wrapped his arm around Hermione nuzzling her neck not noticing her smile "Pleaseeeeeeee forgive us," he pouted.

"No,"

"Pleaseeeeeeee,"

"No you broke your promise,"

"I didn't mean too,"

"Yes you did," 

"I swear Mia I didn't"

"I don't believe you,"

"Oh come on do you really believe that we wouldn't come visit you if it wasn't for school?" Seth nuzzled her neck to calm her down which cause her to be quiet "Do you?" he asked again she got quiet "Oh come on Mia you're my girl well my favorite girl," he whispered hoping Hermione didn't hear that last part "I swear to you if it wasn't for school I would've visit you sooner pleaseeeeeeee," he whined nuzzling her neck while Sam and the pack snickered at this "Pleaseeeeeeee you know I'm your favorite," he whispered.

"No way I'm her favorite," Jacob argued.

"No way dude she's mine," Seth declared which Sam and the pack snickered.

Hermione squinted her eyes at her favorite boys "Alright that's enough," she exclaimed causing Seth and Jacob quiet "Honestly you two are acting like children and—"noticing their puppy sad looks whimpering which she can't help but, forgive them as she couldn't help herself when it comes with helpless animals "Oh honestly if you keep that up I won't be forgiving you very easily so I'll forgive you both until you both stop fighting," she says dramatically which caused Jake and Seth to give her a bear hug causing her to squeal as they both kissed her on the cheek although Seth didn't let seem to want to let her out of his arms though which she didn't seem to mind at the moment.

"Thanks Mia," Jake grinned then realize something "Hey, wait doesn't your hand hurt?"

Hermione blinked her eyes owlish making herself comfortable in Seth's arms "Not really why would my hand hurt?" she asked.

"Never mind," Jake replied shaking his head; now it's official unlike Hermione she doesn't get hurt very easily unlike Bella which he snorted on how he would literally be in her every whim and thanks to Hermione he's slowly healing very slowly that he didn't noticed that Hermione whacked him on the head while being in Seth's arms "Owe hey! I thought I was forgiven what's with the violence. Sam didn't even visit you either," he proclaimed at this.

Sam widen his eyes in horror about to defend himself but, Hermione cut him off "Actually he—your right he didn't visit me mind explaining why you didn't visit me either Sam Uley "she growled as a mama bear towards the boys as she stopped to realize that Jake was right turning slowly at Sam who took a step back.

"Now Hell cat I have a perfect explanation for not visiting you," Sam slowly said this not liking where this was going "I already graduated from school but, I do have a good reason not visiting since I got work at the construction site and—you know helping others in town," he tried to be convincing.

"Oh really?" Hermione glowering her eyes at him with a motherly tone which she stepped out of Seth's arms much to his disappointment and watched the scene "Well let's hear it then. Unlike those two— "pointing at Jake and Seth who smiled innocently at their Alpha leader "They had school and had homework? Oh really you failed to mention that considering you never told me you had work unlike you three—" she wagging her finger towards the boys "Leahbee visits me from her 'so called busy' schedule between work and school, yet she kept her promise some best friend you are," she huffed looking away of the pack members knows that she's _'pretending'_ to be angry with her favorite boys and Leah while the rest of the pack stared at Leah who looked away whistling innocently while Rachel and Rebecca who had two more days before she heads back home in Hawaii snickering.

"Oh did she now… and when did she have the time to do that?" Jake asked raising his eyebrow which Leah poked her tongue childish.

"That's because she loves me and I'm her favorite sister," Leah huffs poking her tongue.

"Ha, ha, very funny Lee," Jake sarcastically replied while the others snickered "You're not still mad at us are you Mia?" he asked pouting using his puppy dog look.

Hermione squinted her eyes wagging her finger at him like a teacher would do for punishing a student "That's what Sethyboo said—" she declared the others snickered while Seth flushed on that nickname again not that he's complaining or anything but, who was he to stop her until he noticed her grin almost a little evil and felt a little nervous "But, I can forgive you boys for now—" she grinned sweetly which cause Sam, Leah, Jake and Seth to shiver knowing that smile meant 'trouble' for her childhood friends "In fact I know exactly what you boys can do to make it to up to me," she explained.

"You do?" Sam, Jake and Seth blurted out while Leah raised her eyebrow at this curiously got the best of her wanting to see this.

"I feel like I'm going to regret asking this but— "Jake shifted uncomfortable knowing he's in trouble but, not too much because this is Hermione his sister but, blood "What exactly do you want us to do Mia?" he asked.

"Why Jake I'm glad you ask—" Hermione beamed grabbing a huge package out of her small beaded bag as her whole arm was inside, Sam and the pack just stared at her crazy 'how the hell did her arm fit in that small tiny bag,' mostly from Paul's thoughts while the others just gaped at her that it could fit in that tiny thing except Jake's sisters Rebecca and Rachel though as they knew why after all Hermione gave them same ones except in their purse "You can give this to uncle Billy," she explained smiling sweetly at this.

Sam and the pack anime drop while Leah snickered at this.

 _'Well that doesn't seem so hard…'_ Jake thought to himself

"How that package fit in that tiny small bag," Paul squinted at her bag poking it as if it was evil which left Hermione giggle.

"You'd be surprised on how many things can fit in here," Hermione only answer to reveal a big package with blue wallpaper with Tokyo, Japan logo on top.

"What is that," Embry blurted out pointing at the package who looked curious at the package.

 **~*~End of Chapter Six~*~**

 **Wow this is the longest story I wrote so far but, hopefully you guys will enjoy the rest of the story let me know what you guys think. Seth and Hermione rock! Don't worry there's more where that come from I'm on a roll today even though I'm not a bit tired so who knows when I'll update the newest chapters and all that. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Suspicious (Hidden Secrets) …**

"I got a package for uncle Billy that I need you boys," Hermione pointing at Sam, Jake and Seth who hugged each other shaking in fear "To give this package to him. Uncle Charlie should be talking to him right now since I just visit him yesterday before I came to meet you guys," she explained.

"That's it?" Jake blurted out.

"That's it," Hermione sweetly grinned at this. Jake couldn't help but, shiver as he started to pick up the package but, the minute he picked up the package he nearly fell and tripped over it and noticed a _'Fragile'_ sign on the package so he made sure not to break it.

"Geez Mia this weighs a ton what did you put in here anyway it's really heavy?" Jake jokily asked.

"I may have gone a bit overboard with the shopping when I was visiting my sisters in Japan," Hermione yawned at this as she felt somewhat tired laying her head against Seth's shoulder.

"SHOPPING!?" Sam, Jake and the pack minus Leah exclaimed "But, you hate shopping?!"

"When did I ever said I hated shopping?" Hermione titled her head curiously.

"Yo-yo-you told us you even said I hate shopping, I hate shopping I hate shopping I hate— "Sam cried out in protest then got whacked on the head and winced on this "What was that for?"

"Honestly what are you five?" Hermione put her hands against her hips "I realize it's been years since we last saw each other but, people change Sammy that includes me you don't expect me to be that same sweet little girl, forever do you?" she asked.

Sam whimpered bowing her head "Well I was hoping you would— "as he gave her his best puppy dog "Hey does that mean I'm off the hook Hell cat?" he whimpered giving his best friend his best puppy dog looks and she'd be lying if Hermione wouldn't be able to resist this as she gave a tired sigh knowing the boys wouldn't stop until she forgave them while the others snickered.

"Oh fine," Hermione yawns at this "You're off the hook Sammy and if I wasn't so tired you wouldn't be off the hook that easily and just because I forgive you boys that doesn't mean I'll forgive you guys next time," pointing at the package "You might want to help Jake with that rest of the packages that I got for uncle Billy," she explained not realizing she was sitting on Seth's lap grabbing her presents out of her purse one at a time out of her small beaded bag.

Sam and the pack gape at all the packages starting to pile up one by one.

"How many presents does have my dad have?" Jake cried out with a pout.

Hermione rethink inside her thoughts "If I would have to guess 100 presents are inside those boxes," she shrugged.

"100?! Why so many" Jake cried out in protest "That's not fair he got more presents then I do and where's my present," he pouts.

"Oh honestly do you really think I would forget you guys," Hermione rolled her eyes at this "Why do you think I have more than ten presents here in each package contains 100 souvenirs' altogether Jake these three of those are for you, Becca and Rae then there the other two are for Leah, Seth, auntie Sue and uncle Harry which I thought you can give it to them for me and then there's uncle Charlie presents with Bells although I already gave her present yesterday so you don't have to worry about giving it to her and then there's the rest of them for uncle Billy's friends who are my uncles but, blood and the last two presents are full of souvenirs for your friend's silly goose," she explained.

Rachel and Rebecca felt touched "Awe you shouldn't have Mia," Rachel answered smiling at their little sister but, blood.

"No biggie," Hermione waved it off "Now I want you guys to gather around so I give it to you guys property, Jake you and your sisters go first come on," she ordered causing the three children of Billy Black to come forward "Rae, Becca I thought you two might like this," giving the twins presents first showing blue boxes with a charm bracelet inside while the other had a custom made necklace for Jake showing his werewolf form which she made sure to magically protected with the strongest protections spells known to man.

"Wow Mia this is awesome," Jake exclaimed clutching the hook together as he saw the army dog tag charm.

"Thanks Mia," Rachel and Rebecca answered putting their charm bracelets as if it was sparkling under the sun and left the girls to giggle.

"No problem guys I'm glad you like it," Hermione beams then turned to Sam, Leah, and Seth "Alright you three it's your turn," she explained as the last three to come forward.

Sam and Leah looked at each other then turned away while Seth stepped forward first then Leah next with Sam last.

"Here Leahbee I got you the same charm bracelet like Rae and Becca but, different charms obviously, I hope you like it," Hermione answered giving her present.

Leah got curious opening the purple box and gasp "Mia… how did you-this is beautiful," she felt touched "Thank you," she says hugging her sister.

"Of course Leahbee," Hermione beamed at this grabbing Seth's and Sam's presents "Here you go guys enjoy!" she beamed.

Seth and Sam opened the box which was like Jake's necklace dog army tag charm except with their werewolf forms in the back with the strongest magical protection spell thanks to Hermione.

"Thanks Mia I love it," Seth exclaimed clutching the hook together putting it around his neck as he felt some sort of barrier which meant the protection spell was working, Hermione felt it as it was her spell after all. Sam, Leah, Jake, Rachel and Rebecca felt the same barrier when they put their necklaces/bracelets on them.

 _'Good that means the protection spell is working,'_ Hermione thought to herself nodding to herself.

"I'm glad you like it Seth. What do you think of your present Sammy?" Hermione asked.

Sam grinned putting his necklace around clutching the hook together "I love it Hellcat thanks," he complimented.

Hermione then turned to the remaining girls Emily and Kim; if she had to guess Emily and Kim are both Sam and Jared's girlfriend "I know we just met and everything but, I also got you guys presents too," she explained.

Emily and Kim titled their heads curiously giving a small smile and opened their presents which were both pink boxes then gasp in shock; Emily felt so touched by this.

"Mia… this is too much," Emily whispered who seemed in awe from the charms that looked expensive which Hermione waved it off

"Nonsense you're practically family now and I just want you to know that if anything I'm glad that Sammy found you. He looks happy," Hermione smiled staring at her best friend which Leah heard this as her whole body grew tense but, knew that it wasn't Hermione's fault since she has no idea what happen but, deep down she knew Hermione was right "Just promise me you take care of my best friend okay," she explained.

"Of course," Emily answered putting her charm bracelet on her right wrist "Thank you so much Mia,"

Hermione smiled "No problem— "then turned to Kim "So how you like your present Kim?" she asked.

Kim grew quiet, this is the same girl that she felt jealous when Jared made that comment but, wasn't very cautious, she knew Jared wouldn't cheat on her but, she felt threaten and yet she didn't "This must've cost a fortune…" she whispered feeling bad for hating on someone who she never met before "I really love it thank you," she says putting her bracelet on; once again the barriers on both Emily and Kim strongest magically protection spell worked on her friends.

"I'm glad you like it and it wasn't a problem," Hermione beamed at this.

Kim bit her bottom lip feeling rather guilty that she even hates this girl, here she was being nice to her and all she ever did was judge her because of what Jared said and sighed "Hermione… I owe you an apology," she starts to say feeling really ashamed of herself

Hermione blinked her eyes confuse "For what?" she asked.

"For thinking that you're a threat between me and Jared," Kim whispered blinking her tears "I just… ever since you got here… all Jared ever talk about was you on how many stories that you, Sammy, Leah, Jake and Seth did as children and I guess I was jealous of that for thinking you would take Jared away from me but, I know better though. I know Jared wouldn't cheat on me I guess I'm just very self-conscious with myself," she explained bowing her head ashamed.

"Kim," Hermione began to say softening her eyes "You don't need to feel threaten by me yes, Jared is … a handsome bloke no doubt about that but, you shouldn't let anyone make you feel that you're not good for anyone especially for Jared. He loves you. I can tell from the way he looks at you and if anything, I hope to find someone who look at me like that…." pausing for a moment "Cedric was just like that he would look at me with love in his eyes… we were going to get married," blinking her tears holding her necklace "But, something terrible happened to him…" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Cedric… he was murdered… and the last thing we talked about if anything were to happen to one of us … was for to move on with our lives… fall in love again… at first I protested since it's hard for me to open my heart to someone especially guys but, I promised him I would. He told me that there's someone out there who would love me unconditionally and when that happens I hope he looks at me the same way Jared looks at you so don't you dare think that I would ever take Jared away from you okay," Hermione whispered.

"Okay," Kim whispered with a small smile "I'm glad I really met you Hermione I can see why Sam, Leah, Jake, and Seth cares about you as their family thank you for the charm bracelet it's beautiful," she pointed out.

"No problem and I'm glad to meet you too Kim, we're going to get along just fine," Hermione beamed at this.

"I think so too," Kim smiled.

Rebecca and Rachel both gasps on how pretty their presents which looked expensive "It's so pretty," Rachel whispers putting on her charm bracelet showing it off where she felt the protection spell around her "Thank you Mia," she says hugging her sister but, blood.

"Your welcome Rae," Hermione beamed a smile.

"How did you know I'm a big fan of the moon and the sun?" Rebecca asked who also showed off her bracelet.

"I had a feeling you guys would like it and I might've had some help from my sisters," Hermione beamed a smile which both Rae and Becca laughed knowing her sisters "Oh and look inside the locket there's a little something I thought you both would love," she whispered which left the twins puzzled, opening the locket and felt touched. It was a picture of their mother.

"Oh Mia," Rachel felt so touched "Ho-how did you get this?" she whispered.

"Well you're not the only one who had pictures of auntie Sara Rae and I figured it was perfect to fit inside the locket," Hermione whispered "Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding," Rebecca whispered who also felt touched "You have no idea how much this mean to us thank you," she says.

"Of course auntie Sara meant a lot to me too and I know she's watching you guys. She's our guardian angel," Hermione whispered hugging the twins who she considers as sisters but, blood then turned to the rest of the pack grabbing the next package out of her beaded purse after she put the strongest protection spells around their presents without their knowledge except the twins Rachel and Rebecca who both knew her secret "Don't think I didn't forget about you guys?" she asked.

"What's this?" Paul asked.

"Your present of course," Hermione beamed.

"Awe, you didn't have to give us anything?" Jared asked.

"I don't mind besides it would give you lots of luck," Hermione beamed at this as everyone put their necklaces on.

"This is really generous of you Mia thank you," Embry sincerely thanked you.

"Yeah thanks Mia I love it," Quil, Brady and Collin answered.

"Your welcome," Hermione beamed at this helping Seth put on his necklace which he noticed her expression sadden for a short moment.

"Is something wrong Mia?" Seth asked putting his necklace around his neck for safe keeping. It was one of those army tags with a wolf that looks exactly like their wolf form. Each necklace for Sam and the pack had the same thing except as their wolf form and would protect them from danger.

Hermione smiled "Nope," she says laying her head against his shoulder as he looked at the army dog tag "Look at the back," she whispered.

Seth looked puzzled turning the army dog tag and nearly took a double take it was his wolf form in 3D version and nearly fell off his seat "Do you like it?" she asked who pretended she didn't notice but, obviously, she did without his knowledge of course.

Seth grinned "I love it thank you," he whispered "You didn't have to give me anything?" he asked.

"I figured I owe you guys one for not visiting over the summer?" Hermione whispered "Promise me you won't lose it and keep it with you at all times. It's very expensive I had to make sure this one was extra special just for you," she says leaving Seth to blush.

"Of course and I promise I won't lose this," Seth sincerely says.

"Good," Hermione smiled looking at her watch then widen her eyes in horror which Seth noticed this.

"What is it Mia?" Seth asked.

"Oh nothing I just realized that I have to get going I promised uncle Charlie I would visit him today," Hermione replied who got up which left Seth sad not wanting her to leave despite she just visits him before she went to visit Sam and the pack but, they didn't need to know that.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Seth whimpered sadly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip pretending to think "Hmm maybe we can hang out later tonight," she asked.

"I would love that. I'll text you," Seth answered.

"Good see you later," Hermione waves as she left with blowing kisses which left Seth to smile goofy which left her to giggle just like the first night. Everyone watched her go until she was gone not noticing that she didn't bring her car and ran into the forest and disappeared with a silent _'pop'_ hiding between the trees.

In the other side of the woods Hermione wasn't far from Sam and the pack, she sat down on the tree trunk to get comfortable and overheard them talking about the presents she gave them by using her two-side mirror to watch what was happening with her friends, she saw that Seth kept grinning until Leah snapped him out of it.

"Hey guys did you saw the back of the necklaces yet?" Seth asked.

"No why is there something written in there?" Sam asked.

"Look for yourself," Seth pointed out.

Sam looked puzzled turning the army dog tag and nearly fell out of his seat which left her to giggle softly "What the hell!?" Sam exclaimed.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Look at the back Jake," Sam asked.

Jake looked confuse and again he nearly fell out of his seat which Hermione couldn't help but, giggle at this.

"How in the- "Jake eyes widen his eyes in horror, his werewolf form it was exactly like him even the share of color "You don't think she knows do you?" he whispered.

"There's no way she would we haven't told her anything?" Sam answered looking at Seth about to ask.

"Don't look at me I haven't told her nothing," Seth says surrender his hands and looked offended by Sam at this then looked at Leah.

"I didn't tell her anything Sam I was just surprised as you are," Leah pointed out looking at her necklace which showed her werewolf form which was.

"There's no way she would know right…" Seth whispered turning to Sam.

"It could be one of those things that she thought would look nice I mean after all she did gave us each a necklace it could be anything," Leah pointed out.

"But, how did she know of our werewolf form though," Jared hissed in low tones.

"I don't know and I would watch that tone Jared, Mia is like a sister to me," Jake hissed at him which Jared surrendered his hands up knowing Jake.

Rachel and Rebecca looked at each other with worried looks but, kept a silent conversation to keep it to themselves for now. Hermione had a feeling they're going to tell Sam and the pack soon just like she would within tonight or tomorrow.

"It can't be a coincidence Sam it looks exactly like us," Paul pointed out.

"It does look like us it has the right color on our form too," Jared quickly pointed out.

"I think it's kind of cool… and even if she does know … why fight it I mean she's our friend isn't she? It's not like she's dangerous," Embry pointed out.

"Hey! Mia isn't dangerous," Seth growled leaving Leah to hold him back "She can't be… we known her since forever there's no way she would be dangerous," he snarled leaving Embry to surrender.

"I'm just saying," Embry pointed out.

"Well don't. Mia is one of the sweetest, smartest, amazing, pure gold with the biggest heart who's beautiful, down to earth girls that I know since I can remember so there's no way she's dangerous ever and I know her family they're not dangerous so back off" Seth growled.

"Whoa dude I didn't mean like that," Embry argued.

"Easy there guys" Leah intervene between Embry and Seth "He didn't mean that way Seth he's just watching out for the pack and even if that's true there's no way Mia would hurt us she's our friend and I'd be damn if anything were to happen to her they would go through me first," she growled.

"That's enough," Sam used his Alpha voice which left everyone quiet "Look … I know Hellcat there's no way she would be dangerous because I know her since I was a kid. There's no way she would know anything about us being a wolf pack," he hissed at this in low tones leaving everyone quiet "As far as she knows she thinks we're just regular guys" he pointed out which left Hermione to snort knowing the truth. She's not known as the smartest witch of her age for nothing you know besides her family already knows about them being a werewolf. It's one of the reasons why she's here in Forks to ask them for their help and why she's home in the first place besides Max and Ryo saved uncle Harry that summer before Leah and Seth transformed from a fatal heart attack during the hunt and uncle Harry owes them their lives as the elders already know their secret.

"Yeah exactly I mean she hasn't been here in years… not until 3 days ago," Seth pointed out defending his imprint.

"True…" Embry mumbled under his breath "I'm sorry man I didn't mean to talk about her Seth you know she's my friend too," he whispered.

Seth grew quiet "I get you're suspicious but, there's no way Mia dangerous and you should watch that tone about her after all she gave you guys presents despite how you guys barley met not till 3 days ago," he growled.

Jared grew quiet "Yeah your right…" putting his necklace around his neck where a protection spell activated on each wolf and the girls without their knowledge "It's just weird how our necklaces has our werewolf form that's all. She's all our friend and I don't want to see you get hurt Seth," he mumbled under his breath.

"There's no way Mia would hurt Seth Jared. Mia can be a lot of things but, there's no way she would know… and even if she did so what she grew up hearing those legends just like we have but, it doesn't change anything…" Leah spoke up through the silence "She's very protective with Seth just like she is with Jake, Sam and I even when we were kids and if I know Mia I bet it's just a coincidence that our necklaces have our werewolf form in 3D no less besides… seeing we live in LaPush she probably thought it looked nice after all she heard the legends before as a child and probably thought it looked cool or something," she pointed out who's also protective with her sister but, blood not realizing that Hermione saw this from her two side mirror and looked very conflicted about this biting her bottom lip nervously knowing the truth is going to come out soon.

"I guess you're right," Jared comments.

"How do you know she won't hurt us Leah," Paul pointed out.

"Are you kidding me right now," Rachel huffed adding herself to the conversation "So just because she gave you presents that had a 3-D version dog tag of your werewolf form of the exact color that she's suddenly dangerous," she scoffed staring at her friends in disbelief well mostly at her boyfriend Paul who grew quiet "Unlike Mia I'm not the one who's hiding a secret from her since you're not all mighty yourself ," she harshly hissed at them, grabbed her stuff heading home with Rebecca running after her.

"Rae wait," Rebecca called after her glowering her eyes at Sam and the guys "Nice one guys. Your no better than the Cullens that's for sure and that makes you a damn hypocrite" she flatly replied.

Jake frowned knowing his sisters were protective with Mia just like he was but, as he looked down on his necklace, it doesn't seem dangerous it just looked one of those dog tags necklace except it's handmade and everything in 3D version if that counts and looks expensive for Mia to handmade it like that.

"You know…I can't believe I'm saying this but, she's right… who are we to judge Mia like that I mean this necklace seems harmless enough… so she handmade it from our picture and transform into our werewolf form… it's not like it's doing anything wrong…" Jake spoke up in whisper tones running his hands over his hair "And even if she did know about us being werewolves… Even if we didn't know Mia she probably would've figured out anyway I mean she's always been smart so I wouldn't be surprised if she knew," he explained.

"What are you trying to say Jake?" Quil asked.

"I'm saying even if Sam, Leah, Seth and I didn't know her or my sisters knew her or her family. She probably would've figured out anyway," Jake pointed out.

"What do you think of this Sam?" Jared spoke up "I mean should we tell the elders about this?" he asked.

"Not yet … for now we'll just keep an eye out until we know for sure…if she's dangerous or not…" Sam stated to say noticing Seth's glower icy cold look and sighed "Seth you know I care about Hermione like you do but, I'm just taking precautions…I'm not here to judge her or anything after all it has been a long time since she's been home… I know she's not dangerous Seth she can hardly harm a fly but, like I said we have to be cautious about this" noticing that it's starting to get dark "Look we'll talk about this later we have to get ready to patrol around the woods tonight and we'll split up once we get back to my place," he explained.

Seth grew quiet and walked away from the group scowling.

"Nice one Sam we both know she's not dangerous I'm surprised you would say that about Mia even you know her better than I do," Leah scowled running after her brother "Seth hold on!" she called after him.

Sam sighed closing his eyes knowing his best friend wouldn't harm a fly unless it was necessary… he looked at his necklace, it had a 3-D version showing himself but, when you move it back and forth you can see his werewolf form which was a black werewolf. Hermione watched as everyone retreated, she put her two-side mirror inside her pouch purse and apparated with a _'soft'_ pop and headed home since it's getting dark soon despite how she's not tired now.

Once Sam and the pack were getting ready to patrol through the woods for the afternoon after seeing Hermione, Emily and the girls headed back to the house while the pack met up at the woods. Seth felt a lot better seeing his imprint once they met up Sam decided that the pack should do double shifts through the woods so most of them would switch courses from morning, to afternoon to evening shifts.

Not noticing that Hermione apparate from one place to another to watch over them during their patrols minding their own business Seth found himself in front of Hermione's house (his imprint) as he got curious if she's home so while he transformed back, changed into his clothes rather quickly and fixing his hair by looking around to see if anyone was home but, in his surprise her house was empty, well he sees her car in the garage obviously but, the house inside was empty and since it was in the middle in the woods just like she explained in the first night she was here.

 _'Hm… I wonder if Mia's home…'_ Seth thought to himself _'Maybe I should call her just to be sure…'_ and redialed Mia's number as it rang under 2 rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mia it's me Seth,"

"Hey Sethy what's up?"

"Not much I was hoping we can hang out today if you're still up for it?"

"I don't mind you coming over Seth and I'm not tired at all so we can hang out for a bit,"

"You sure you don't mind," Seth leaned against the tree casually "Would you be surprised that I thought you all day today despite how I just saw you yesterday," he asked.

Hermione giggled "What a coincidence I couldn't stop thinking about you either," leaving him to blush "And I was hoping you'd say that like I told you at the beach I told Bells yesterday that I made plans with you and I guess I couldn't help myself for not seeing you today I really missed you well make that twice anyway,"

"I miss you too," Seth sincerely told her and he meant that more than she ever knows.

"I'm glad to hear that well it won't take long since I'm almost finish here so I should be home soon,"

Seth had the biggest grin on his face "Great I'll see you in a few then," he says.

"Alright I'll see you in the bit then," Hermione replied.

"Sounds good and take your time princess," Seth told her.

He decided to wait by the tree until Hermione gets back just to watch out for her even though she can take care of herself he couldn't help himself since she's now his imprint. He frowned at that hoping she wouldn't hate him because of that but, then shook his head. Hermione may be a lot of things but, hating someone isn't one of them unless you get in her bad side to piss her off. A few minutes later she arrived home leaving him to grin happily. She wore a purple halter top that made her chest a bit bigger not that he noticed of course since he respects her no less along with black shorts and high tops converse that was purple and black grabbing a few bags from shopping and groceries. He couldn't believe she changed over the years but, her eyes always gave her away and saw something furry against her leg that left him to tilt his head curious.

"Hey Crookshakes are you hungry boy," Hermione smiled at her cat.

The cat mewed snuggling against her leg "Come on Crooks let's get you some lunch?" she smiled carrying her cat with an _'oomph'_

"I'm going to put you on a strict diet," Hermione says putting her bags on the floor "Your overweight again I bet it's Ronald fault he can't even feed my cat, I should've killed that rat when I got a chance" grumbling under her breath then made a sigh "But, don't worry I got the perfect dish for you, you're lucky I went grocery shopping before I got home" she grinned leaving the cat to stare at her curiously and mewed.

"We should clean up a bit don't you think?" Hermione starts to say while he leaned against the tree he figured he wait awhile until he climbs down to head to her house "Since I'm having someone coming over to visit us, you'll like him though he's like a mixture of Fred and George," she laughed twirling around the living room leaving the cat to mew staring at her "Oh hush Crooks. Not a lot of people know this but, just because I study and want good grades that doesn't mean I don't have fun especially with Sethy who knew he looked good without a shirt on if only Susan, Hannah, Luna and Ginny were here they would've agreed with me," she giggled leaving Seth to blush.

"What do you think Crooks do you think I should tell Sethy and the others the truth today or maybe tomorrow," Hermione asked leaving the cat to mew while he tilt his head curious.

 _"Tell me and the others what?"_ Seth thought to myself.

Hermione picked up her cat to sit on the stool "Yeah your right I should tell them soon especially Sethy but, I'm afraid that Sammy, Jake, and Leah are going to be so mad when they find out that someone is after me ... along with my friends back in England but, then again it's one of the reasons why I'm back home… don't you think?" she replied leaving him to rapidly got up hearing this about to ask her why but, remembered he's not over at her house yet.

"But, then again … I did want to come home so it's a good thing Zane thought of this … "she starts to say with a sigh "I wish I have someone to talk too… "she explained leaving the cat to hiss at this stating _'what am I chop liver'_ look Hermione twitched her lips "Except you Crookshanks you already know what I'm feeling don't you," she scratched behind his ear which left him to purr in appreciation.

"Hmm let me see what should I make before Sethy comes over … something quick and enough for him to eat since he should be coming over soon," Hermione giggled "You should see him eat the slice of cake it was like he was in a race or something," she explained.

The cat mewed curiously. Seth climbed a bit closer to get a good look where he noticed it was the kitchen watching her feed her cat and putting her hair up humming to herself. That's when he heard a phone ring that she picked up with a smile.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey bambi it's me," the mysterious answered; he had a feeling it was either Aries or Aqua but, couldn't be sure since they're both twins just like Jake's sisters.

"Hey Lil Red what's up," she answered humming to herself stirring something in the bowl.

"Oh not much just missed you cookie what are you up too?" Aries asks.

"Just making brownies and Seth is coming over," Hermione grinned "I thought I make him some chocolate chip brownies it's his favorite," she explained.

"Or maybe that's just another excuse to see Lil Sethy again," Aries teased leaving her to laugh out loud.

"Ariel," Hermione gasps in shock by rolling her eyes where he noticed from her sister's tone of voice.

"You know I'm right you always been close with everyone especially Seth since he's always clung onto you whenever we go shopping," Ariel teased.

"That's because he was just a cute little baby and Seth is all grown up now so no need to tease big sister," Hermione replied.

Aries scoffed "Oh please you know I'm right you can't hide those devious eyes from me kid we both know that's not true since you want to date him, you want to kiss him you want to marry—" she stopped noticing Hermione's serious tone then coughed "You know I'm right Mya besides Leah send me a picture of what he looks like now and he's all grown up now, handsome too, with those abs of his Merlin if I wasn't with George I would've went after him but, unfortunately he's too young to me," she says dramatically causing Seth to blush "So what do you think? You think he's handsome don't you Mya?"

Hermione lips twitched pouring the brownies inside the pan "Oh honestly Lil Red what am I going to do with you hmm is there any partially reason why you called. Because there's always something in that mind of yours," she asked.

"I knew it!" Ariel cried out grinning wagging her finger "And don't you change the subject Miss Mia you know I'm right you can't hide that look from me missy you liiiiiike him," she teased

Hermione lips twitched very amused by this ignoring the butterflies in her stomach knowing her elder sister Ariel is right but, won't admit it yet "I haven't noticed Red so I'm going to ask again why did you call? Usually you don't call this part of the day since your always with George," she asked.

Aries gasp in shock playfully "Why Lil Mia I would never can't your big sister check on my baby sister with no suspicion with what-so-ever and I'm not always with Georgie sometimes I'm with Aqua or with the twins," she huffs at this.

"Aries Joelle Taylor Granger… don't you lie to me missy," Hermione scolded at this.

Ariel sighed "Oh fine I just wanted to check on you and see if you found out anything since we haven't talked since you arrived home …any dangers around Forks?" she casually asked.

Hermione tensed on this leaving Seth to move a bit closer to the window and hid himself between the branches leaning against the counter "If you mean vampires and werewolves than yes, yes I have," she explained then left Seth to widen his eyes in horror.

"So it's true then… the reports from Kingsley about vampires and werewolves in Forks…" Ariel murmured at this almost like she's in shock but, not so shocked and made a tired sigh "Leave it to you Mia to find yourself getting in trouble into the supernatural world hmm?" she explained.

"Hey now," Hermione feeling offended "That's not my fault that trouble seems to find me Aries Joelle Taylor Granger and you know better than anyone that I'm not here for Forks to stay in vacation or persistently staying here at home no less I'm here on a mission to … ask Sam and the pack and the Cullens for their help so we can join forces with the alleys that we brought by training together against the magical war you know that," she explained.

 _'Magical war… what magical war,'_ Seth thought to himself as he found himself hyperventilating as he couldn't breathe and panicking a lot. ' _Werewolves. Vampires. You mean there's more than one of them in England what the hell is going on._ _How does she know about that— "he_ took a deep breath to calm down leaning a bit closer before he can tell Sam and the pack what's going on but, at the same time he felt really conflicted as if he's betraying Mia… as he bit his lip nervously not knowing what to do…then he anticipated?

Seth's furrowed his eyebrows hearing the conversation between Ariel and Mia _'What did she mean that someone is after Mia?'_ he panics then growls _'I'll kill them whoever they are I'll them all,'_ not knowing who they're talking about but, whoever they are he'll protect Hermione no matter what. Unfortunately, he didn't hear the rest of the conversation as he was too deep into his thoughts wants to killing whoever is after his imprint and heard some parts of the conversation.

"Ariel nothing happens yet…" Hermione protested with a pause "Look I gave Bells the bracelet yesterday you know the one that I ordered from Yukiya," she explained.

"What. Why?" Ariel demanded.

"Because she's still my friend despite what she did to Jake Ariel. I admit her rash decisions aren't the best of things but, honestly … I can't think about that right now… also I gave Sam and the pack their presents today you know the one with the necklaces that has the 3D version showing their picture and transform into their wolf form on it pacifically," Hermione explained.

Ariel grew quiet "Really? Do they know that you know about their secret yet?" she asked.

"No not yet… after I left the beach this past afternoon, I hide in the woods and overheard what they said and … well some of them were reacting over how I knew about them being wolves. Seth, Leah, Jake and somewhat with Sam defended me against the others but, I can tell that Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil with their girlfriends are a bit hesitate with me since they don't know me personally not like Sam and the others Red," she whispered.

"Well… that's understandable I mean sure their Sammy's, Lee, Jake's and Seth's friends but, how far do you really know them Mia?" Ariel pointed out.

"Not much all I know they're good people and it's understandable they're hesitate with me and I get that more than anyone but, the fact that I'm starting to back down what we've been planning for the magical war Red," Hermione whispered.

"You can't back out Mia… you can't we're all counting on you to gather troops for the magical war you can't just back out just because you're scared Mia," Ariel whispered.

"I'm not scared—not even close to be scared," Hermione scoffed.

Ariel glowered her eyes at her sister "Mia… look at me— "which Hermione looked up slowly "It's okay to be sacred Mia… I'm terrified that if I don't make it in this battle I won't be able to see George… or mum and daddy…Elias, Evie, Zane…Nik… Ryo… Max… Aqua… you… or plan my summer wedding with George along with Aqua with Fred… that's what terrifies me you're allowed to be scared 'Fire," she whispered.

Hermione held her breath looking away "Your right—you always know what I'm thinking don't you," she whispered.

"Well I'm your older sister it's part of my job Mia," Ariel whispered.

"If I told you that I'm bloody terrified… going into battle for this magical war… not only Voldemort's taking a personal hit against me while taking over England… but, the whole world… and even if Sam and the pack agreed to help us which I have no doubt they will because it involves all of us … including the Cullens… what if—what if they don't make it… during the battle… I will never forgive myself… "Hermione whispered in hoarse tones bowing her head in shame.

"Hey—" Ariel softly starts lifting her chin "You have every right to be scared Mia you're only 19 years old when you're supposed to be in school having fun, falling in love again—" Hermione closed her eyes sadly "Maybe even have a family of your own… all I know is that you have to be brave if we want to win this war Mia… even if Sam and the pack gets angry mostly Sam because you know how protective he is towards you and if he gets angry I'll talk to him—" she shrugged "And if anything I'm mostly terrified of losing you," she whispered.

"I know…" Hermione whispered "I'm just… if anything happens to them especially Sam and the pack… Sammy… Leah… Jake… even Seth… I'll never forgive myself if something happens to them if that bastard killed them to get to me…" Hermione whispered.

Ariel apparate over with a soft _'pop'_ gathering Hermione into a hug "Hey, I know your terrified and you have every right to be but, Mia you have to tell them the truth even if Sam made a bloody tantrum over this like I said I'll take care of the Sam since I know him inside and out but, not like you though. You'll know he'd do anything to protect you just like Jake, Leah and Seth especially Seth," she whispered.

Hermione sniffed at this hugging her sister "I just don't understand why someone that evil want to take over the world and just used people like that… with a bloody lie… it's just barbaric Red… I don't want them to fight this war with us … but, we don't have a choice… do we..." she whispered.

Ariel closed her eyes sadly "No we don't… and if we don't do something about it everyone in the magical world would be in chaos hundreds of people muggles, children even magical creatures would be dead … if we don't do something about it Mia… you and Harry are the main ones that he's really after… yes Ron is your best friend but, we both know Voldemort is who he's really going after … with you… to get through Harry because he knows how close you are practically his family really then there's our family… especially for mom and dad… the twins … Elias and Evie with the rest of our nieces and nephews, our future children etc… they need to grow up in a place where there's no danger at all unless it was really necessary cookie… you need to tell them and soon we're almost out of time…" she whispered.

Hermione bowed her head and held her breath "Okay… I'll tell them…" she whispered.

"Good now tell me what happen yesterday," Ariel explained as Hermione began to explain what happen from the past three days including today which is the fourth day.

"That leech I'll kill him," Ariel spats.

"Ariel nothing happened yet," Hermione protested at this.

"Nothing happen, nothing happen are you bloody mental of course something happen that leech had some nerve to snoop into your head to see your thoughts. That's not nothing cookie?!" Ariel demanded.

 **~*~End of Chapter Seven~*~**

 **Wow this is the longest story I wrote so far but, hopefully you guys will enjoy the rest of the story let me know what you guys think. Seth and Hermione rock! As you can tell I'm changing a few things in each chapter so hopefully rethinking how to write it better and this is pretty much what I wanted to write. Don't worry there's more Sethmione moments where that come from since I'm on a roll today though I'm not a bit tired so who knows when I'll update next chapters. Don't forget to read and review ^_^**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Patrolling the Woods!**

"I'm not finished Ariel besides you know me I would never judge a book by it's cover … and I have a feeling Jasper isn't one of those vampires that we faced off back in England so you have nothing to worry about. I may know their secret but, I won't be close to them no offense to their beings or anything but, I'm not planning on being close to any of them unlike Bella… and if she wants to be a vampire then that's her decision … despite everything… I admit her rash decisions are rather stupid but- "Hermione was again cut off by Ariel's scoff.

"Oh please that no good for nothing harlot has no right to toy with Jake's emotions and feelings no matter the consequences cookie I won't let her go near him especially when it came with Edward Cullen. When I see him he's going to wish he didn't mess with Jake," Ariel snarled where you can tell fire in her eyes.

Hermione titled her head at this "She's hardly a harlot Ariel," she protested weakly.

" **OF COURSE SHE IS! THIS IS THE SAME PERSON WHO TRIED TO TOYED WITH Jake's feelings and emotions Mia!?** The same guy who claimed to love her and when things got tough he left her with no explanations claiming _'he wants to protect her'_ and don't even get me started with that red head leech Victoria as well," Ariel snarled leaving Seth to flinch at this since that certain red headed vampire was the reason his dad was gone although the doctors claimed it was a heart-attack "I mean who in the hell does she think she is claiming that she and Jake are best friends … when that harlot got her heartbroken from that leech?!" she snarled breathing heavily "She was a walking zombie for months that it nearly scared the hell out of uncle Charlie, do you have any idea what she did Mia going off with strangers in motorcycles that could've gotten her killed, jumping into a cliff and other things that I rather not say unless it was really necessary cookie… it broke uncle Charlie's heart. Hell she wasn't even there when they held uncle Harry's funeral for Merlin's sake. She doesn't even appreciate anything for that matter so don't you dare tell me that I have no reason to be upset. And don't even get started with Edward's family too!? They may be vegetarian vampires but, that doesn't mean I appreciate anything they did especially Edward. He's 120 years old and he can't even control his F**** powers for reading people's mind which it's considered bloody rude?!" she snarled at this then took a couple of seconds to calm down "Hell uncle Charlie couldn't even do anything to help and then out of nowhere one of the vampires … what was it that she said it was…nearly giving uncle Charlie a heart attack when she went missing to help Edward the same guy that broke her heart so yes I believe uncle Charlie, uncle Billy and the rest of the lot have every right to be mad at Isabella Marie Swan Mia… " mumbling under her breath "Oh wait I remember now Alice.. her name is Alice Cullen from what Aqua told me she can see the future," she explained.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me," Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione Sapphire Jean Granger," Ariel scolded her playfully at this "Watch your mouth young lady," she says.

"Oh hush like you even like physics seeing the future my ass,"

"Oh please like I rather listen to physics for all we know she can be a fake,"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Hermione began to say pausing for a moment "Wait did you just say her name was Alice Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes why?" Ariel asked.

Hermione suddenly flinched at this "Nothing really it's just sounds familiar…" she mumbled under her breath and snapped her fingers "Now I remember where I heard that from … Bells… she told me about her … although it wouldn't matter anyway since I'm not planning on getting to close to them anyway," she explained with a huff leaving Seth to nod in improvement since he didn't want her to be near vampires anyway.

"Well that's good…from the reports the Olympic coven are the Cullens correct…" Ariel started to say at this "Animal drinks right?"

"Yes that would be correct," Hermione nodded at this.

"And what about the werewolves… well the shape shifters which should be instinct from what Max and Ryo told me anyway,"

Hermione grew quiet looking away putting the pan inside the oven putting the minutes as they were continuing their conversations inside Hermione's massive kitchen "Mia… who's the shapeshifters?"

"Lil red… do you remember what uncle Billy told us about those legends of the Quileute's pack back then…" Hermione slowly replied.

Ariel paused looking up at her sister curious "Of course I remember uncle Billy pretty much tell us the stories all the time but, you do know it's just legends cookie?" she asked.

"Actually they're not… "

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Red… like really, really think about," Hermione began to say pausing for a moment putting the right measurements on the chocolate chip brownies inside the pan "Both Becca and Rae are both the same way and yet it didn't stop them to put two and two together before they learned and found out about their little brother Jacob becoming one last year along with Leah and Seth," she explained.

It took a couple of seconds of Ariel's face expression to drain and gasp "You're kidding… please tell me you're kidding…"

"I'm afraid not… "

"You mean Sam and- "Ariel was cut off by Hermione who slowly nod at this.

"Yes I believe so… it didn't take very long when I realize who the Quileute pack were… it would make sense though for Sam and his friends since they did grow up in LaPush their whole lives and everything…" Hermione murmured at this.

"So those legends that we been hearing about when we were kids… they're all true… the vampires… the werewolves being mortal enemies for generations… everything…" Ariel hoarse.

"Yes I believe it's all true big sister… although I never confirmed it with Sam or the others yet since I never did saw their forms as a werewolf until the first night when I went on patrolling with them without their knowledge of this. I would hide in the highest trees to keep a low profile and keep a look out in case they were in trouble… but, I felt a strong field of magic coming from the waterfalls that I've been checking but, I couldn't find the strong point yet it might be under water though,"

"Bloody hell you mean this whole time there was magic here and we didn't even notice it. How the bloody hell did we miss that and we were born here," Ariel waved her arms dramatically at this?

"That's what I said and I'm the smart one," Hermione huffed at this "Anyway the reason why I know this is because I knew about Sam and his friends being shapeshifters before I arrived to Forks and met up with them the first night here at the bonfire. Once I arrived at the bonfire I felt their magic from my end and it confirmed my suspicions since then but, I kept it to myself because I didn't want to alarm Sam or the others just yet … until I ask them for their help us with the magical war," she explained.

"So how exactly did they confirmed your suspicions cookie?"

"Well … the first night I arrived here when I was hugging Sammy his body temperature was … hot…110 degrees hot or maybe higher than that" Hermione began to say leaving Ariel to blankly stare at her _'huh'_ look.

"Hot… as in he's sexy hot, hot or that he's total hot for a boyfriend material hot?" Ariel slowly asked.

Hermione snorted at this "Like I would ever see Sammy that way since he's practically my brother but, blood. You do know he's taken and has a fiancée right?"

Ariel huffed at this "Of course I know that not that I would care about Sammy or anything but, I do have a fiancée name George and I love him very much," she answered looking away at this.

Hermione laughed at this "Of course you did anyway when I was hugging Sammy his temperature was higher like heated tempter than I thought which I already knew this beforehand since Kingsley mentioned that there's shapeshifters in Forks and it confirmed my suspicious about them," Hermione began to say leaving Seth to rethink the first night; he reminded that quite well as he saw Emily asking innocent about the desserts not that he mind since he loves Hermione's desserts since she's famous for them and wasn't sure what to make of it "And when Emily asked me about why I made werewolf shape sugar cookies I told her the truth that I love werewolves since they're a part of me since I can remember and I wanted to try to shape different animals and werewolves just happen to be the first ones that I made last night," she explained.

"Of course I know that but, that doesn't change the fact that you could've gotten hurt cookie especially vampires," Aries growled "If it wasn't for Zane and Max it could've been worst if it wasn't for those scars," she pointed out.

Hermione grew quiet staring at her arm despite it was under glamour charm "I know…and luckily I did a double take on that guy who was double sized if you put Harry, Ron and I together and instantly killed him didn't I? It doesn't take a genius to figure out the fire spell would instantly kill him and left me with dozens of scars… luckily you and Aqua tends my wounds when you did and I'm very thankful for that," she whispered.

"Well of course you're our baby sister cookie, we could've-I won't lose you again I almost lost you in your 2nd year... but, luckily Professor Sprouts helped and Madame Hooch... " she began to say by holding her breath then rapidly change the subject "So are you planning on telling uncle Billy what we are since Becca and Rae already know about our secret... I'm sure they'll back you up in case it gets ... out of hand because if I know Sammy he's gonna be mad like really angry including Jake, Leah, and Seth no doubt if they learned the truth," she explained.

Hermione leaned against the counter staring at the ceiling "I told uncle Charlie yesterday that we need their help and I'm going to tell them tonight or tomorrow... I'm sure uncle Billy would help us no doubt they're thinking of a plan if I didn't know any better" then pauses for a moment "Although once the truth comes out Sammy is gonna be furious... overprotective big brother mode even though I can take care of myself... I'd really think he's gonna help us though since he considers us as family and you know how he is. If you came 2 years ago you would've been with Sammy I think," she casually replied with a hidden smile.

Aries coughed awkwardly "I don't know what you're talking about," she says leaving Hermione to laugh.

"Sure you do like you didn't have a crush on Sammy when we were young," Hermione smiled.

"Now cookie, you know I love my Georgie more than you know since he's going to be your new brother in law just like Freddie is going to be your brother in law as well" Ariel teased leaving Hermione to giggle "But, your right though ... even if that were to happen I have no doubt it would've been true since Sam will always be my first love after all you can never forget your first love without his knowledge of course," she giggled at this.

"I knew it," Hermione says.

"Ha, ha very funny but, what about Seth though. I have no doubt he's gonna be overprotective as well," Aries teased "Along with Leah and Jacob no doubt," she pointed out.

"You let me take care of Seth since I got a lot of ways to calm him down," Hermione began to say with a tired sigh leaving Seth to raise his eyebrow at her comment "I'm pretty sure both Leah and Jacob are gonna help out as well since they're also protective of me just like I am with them," she explained.

"Oh really and what exactly are you going to do with Seth. Are you going to give him a big smooch on the lips" Aries teases her then pauses for a moment "Did you gave them your present that you got from Japan," she teased?

Hermione's lips twitched " That's for me to know and you not finding out big sister," she says with a small yawn "Anyway the package that I'm waiting for isn't even here yet so I'm just going to wait till Yukiya sends it and wait till tomorrow to give it to everyone together," she explained with a chuckle.

"Oh come on you know you wanna tell me we're practically sisters," Aries protested at this.

"That's because you are my sister," Hermione argued back.

"Oh whatever you just want Seth to get the special treatment since his present was very expensive from what Yukiya told me than the others. Why is that hmm?" Ariel teases her baby sister.

"Of course he's special Ariel. He's my Sethy boo he's always going to be my baby since he was born and I can never be apart from him despite how we moved to England… no matter how old he is," Hermione pouts at this leaving Seth to blush once more and made a sigh.

"Really you sure about that?" Ariel asked.

"Of course I'm sure I just wanted to make sure that it's perfect for him that's all besides what he doesn't know won't hurt him" Hermione explained.

"Sethy boo huh? Isn't that a couple nickname cookie," Aries teases her sister with a sigh "You know I'm just playing around with you besides there's no way Seth wouldn't love the present you gave him since it's from you personally. Ever since you were little you two have always been close from what both Becca, Rae and especially Leah we can all tell that he misses you a lot and I'm sure he's going to treasure it closer than you think," she explained.

Hermione laughed "Well the feeling is mutual since I miss him too and you knew that after we moved to England which is why I want to make it up to him," she says then pauses for a moment "Wait a minute what did you mean when Draco was going mad before?" she asks.

"Oh it's nothing for your pretty little head to worry about hmm?" Aries began to say with a pause grabbing some packages out of her book bag "What time is Seth coming over?" she asked.

"He should be here soon," Hermione started to say looking at the clock "Like I told you before I wanted to wait at least an extra day before I tell them but, I'm not sure if uncle Charlie told uncle Billy yet since he said he's going to see him this week so I'm hoping sooner we meet up the sooner I'll tell them we need their help either way" she explained.

"Well considering you already gave them presents today, someone made a little delivery this morning," Ariel teased her leaving Hermione to squeal

"Yukiya finished it. I thought it wasn't supposed to be done in a couple of weeks," Hermione squealed happily.

"They were but, Yukiya insisted that he finishes it and how else would you get this," Aries comments giving her a huge package that left Hermione to rip it out with one hand while Seth blankly stare at them.

"It's perfect I knew Yukiya wouldn't disappoint me," Hermione smiled at this leaving Seth to scowl and got intense at this not realizing that _'Yukiya'_ was gay.

"Well I should get going I just wanted to give you this since Seth's coming over soon," Aries comments giving her sister a hug "Call me when you two get together would you," she winked leaving Hermione to blush "By the way nice outfit I'm sure he'll love it especially that halter top that you have on that makes your eyes pop" she quickly added with a _'pop'_

"Aries!" she protested leaving her to scowl "Oh honestly," she says shaking her head mumbling under her breath.

Just before Seth was to climb down that's when he got a text from Sam apparently he wants him and the rest of the pack to patrol just before he was about to head over to Hermione's house. He sighed in disappointment so he texted Hermione that he can't come over and wrote a small lie. He told her that his mom needed his help at the hospital with Leah which made take awhile and let her know when he'll be done hopefully they'll be able to hang out tonight or something if not then he'll see her tomorrow.

That's when he saw Hermione looked down on her cell phone and pouted.

"Awe Seth can't come over Crooks," Hermione pouts which left the cat to mew.

Hermione sighed "Yes I know I'll buy you the sushi Crooks. Anything else do you want me to grab for you your majesty before I leave?" she asked. Her cat just mewed leaving her to mumbled under her breath stating she'll hex Ron when she sees him.

 **[end of flashback] …**

Meanwhile in England… Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo with the rest of the others were splitting up to gather horcrux … so far Harry, Neville, Luna, Klaus and Max weren't back yet from their hunt until Dumbledore explained that he just talked to them that they'll be back within a week because he heard a rumor that there's one near the Forest of Dean.

 **Ariel's P.O.V.**

Aries and Aqua the Grangers twins sisters to look at each other for a long moment almost communicating in silent before they decided to talk by themselves knowing it's a lie and knew who could be the traitor to betray them but, they weren't quite sure yet I mean they had suspicions on this but, had to be 100% sure it was them.

I held my breath once I apparate with a soft _'pop'_ to the headquarters where George my fiancée greeted me with a kiss.

"How was she?" George asked.

"She's hanging in there but, she'll get the job done she just needs an extra day before she tells Sam and the others the truth … which includes the Cullens," I explained.

George nodded at this.

Aqua and I been trying to figure out how to take out the horocrux from what Mia told me she said it was by stabbing with basilisk fangs or venom-imbued Sword of Godric Gryffindor. So far ... Draco, Blaise, along with Draco's parents are hunting the Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini, and the last one was inside Harry... the ones that they did destroyed was the diary from Hermione's 2nd year before she was petrified, then the locket from Regulus (Sirius brother0 who ordered Kretcher to destroy it no matter how many times he tried he couldn't do it which left the others to grab it before they can figure out how… the ones that they did destroyed was the ring, the Hufflepuff cup, the diary from 2nd year before her sister Hermione was prettified and locket. They need (3) left which is the diadem from Ravenclaw, Nagini (the snake) and finally the one in Harry… of course she didn't know this until Hermione explained in hush tones before she left to Forks. She really missed her sister that was before she was interrupted by her thoughts by her boyfriend/fiancée George Weasley with a kiss on the cheek and it's still difficult without her sister around since she's usually with the brains to the operation.

"Hey sugar sweets what got you thinking so hard?" George teasing her.

"I miss my baby sister," I whispered leaving George to soften at this giving his girlfriend a hug "I know you do and I miss her too but, I'm sure she's fine babe," he replied.

"Yeah I know ... did you find out anything," I replied rapidly changing the subject not wanting me to get distracted leaving him to sigh.

"Fred and I noticed a few things but, since Harry and the others haven't come back we're a bit worried," George comments.

Ever since Draco told us that Mia said that Harry and the others are supposed to come back that night when they talked yesterday they didn't come back so we waited again the next day nothing. It was very suspicious and I couldn't help but, worry especially since it's been almost a week since then.

"AJ are you in here?" a voice replied which I recognized as my sister Aqua.

"In here Aqua," I replied.

"Hey AJ, hey Georgie," Aqua whispers with a distant look on her face "What's wrong Aqua?" I ask.

Aqua bits her lower lip closing the door casting a silence charm "You never guess what I just found out and you're not going to like it," she says.

I looked at her confuse about to ask as she continued to talk "George can you grab Draco, Blaise and Fred in here please quickly," she says.

George nodded at this as he went to grab his twin brother Fred, Draco and Blaise while I stood where I was.

"Aqua your scaring me what is it?" I replied.

Aqua's eyes were harden "I found out where Harry and the others are ... and AJ... from what I heard from Luna somehow the death eaters found out their location of the horcruxes if anything it could be a trap for all we know," she dramatically replied.

"WHAT?! Why isn't anyone saving him and the others," I hissed in low tones.

Aqua gave me a sad look "I don't know but, Zane and the others are working on it which is why I asked George to fetch Fred, Draco and Blaise because we're going to save them," she says with a determine look on her face.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Aqua sets out a map with drawings of red and blue circles "From what Max told me they were supposed to grab the locket here," she says pointing at the blue circles "but, somehow they got caught between ... we even tried tracking spells but, it stopped here," at the red circles "And I don't recognize this place but, I was hoping Draco and Blaise might know where it was," she explained.

"How can you tell?" I asks.

"Because it's where the death eaters are," Aqua deadly says leaving me to gasp as George held me onto his arms "What do you mean it's where the death eaters are," I whispered.

Aqua then explained how she followed one of the death eaters with Max but, had to be under disguise to keep up the cover ... that she even got a fake tattoo to go with it, leaving me to widen my eyes in horror.

"It's not what you think" Aqua began to say noticing my expression and before I can protest "It's a fake tattoo trust me I would never betray my family or friends especially when my baby sister is on the Most Wanted List," she quickly added.

I blinked my eyes dumbly "Fake tattoo…" I slowly said this.

"Yes it's part of my mission that I wanted to talk to you about?" Aqua whispered.

"Well what is it?" Draco asked.

"Close the door behind you and don't forget to put the silence charm," Aqua ordered which Draco followed and did what she said.

Once we gathered around Aqua steadied her breath "Drake… I don't know how to say this but, apparently Harry got hurt," she whispered.

Draco blankly stared at her "Wh-what?" he hoarse "How?" he asked.

"I don't know … when me and George went to look around with Zane, Ryo and Max apparently there's some rumors that Harry and the others got hurt somewhere which we're trying to find them I mean why else are they aren't here?" Aqua sadly says.

"But, Dumbledore said he called Harry last night telling him he found another horocrux in the east side of London," Draco hoarse.

"Yeah apparently that's a lie," I spat at this.

"What are you talking about?" Blaise asked.

Before I can answer we were interrupted by Ron again. Apparently he's been bugging us about where Hermione was which I refused to give him anything after what he said about my baby sister I won't give him the satisfaction.

"We'll talk about this later and remember not another word until I figure this out okay Draco. Just try to keep calm for Harry's sake we need to keep it under wraps," I told him.

Draco held himself back as Blaise put his hand on his shoulder to calm down his best friend with a nod "Okay… but, this conversation isn't over… and if that's true… then where the bloody hell is he and when I find out who snitch on us they're going to wish they were never born," he explained as his eyes turned dark like scary dark.

"Trust me we all do," Aqua darken her eyes as well as they started to plan everything carefully without causing anyone suspicious.

… Back in Forks, Hermione was heading out without being seen as she kept apparate to one place to another to follow Sam and the pack, watching out for unknown visitors but, so far nothing yet.

The cat mewed titled his head with his answer.

"Yes, yes, I'll buy you another toy if I have time. I'll be back Crooks. I should grab the food before everyone comes over tonight or tomorrow. Don't wait up okay I have to check around the woods afterwards," Hermione answered leaving her cat to mew as she grabbed her jacket, purse with her wand inside along with her two side mirror, cell phone and extra cash in case she needed to buy food.

In the other side of the woods of La Push Seth made a disappointment sigh as he headed to meet up with his sister Leah and Jake at the woods as they were waiting for him in their werewolf form with the others.

 **[Reservation-La Push Woods]**

"Hey Seth you okay?" Jake asked as he was in his werewolf form.

"Oh yeah I'm fine no worries Jake… "Seth waves it off so his sister Leah and Jake won't have noticed but, of course Leah did; she just knows him too well and made a sigh after seeing her _'don't lie to me as I know you too well,'_ look.

"I better check the other side of the woods I'll see you guys later," Jake answered.

"And I'll patrol with Seth and Embry should join us by the waterfalls," Leah answered.

"Alright I'll go tell him," Jake told her as Embry and he switched patrols on different sides of the woods which left both the Clearwater siblings by themselves until Embry joined them.

"What's wrong Seth?" Leah asked.

"I'm just… what am I going to do Lee she's going to hate me?" Seth sadly asked.

Leah soften her eyes at this "Seth I can't imagine what you're going thru …. But, I have no doubt that Mia would ever hate you. She's not one of those people that would hate anyone for that matter you do know that don't you?" she asked.

"How do you know… it's not like she would think twice to look at me I mean for all we know she could've be imprinted by Jake too if that were to happen," Seth sadly says.

"Seth there's a reason why your wolf picked Hermione as your _'imprint'_ I'm not saying that she'd be happy we don't even know how she'll react since it's been years since we last saw her… a lot has changed since she's been home" Leah answered.

Before he can answer they were interrupted by some rocks splashing from the waterfalls and once they reached there they were in shocked when they saw Hermione leaning against the wall that was coming from a hidden cave behind the waterfalls. Seth nearly took a double take about to go after her but, Leah held his back shaking her head since they're still in their werewolf forms right now.

"Seth we can't approach her remember we're still in our werewolf forms," Leah pointed out.

"Well I can transform back then," Seth protested at this.

"You could but, what's going to happen when she finds out. For all we know she could be swimming you know how she tends to like to swim by the waterfalls when we were kids remember besides she could be changing her clothes for all we know and she could freak out when she finds you there when she's changing that would be bad on both parts" Leah pointed out leaving him to sigh knowing his sister is right.

"Hey why did you guys stop we're still in the middle of- hey isn't that your friend- "Paul began to say as he made a stop behind some bushes noticing that Leah and Seth stopped as they crept closer watching "What is she doing? Doesn't she know is dangerous out here especially when there's leeches in the other side of this forest," he hissed in low tones.

"She's not close to the Cullen's turf its still part of ours but, I am a bit curious why Mia would be there and relax Paul the Cullens don't go this part of the woods and I'm starting to get hungry," Embry answered who recently joined them by the waterfalls.

"How could be thinking of food at this time since you just had dinner," Leah pointed out.

Embry grew quiet "I can't help when I'm hungry," he pouted.

Leah sighed "Well you're going to have to wait since we're still in patrol," she argued.

"That's enough… now what's going on? Did you find anything?" Sam asked.

"You might want to come here Sam… and find out yourself. Same with you Jake?" Quil answered.

"Why?" Sam and Jake answered.

"Just get here quick you numb nuts!" Leah snarled which Sam, Jared, and Jake yelped at her harsh tone.

"Alright. alright… I'll be right there," Sam answered.

"Fine and Lee cut the harsh tones will you, nearly gave me a headache," Jake pointed out leaving Leah to roll her eyes.

"Well just get over here already," Leah harshly replied.

"Jeez calm down I'll be right there," Jared snorted at this "Where are you guys anyway?"

"I am calm,"

"Sure you are…."

"Just get to the waterfalls we're all over there,"

"Fine,"

 **[10 minutes later Sam, Jared, and Jake recently joined Leah and the others by the waterfalls as they were currently hidden behind some bushes across from it not realizing that Hermione was above them looking a bit amuse and decided to head back to her spot by the waterfalls] …**

"Okay what's so important that we have to cut our- "Jared was cut off by Leah by ducking him on the ground leaving the pack to widen their eyes in horror "Shhh" she hissed at him covering his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Jared muffled answered her hand.

"Shhh we found Mia by the waterfalls," Leah answered noticing Sam's expression but, ignored Jared question.

That was until Sam had this odd expression on his face "Why would HellKat be at the waterfalls especially at night," he hissed in his protective tone.

Unfortunately, Seth didn't answer since he's too busy staring at his imprint entering the water almost as if it was in slow motion that was until Leah smacked him on the head and rubbed the spot and frowned.

"Owe what was that for Lee?" Seth asked.

"Pay attention will you I know Mia is your imprint and believe me I'm happy for you little brother but, as you can see she's standing out there where it could be dangerous for all we know especially at night," Leah hissed at this "She doesn't know half of these woods yet or know about us being werewolves since it's been years since she's been home," she pointed out.

Jake grew quiet "She does have a point though… I mean these woods are pretty dangerous despite how there's not a lot except the Cullens being in our turf which is hardly what we call normal," he sarcastically replied.

"See even Jake agrees with me and- "Leah was stopped by Seth who continued to stare at Hermione and sighed; she whacked Seth on the head who scowled "Damn it Seth pay attention," she scolded him.

"Sorry it's not my fault I got myself distracted," Seth mumbled under his breath.

"So why is she at the waterfalls then?" Paul asked.

Leah rolled her eyes as she ducked her head being next to Seth "I don't know… why she's at the waterfalls… for all we know she could be skinny dipping," she sarcastically replied ignoring the guys gaping looks "But, since we don't know why she's over there we wouldn't have this meaningful conversation now would we?" she asked raising her eyebrow at Paul.

"Skinning dipping Mia doesn't go skinning dipping," Seth muttered under his breath turning to Sam and Jake "Does she?" he asked.

"No" Jake and Sam both answered.

"Good … because she doesn't seem to be the type who would go skinny dipping…" Seth muttered under his breath nodding to himself.

Sam didn't answer considering he had a blank look on his face.

"Well, let's think why do you think she's by the waterfalls then?" Jared asked after Leah let go of her hand. Leah, Seth and Jake transformed into back themselves before Sam and the others transformed after grabbing some shorts on while for Leah she had a t-shirt and some shorts as her hair was a bit mess up not carrying there's leaves on it well that's not true she picked them out of her hair as it was bugging her.

"That's what I like to know…" Sam replied squinting his eyes seeing Hermione in the water hall staring at something particular thinking to himself _'what is she starring at?'_

Of course for Seth he didn't noticed everyone was behind him since he was watching Hermione playing with the water revealing a tattoo in her lower back leaving him to gulp nervously as she moved her hair to right side revealing her whole back thinking very dirty thoughts right about now until he saw Sam, Leah and Jake next to him who had the close look with him while the others tried the other corner next to him since it didn't hold a lot of people under the bushes until he nearly got startled by everyone.

"Whha-Sam, Jake where did you get here," Seth answered.

Sam and Jake blinked his eyes confuse "Uh we just got here awhile ago where have you been" Jake asked then realize he imprinted on Mia then gave a smirk "Oh I get it you were distracted by M- "who was cut off with his jaw dropped which left the others curious until Seth looked with his eyes bugging out in shock revealing the scars on her body.

Hermione sighed biting her bottom lip seeing the scars on her body, grabbing something out of her small beaded bag revealing her whole arm inside and grabbed some sort of bottle looking at the amount of it.

"A-are those scars," Jake whispered widen his eyes in horror.

"It can't be she didn't have them before," Sam hissed at this.

"Unless she used that bottle or whatever it was to cover it then I would mostly say yeah she does have scars Sam," Leah pointed out as she widens her eyes in horror on who would do such a horrible to her older sister but, blood then turned to her brother Seth who looked a bit sick.

"Seth…" Leah whispered.

"I'm going to kill whoever did that to her," Seth growled muttering under his breath.

Leah sighed at this knowing the feeling but, unfortunately for her it's a different matter then her brother.

"What exactly is Mia doing can you tell from this angle," Jake asked.

"Well as far as I know she just came from that hidden cave behind the waterfalls over there I assume she just came from a midnight swim considering she's wearing a bathing suit," Leah pointed out since Seth her brother is too busy watching Mia at the moment.

"She just can't randomly take a midnight swim whenever she wants. I mean I know it's one of her sacred spots growing up as a child but, it's been years since she's been here she could've gotten hurt for all we know I mean look at those scars. Those scars … it doesn't look like it happened recently … maybe a year ago or so…" Jake explained which left Seth quiet as he remembered Hermione's conversation with Ariel.

That was until Seth froze remembering he overheard Hermione's conversation with Ariel this past afternoon _'After what happen last year I would've killed them if it wasn't for Zane and Nik you could've died and became a vampire. Neither Sam or the others would find out the real truth except thinking you'd be dead… it would've broken their hearts especially Seth's,'_ Ariel explained until he shook his head out of his thoughts.

 _'What happen to her…'_ Seth sadly thought to himself _'Wait a minute does that mean that a vampire did this to her… I swear to you Mia I'll kill them with my teeth and rip their necks if I have too,'_ growling at that thought vowing to himself to protect his *imprint* Hermione no matter what.

"At least we know it wasn't leeches that did this to her… I mean they can roam around this part of night without us knowing about it," Jake pointed out hissing at this. He's also protective with Hermione as he always considered her as a sister but, blood growing up.

Sam titled his head wondering the same thing as he saw his best friend walking around with small visible scars but, really intrigued him was the scar on her lower shoulder almost like a bite but, who leaving him very curious, apparently she was holding some sort of mirror which was ringing that left the pack very puzzled by this. This time Hermione huffed putting back her t-shirt that says 'I heart werewolf' which left Seth to blush at this since she's wearing a bikini at the moment the one in his dreams that he had 2 nights ago.

 _'Who in Merlin would call at this bloody hour,'_ Hermione grumbled at this looking around the forest, grabbed some sort of stick (her wand) and waved her hand which answered the mirror apparently and you can practically hear someone yells echoing the cave.

 **"HERMIONE. SAPPHIRE. JEAN GRANGER?!"** Zane echoed in anger as it made it a _'boom'_ sound through the cave leaving the pack practically startled by the voice **"ARE YOU BLOODY CRAZY?!"** he dramatically screamed at this.

Hermione had this blank look clearing her throat and made a huff" Hi to you too big brother. Yes, I'm fine, guess what I went to the beach with Sam and the others yesterday, talked to Seth gave them their presents which they all love, talked to uncle Charlie who's probably still talking to uncle Billy and decided to go on a midnight swim and oh I'm having a lunch brunch tomorrow with the others how are you and the family. Is Selly still having a hard time being pregnant carrying four kids inside her?" she answered to herself which left the pack confuse and puzzled by this as if it was hard for them to see that she's behind the waterfalls inside the cave at the moment.

"Whoa there slow down I can't keep up with those questions when you keep rambling in a fast pace like that," Zane put his hands on her shoulder "Sorry bug, yes I'm fine. Lena can handle it thanks and that's good to know and yes it's me… is anyone with you at the moment we have to talk now!" he explained giving her a glower look.

Again Hermione gave a tired sigh "Yes I had a feeling you wanted to talk since I just talked to Ariel not that long ago this past afternoon so why exactly did I do this time since I just came back from talking to uncle Charlie not that long ago and I'm already getting yelled at from both you, Ariel and Draco less than 3 days already," she scowled at this "And no. No one is with me it's just me here," she quickly added.

"Good now move aside so I can apparate would you?" Zane answered leaving Hermione to step aside considering she's by herself at the moment and her older brother apparate with a _'pop'_ which left the pack to double take and widen their eyes in shock relaxing his muscles a bit and continued to talk stretching his arms a bit "Ah that's better been in the office for way to long and thank you cookie," clearing his throat "Now where I was…." He quickly added.

"You were yelling at me?" Hermione answered as she went to jump in the water pool.

"Oh right… thanks," Zane cleared his throat where he noticed what his sister was doing "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm going on a midnight swim at my spot by these waterfalls before you rudely interrupted me" Hermione sarcastically replied.

Zane blankly stared at his sister _'are you bloody serious since we have no time for you to go on a midnight swim tonight,'_ look leaving her to sigh.

"I was going to check if there's anything magically under water that was until I found out my scars was showing and I'm out of the medicine crème," Hermione answered.

Zane nodded at this as he suddenly realized why he's in Forks in the first place giving her an extra bottle "Here you go Mia and-don't you act like you don't know what I'm talking about young lady," he scolded at her in hissing fits.

Hermione glowered her eyes at her older brother; she maybe short but, she can be very scary when she wants to be "Thank you- "rubbing the medicine crème on her scars raising her eyebrow at her older brother "Now what in Merlin are you talking about Zane?" she asked.

"You know what you did?!" Zane scolded her again.

 **~*~End of Chapter Eight~*~**

 **I'm finally done with this chapter. I'm almost half way there so yes there's going to be a lot of changes here and there; by then I'll have a lot of reviews from you guys let me know what you guys think? Ciao for now dolls ^_^**


End file.
